Changing
by IdleWit
Summary: Elizabeth and Jack have both lost something as a war rages around them. Elizabeth finds Jack though and clings desperately trying to deal with the changes which have occured within. They each seek the little that is left in the other after all these years
1. Prologue:Of Something and Nothing

**Prologue: Something**

"…_What has the world done to you?..." _**…Elizabeth Swann**

The door burst open, with him hanging onto the handle; he staggered looking up at her with bleary eyes, not really seeing what was in front of him. His beads jangled, his mattered braids falling somewhat into his face, his hat was crooked and almost falling off, he swayed horribly, his hands moving to try and maintain a balance which had hardly been there in the first place. His beard was wet and dripping as were some of his clothes with what smelt like rum. His eyes were red and blood shot, gaunt shadows hung heavily over his face, speaking of past deeds which could not be undone, things seen which could not be purged from his memory. His bandanna was faded terribly, so were the rest of his clothes stained and torn. He held a bottle of rum, empty, in one hand. He had a harness with no pistol, a sheath with no sword when once both those effects would have been at the ready. The sword sat on the palate, the pistol on the floor of the dim candlelit old tavern room.

He staggered in, managing to move away from the support of the door, he promptly fell onto the floor after taking two steps. He sat up, and held up the bottle of rum to her.

"Drink up," he roared, his words slurred his voice rough and hoarse. She hesitantly stepped closer to him from the corner she had retreated to when the door had burst open almost off its hinges so suddenly. As she moved closer she could smell that scent of rum and sweat, and barely tangible, though it used to be so strong on him, was the scent of the salty sea. It still had not left him, even though she had heard he had not embarked on it these six years, it still hung over him like a whispered memory of a pale and disappearing legend. Tears began to prick her eyes as she looked down at him; he was looking at his rum bottle, and seemed to be completely unaware she was even there. He looked almost like a child, bewildered as he tried to find out where all the rum had gone. She moved closer to him and the movement seemed to catch his attention, he looked up at her blearily, craning his neck.

"If your here to show me sumfin love I ain't interested," he mumbled, "Don't have two bob to rub, so don't waste your time. Ain't looking for anything anyway, leastways I don't think I am, not tonight, not in the mood…too many..." with that he trailed off a lost look in his eyes.

A lump formed in her throat, she had expected….well she hadn't known what exactly she had expected but not this….not this…. Everything about him seemed to be gone leaving this…this thing which hardly seemed to be living. And this was the man her whole future, her hopes lay on, he was not even a man anymore, she doubted that if she told him to throw himself out the window, he would even resist.

"Jack," she said softly, it was almost a desperate plea, to find something of him, something which remained. He looked up at her again, and their was a slight flicker, a slight bit of recognition, then it was gone and he turned back to tipping his rum bottle over, trying to gain a few drops from it. She knelt down, clasped his face in her hands, his cheeks were rough and unshaven, the stubble brushing her hands, prickling against her skin. She turned his vacant gaze towards her, he looked so lost and she just wished he would find himself. She held his face there for a moment, searching his eyes, he did not move, no resistance came from him at all, he just gazed, Elizabeth was about to let him go, tears trailed down her cheek, as she couldn't seem to find him.

"Lizabeth," he suddenly slurred, seeming to realize what he was looking at, he lifted a heavy hand as if to wipe the tears from her cheeks but it seemed too hard a thing to do and it fell back at his side lifeless. His brows furrowed in confusion, then the smile slowly spread a quick grin showing a few gold teeth, even they seemed dull though, and it was only a shadow of his once mischievous grin. "Well ello Miss Swann."

"Jack," she gasped through the tears, smiling although his had quickly disappeared, "You remember me." Happiness seemed to fill her like warmth, she wasn't alone, there was something still left in him.

"Course I do love," he murmured, his eyes rolling in his head, he lent closer to her and she could smell the strong fragrance of rum and sweat even more pronounced. "You're Lizabeth, burnt my bloody rum." He furrowed his brows as if trying to remember how this exact event had occurred, but it seemed too difficult for him, anyway the details weren't important, all that mattered was there was rum and then it was gone, he had no further interest in her. He swayed slightly then lay back, positioning himself more comfortably on the cold dirty floorboards of the tavern room.

"What…Jack what are you doing?" she asked, confusion etched her features, she had thought once he'd recognized her… he would….well not this.

"Sleeping of course," he slurred up to her, his eyes closed. He managed to push his hat so that it was cocked in a manner which hid his eyes. "Almost bloody….morning…." his sentence drifted off as he gave a loud yawn. He wiggled slightly, trying to find a more fitting position and small snores soon emitted from him.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called softly, desperately not wanting to be left alone. She shook him slightly, the beads in his braids made a slight chinking noise but he did not stir. She ceased, the noise was so haunting and seemed far too loud. She was hesitant to use other means, afraid of what would happen if he awoke in a rage in the state he was in.

Elizabeth felt the tears threatening to overcome her again; she hugged her knees, rocking slightly. She would not cry, she had promised herself that and she would not break that promise a second time that night. The old gown she donned was tattered and frayed, ripped in some places, burnt in others. The dust from the road covered her slightly, she was cold, hungry, tired and thirsty and all she had was a small bit of hope which seemed to have been dashed at the entrance of a pirate legend that now seemed to be a legend no more. To think she had placed all her hopes, the small scant she had, on that man, that disgusting intoxicated creature who was as filthy as all the pigs on the godforsaken island. Her cheek throbbed horribly under her eye and she tentatively reached up and touched it, she winced, it was slightly swollen and she could only imagine the large bruise which probably now painted her cheek.

The tears began to fall and she did not check them, she had reasoned that if the situation she was in was not enough for her to cry nothing was. Only a few fell though, it appeared from all the weeks of tears her body had simply run out of supplies. She cursed herself, she got up and cursed Jack, she kicked him but this did not even move him and she cursed him more the louder, hopping around the room with a hurt foot. Finally her energy left her, or maybe it was that she had run completely through her vocabulary of curses. Either way she collapsed on the floor in the middle of the tiny room and sat there panting, her hair falling like a curtain in front of her face. After she had gained some control of herself she looked up, pushing her hair away. At a loss for what to do she inspected the rest of the room, looking for a bed in which she could lay her weary and burdened head for the night. She had not had a chance earlier to inspect the room, being too consumed in thought, but she now realized it was even smaller then she had perceived and was quite bare. She could see all it contained from her vantage point with minimal movement.

There was a small palette in the corner of the room, merely a bundle of sheets really and they were almost black. There was no hope of finding some comfort in them. The floor was littered with rags and broken bottles, candles were cluttered in candle holders all over the room, despite their expense Jack seemed not to care if they all burnt, Elizabeth, smelling the rum which one could not escape, doubted that anything much mattered to him in the intoxicated state he was in. Hay littered the floor, an attempt to keep it clean, but it seemed no-one ever bothered to sweep it up and lay new hay. Now Elizabeth had time to notice such things there was a horrible odor, surprisingly not coming from Jack, it smelt like something rotting and Elizabeth shuddered to think what small creature had succumbed to lady death in the room, or even more frightening what _large_ creature. There also seemed to be a distinct smell of urine, even though there was no chamber pot provided in the rooms. The smell of the room burnt Elizabeth's sensitive nose, the smell of Tortuga plagued her and this room was no different, it may have been her imagination but it seemed to smell even _worse_ then the streets and alleyways the tavern was set in, something she had thought could never be possible.

She could now hear the loud crashes, screams and bangs from downstairs, no one appeared to be ready to go up to bed yet, but she was sure soon some 'couple' for want of a word, would come up and pass through the corridor. She had seen enough of Tortuga and been there long enough to know that men had no qualms about taking others women, especially if they thought they were 'paid' for and the other man was knocked out, which Jack certainly was. She hardly thought that trying to explain to them that she was not _that _sort of woman would protect her much, all the men in the bar would be too intoxicated to know or care, and not all of them were happy, or sad drunks as it were now, as Jack was.

Elizabeth rose, stepping over the slumbering Jack, though she would have rather stepped _on_ him, she closed the door. She lent against the heavy timber, and glanced at the room once more. There was no window so no light could shine through but the candles provided enough light to illuminate the room, even though it was dim. Elizabeth was grateful of this, she could not bare the darkness, not after….everything. She looked down at Jack's unmoving form, his chest rose and fell lightly and his snores were small, soft and gentle, it was almost comforting, a steady rhythm a pattern. She noticed that the coal he used to line his eyes was now rough and ran, some of his braids were shorn roughly, providing an effect with his hair which was a combination of small tufts and long tangles. She noticed that many of his trinkets were missing; she moved closer looking down at him, trying to decide how many braids and trinkets were meant to be there, which used to be there to frame his face. She tried to call up an image, a memory of what he had been before but she could not seem to, just as she could not seem to recall a time where things were not so despairing, where she had love and support and was happy, when she knew who she was. She was just certain that these things had once been so, a certainty which was beginning to waver now that she looked down at this man who was so different to the idea she had painted in her head, from what she thought she remembered.

He moved suddenly, causing her to jump and retreat backwards a few steps, she bit her lip stilling the scream, which had been about to erupt. He merely turned over muttering something incoherent, his eyes closed, and then the soft snores continued.

Elizabeth stood there for a while, not sure what to do. She was so exhausted she could lay down and sleep even on the dirty pile of sheets. She hesitantly moved towards them, and then with some disgust which stemmed from her dignity, she lay down upon the palate pulling the grimy sheet over her. She shuddered but soon she realized it was not only from disgust. She closed her eyes but she still shuddered and her teeth began to chatter. She was cold, freezing in fact. Their hardly ever were Caribbean nights which were chilly, but they did exist. This one was a bit more then chilly, and to Elizabeth who was accustomed to warm temperatures, and was scantily dressed, it was too cold, it seemed to seep into her bones. Elizabeth could not go to sleep, despite her exhaustion, her head began to ache. Finally her eyes snapped open and she sat up, looking over at the peacefully slumbering Jack, it annoyed her that he seemed to have no qualms over the temperature. An idea began to form in her head, and as unpleasant and disgusting as it seemed she was desperate and after a few more minutes of sitting up in the cold, exhaustion biting at her, her body begging her to sleep, her dignity broke and she rose.

She dragged the dirty sheet over to the slumbering form. Lying on the floor, she reasoned, was no different then lying on the disgusting palate, and it may have been even cleaner, it was lying next to…that man which made her hesitant. But as she stood there, barefoot, the coldness and exhaustions seemed to wrap around her and she just wanted to succumb to sleep, whatever it took. She knelt, he did not stir, and she slowly lay down beside him, and wrapped herself in the sheet. She lay the side facing away from him, her eyes could not seem to close still and she thought it was a wasted effort. She inspected the candles instead of thinking of her disgust; she couldn't even rise now even if she had the will left.

They lay scattered all over the room, like she had observed before, but she noticed now that there was no wax on the floor, some candles were even lighted though they had almost dissipated and in a corner she noticed a few full ones lay. All the candles had a candle holder of some sort, either an old rum bottle or a piece of wood. This was not the hand of a careless man, and a thought occurred to Elizabeth. All these candles would have taken a while to light, and to find a holder for each one would have taken some searching in such a bare room. This did not sound like the work of any of the tavern workers, who didn't seem to offer any services at all really, joining in with their patron's fun and taking their rent. Of course the tavern wasn't high class so she did not expect any better. But if the workers had not lighted the candles, that meant that Jack had. Elizabeth was not complaining, she was extremely grateful for it, and gratitude began to spread to that man sleeping beside her, and understanding. It appeared that she was not the only one afraid of the dreams which lay in the dark. She sat up one last time, looked down at him, even in his sleep she could still see the shadows, he was far too thin and gaunt, she turned herself towards him and laid down once more.

She rested her head down on the bare floor, looking at his mattered hair and the end of his bandanna. His chest kept on rising and falling, his snoring continued. She felt much warmer now, and she snuggled slightly closer to him unconsciously. After a thought she covered him with the sheet as well. She had experienced things which had changed her since the last time she had met him, and it dawned on her that he had experienced terrible things too. There must have been something horrible which had caused such a change in him and this comforted her somewhat. It seemed like some things weren't as impossible as they seemed, and she was not as alone as she had felt like for so long. She had someone…. Someone who could understand (once he was sober that was) and that was enough for now, that was all she needed. Even though they were both still lost at least they had found each other and together maybe they could find a way back to what they were once before. She moved a bit, finding a comfortable position, and she breathed in deeply, behind that smell of sweat and rum there was the sea, and there was that legend, and that meant that there was hope, no matter how small…. it was something.

**Explanation: Hey, I just randomly began typing this. I began to think what happens not three or a few years ahead but in the far future. I thought it would be really interesting to find a Jack who has sunk down and is no longer a legend and an Elizabeth who isn't strong. The characters losing what makes them…them because of experiences in life, and finding one another, hoping to find a bit of what they used to be, just to find that they've each changed too. If anyone wants me to make this into a story I'm happy to oblige. This is NOT JE pairing. I think the only thing Jack can really love is the Pearl, he's far too selfish, uncommitted and too much of a flirt for anything else. And Elizabeth, she's far too young for him and….no. Sorry to anyone who likes JE, just the way I feel. Please review, I hoped you liked it even if it is pretty random. I'd like to improve on my writing and am trying out different styles so tell me what you think please, constructive criticism is welcome. Oh, and the top and bottom poem are actually supposed to be one poem which begins the story and ends it (or chapter whichever). I can't wait to see the movie…it's finally here….YAY!!!! **

**: p Sairra **

**I accidentally deleted this, so I had to post it up again.**


	2. Of Candles and Mistakes

**Mistaken**

"…_But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot. Are you the pirate I've read about or not_?..." **…Elizabeth Swann**

The loud crash woke Elizabeth, she immediately sat up, her eyes darting, trying to find the source of the noise. It came again and she realized it was coming from the door; someone was cursing and swearing in a drunken voice outside. She looked over at Jack; he still lay where he was peacefully, only stirring slightly, his head turned but he continued to snore softly. Elizabeth began to shiver, but it was not because of the cold, she turned deadly pale and quickly began to shake Jack, wanting desperately for him to wake.

"Jack," she called, it was barely above a whisper mainly because of the fear which choked her. "Jack," she called again, shaking him harder but he did not even stir, "Please Jack," her voice cracked with fear as the banging continued, tears of desperation began to fill her eyes, "Please don't leave me alone, get up, please…" her pleads fell on deaf ears though, Jack did not appear to be stirring at all, and the old rusty lock on the door seemed to be about to break, unable to withstand the violent blows coming from outside. Elizabeth quickly reached for the sword, feeling the steel in her hand. She scrambled back, untangling herself from the sheets, as the door suddenly burst open a second time that night, splinters fell on from the broken lock. The sword in her hand was forgotten as she looked up at the man who filled the whole door frame, even if she remembered it was there she didn't know if she would even be able to use it…not since last time.

A large man who resembled a bear stood at the door. He had a fiery red beard and fierce bloodshot eyes were barely visible behind it. He towered at the door and Elizabeth quickly rose, feeling vulnerable at her vantage point on the floor. Rising did not help much, she still had to crane her neck to look up at the mans flushed face, whatever could be seen of it behind his beard. His clothes were well worn and he also smelt heavily of alcohol though Elizabeth could not place what type of drink, one thing was for certain he was not a happy drunk.

"Jack Sparrow," he roared and Elizabeth was reminded of that fateful day when Davy Jones had risen from the ocean and called Jack so ferociously. This man was no Davy Jones, but he was no monkey either.

"Rent, where's my rent?" his voice boomed throughout the whole room, and he looked around wildly, his eyes took in the sleeping Jack and the shocked Elizabeth, who had retreated into a corner, trying to reach the furthest distance she could from such a ferocious man. When his eyes lay on Elizabeth a grin split his face, showing decaying teeth and bleeding gums, Elizabeth recoiled somewhat, the smile made him appear even more ghastly, and despite all she had seen she still could not get used to that putrid look of greed in another human's eyes.

"Well, well, what do we 'ave ere," he said taking a step towards her, his boots fell heavily upon the floor. "Jack's been keepin' company as 'e and can't pay 'is rent can 'e.." He took another step forward and Elizabeth pressed herself further against the wall, she felt the steel of the sword press against her, but she did not raise it, it remained hidden behind her. "Well, well 'e can't be that poor with such a fine lady in the room, can 'e?" He stopped for a moment much to Elizabeth's relief, and looked down at the snoring Jack; he then looked back up at Elizabeth. "So tell me darlin' where does the scoundrel keep all is coin, eh?"

Elizabeth was puzzled; she could not understand what he was talking about. The man stepped forward once more and then looked down again, he had stepped on Jack's hand, but not a peep came from the pirate, who still appeared to be sleeping and was tangled in a mess of dirty sheets. Elizabeth was astounded at the effect alcohol could have on a man, enabling him to be knocked unconscious and not wake, even when a bear who she imagined would weigh as much as a small fishing boat, put his full weight on one of their limbs. The man looked up at Elizabeth again, then stepped forward, this time stepping over Jack, although he did not seem much concerned with stepping on him in the first instance.

"Come now love," he said, trying to turn his gruff booming voce into a purr. Elizabeth could smell his putrid breathe as he lent closer to her, she turned her face in disgust, sweat hung heavily over him, and there was no sickly sweet rum to disguise it. With an ability to inspect him closer, one she would have rather done without, she saw that food was mattered in his beard, and there were some stains which much resembled vomit in smell and sight, upon his shirt.

"Don't play coy with me, I'll make it worth your while. I own this whole tavern love, a fine livin' I make too. Much more then this pretty boy, who hardly can be a bothered to get off his hide to answer the call of nature," he looked back at Jack and spat, Elizabeth felt somewhat nauseous remembering the smell she had identified earlier in the room. She hoped the man was exaggerating, by the looks of him he wasn't the most hygienic person in the Caribbean. "If you tell me where his coin is I might even pay you sumfin for you're trouble." He lent suggestively towards her, and Elizabeth shrunk even further back, trying to position her face away from that ghastly breath. He noticed the obvious look of disgust on her face, and he did not appear to like it. He grabbed her free hand, which she had used to cover her nose, his eyes flashed and he bared his teeth.

"Now missy," he growled, "Ye be tellin' me where the coin is, or I'll be getting' mighty angry ain't it, and you don't want to see old Bart when he's angry, do you now." His grip almost crushed Elizabeth's hand, and she bit her lip.

Her eyes looked past the man, for help, for anything. Her eyes focused on the drunken pirate, standing shakily behind the big brute; there was a confused look on his face, as if he wasn't exactly sure what was going on.

"Jack," Elizabeth mouthed to him, "Help."

He just stood there not responding, just watching and not even moving a finger to flee or fight. All those feelings of understanding seemed to flee Elizabeth and she was left with the dreaded cold, she had been mistaken, there really was no one to help her, she was on her own.

"C'mon missy, I'm waiting," the bear of a man roared in Elizabeth's face, her attention immediately snapped back to him. She could see a bit of his spittle flying, disgust filled her being.

"Maybe I'll just be cutting my losses and taking something in replace of my money, then eh? What say you to that?" He let go of her hand and grabbed her shoulder, gripping it tightly he drew her closer; she was frozen in fear, unable to move, unable to breathe. She had escaped, come all this way, just to have it all end here. She shut her eyes, squeezing them tightly, trying to shut everything out with them. The heavy smell filled her being, choked her. He forced her back closer to the wall, she gasped as she felt the cold steel of the rapier press against her leg. She couldn't use it, not after last time….But then she could almost hear him, see his trusting eyes…

"I know you will…" He seemed to be right there, strong, trusting, that last thing he had said seemed to haunt her, he trusted her to stay alive and come back for him….. then the red filled her vision.

"I can't," she cried out, her eyes snapped open. The rapier snapped up to Bart's throat, her arm moving on its own accord. She shook all over, her grip was all wrong; her arms were weak and loose.

"Now, now, no need for that," Bart stuttered, taking a step back. His eyes immediately lost there drunken, greedy look, there was fear on his face. Then he saw her arm, the way the blade was shaking, and the way the tip was slowly dipping down, her arm weak with no conviction behind it, or courage, just fear. He grinned, showing his rotting teeth again, now he realized the maiden wasn't so terrible most of his fear disappeared, there was still some left though, which caused him to be cautious, he did not move forward any further, but nor did he move back.

"Why don't you just put down that sword lass," he said trying to be persuasive, "Come now, Old Bart is kind, e won't hurt you." He reached over tentatively, Elizabeth saw what he was doing but did not move, she could barely muster the strength of will to hold the sword aloft. He tried to make soothing noises, which came out more like the grunting of a pig, and slowly moved his hand, reaching for her own and attempting to break her grip on the hilt.

"I think you got the wrong room mate," a voice suddenly piped up behind him as someone tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around slowly and glared right into the drunken and dishelved gaze of Jack.

"This is none of your business Sparrow," he spat viciously, "I'm just settling some of your debts."

"And how many would that be mate?" he asked swaying and leaning very closely towards Bart and Elizabeth was almost afraid that he would fall on top of the man. He made a small face it appeared even he could not ignore Bart's smell. She had the distinct impression that he had no idea what was happening.

"'Bout half or so, seeing as she's threatening me," Bart growled, looking suspiciously at Jack.

Jack made a small face and Elizabeth frowned, he looked a bit green, "Oh…." He said, not fully understanding the man, "Oh…..well I dunno mate….."

"Shut up Sparrow," Bart growled, shaking his head. It appeared all Jack's swaying was giving him a headache. "There's naught you can do bout it least ways."

"I feel a bit sick," Jack murmured, Bart growled and went to turn back to Elizabeth when at that moment Jack chose to double over and empty the contents of his stomach right onto Bart's boots.

"That's better," Jack said in relief looking up at Bart's thunderous face he attempted to give what he obviously thought was an apologetic grin; it certainly was small and weak. Bart roared, turning around his fist attempted to connect with Jack's nose but more swiftly then Elizabeth would expect from Jack in his current state, the pirate ducked and quickly jumped back, out of Bart's reach. A few candles teetered in their holders and Jack attempted to right them, he sent a pleading look towards the candles as he kept one eye on Bart and dodged him while ensuring the candles didn't burn the whole place down. All thoughts of Elizabeth were forgotten and she sunk against the wall gratefully, trying to be as small and inconsequential as possible.

"You'll pay for that Sparrow," he growled.

"Oh," Jack said, "A bit o' shine will fix em right up mate," he slurred, and quickly ducked a second fist. "No need to buy…" Jack dodged another fist and then jumped over a bottle containing a candle, which unfortunately the lumbering Bart did not miss. The bottle crashed on the floor, the lighted candle rolling away, Jack was distracted by it for a moment, about to follow it and quickly pick it up before it began a fire. "S'not so good," he almost yelped.

"Shut up," Bart roared, this time his fist did connect with Jacks face and the pirate fell to the floor with the impact, his chase of the candle stopped, it continued to roll and hit the wall, Elizabeth watched it and saw that some sparks had caught the hay lining the floor alight.

Jack didn't even make an attempt to rise, he was bleeding slightly, his lip was split and there was a dark bruise already forming on his eye. Bart kicked him a few times for good measure, then spat on him, much to Jack's disgust which was evident on his face, but still he did not move. Bart planted his boot firmly on Jack's throat, pressing a bit of his weight onto it. Jack gasped for breathe, but did not raise his arms to prevent it, nor did he struggle.

"You're nothing Sparrow," Bart hissed maliciously, "An' you'll always be nothing more then a dog." Jack was turning blue, his eyes were glazed and unfocused, though if it was because of the lack of oxygen or something else Elizabeth couldn't tell. Her attention immediately was taken away from the burning candle and the small fire which was beginning to spark, fear choked her, this time for Jack.

"Stop it," she screamed, jumping up, "Stop it, you'll kill him."

"No one's gonna' be crying over a dog," Bart growled, but he turned to Elizabeth, he slowly took his boot off Jack, and kicked the lying pirate who was gasping and spluttering on the floor, coughs racked his body. "An' if I weren't so busy I would finish him, but seeing as things are….now, where were we missy?" He stepped towards her, greed burning in his eyes, Elizabeth's throat constricted in fear, she had one eye on the blaze which was slowly building and one eye on the tavern owner who seemed barely to notice it. The click of a pistol barrel sounded behind Bart, his eyes suddenly widened in fear, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I think you were just leaving mate, if I weren't mistaken," Jack's voice sounded behind him as cold as steel, he was still on the floor but he had his pistol cocked and aimed at Bart's head, the flames crackling near him cast a red glow onto his gaunt and haunted features.

"I'll be getting you for this Sparrow," Bart hissed, but his voice was smaller and his frame seemed to deflate.

"I'm just a dog mate," Jack said, but Elizabeth noticed it was not said with mischief or cheek but rather grimly and tonelessly. "What do I care for threats, my life ain't worth worrying bout, isn't that right?"

Bart had nothing to say to this, he slowly turned around, Jack has raised himself to his feet, and his hand holding the pistol was steady. "Now get out, before this lady sees something she really shouldn't," he threatened.

"You owe me Sparrow," Bart hissed, "What bout the payments?"

Jack flexed the finger that was on the trigger, and stepped menacingly towards the tavern owner. Bart quickly ran to the door, Jack followed him with the pistol, and then once the man was out he slammed the broken door shut.

"I want you out of my tavern Sparrow," Bart roared through the closed door, "And I'll be wanting my money you hear me. I'll be getting it, there's only so many places a dog can run to in Tortuga."

Jack pulled the trigger, the pistol went off and a small hole appeared in the already damaged wood, Old Bart roared but in anger or fear Elizabeth wasn't quite sure, they heard his heavy boots pounding down the stairs, then there was silence. Elizabeth watched Jack closely, he was looking down at his pistol, tracing the patterns absent mindedly, almost stroking it, his eyes were glazed and lost once more.

"Jack," she called tentatively, his head snapped up and he looked at her, his eyes appeared to be more clearer then they had when she had first laid eyes on him, but he still was not completely focused.

Suddenly his head snapped up, he sniffed the air then turned to the small blaze which was in the room, as if he had not expected this unwanted guest. He quickly moved towards the corner where Elizabeth had left his rapier. He picked it up and sheathed it, along with holstering his pistol. Then looking around the room frantically, going on his hands and knees, his hands groped in the darkness of the corners, he was muttering to himself but Elizabeth couldn't quite catch what he was saying.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, moving towards him almost afraid he had truly gone mad.

"Well Missy," he said it almost sarcastically and with slight bitterness which made Elizabeth stop in her tracks. His speech was much more coherent and he did not appear half as drunk as he had a moment ago, his voice was still rough and raw though, expressionless, and his eyes were still dull and lost, he looked up at her from his vantage point on the floor. "I'm trying to find something to put out those bloody flames behind you, which in case you haven't noticed is a fire. It would be good if you could lend me some help."

"What are you looking for," Elizabeth asked frantically, realizing the rapid growth of the hungry flames.

"Have you seen the chamber pot," Jack called, "Do I even have a chamber pot?" this question was directed to himself.

"Jack," Elizabeth reprimanded, "Now is hardly the time to be…relieving yourself," a blush crept over her face. No amount of trekking in the dirt and mud through horrible weather and disgusting conditions could still beat that breeding from her, and she seemed reminded of it in the most unlikely of places. Even here so far away from home she could almost see her fathers eyes widen in shock, if he ever found out she had said such a thing she didn't doubt that his heart would fail on the very spot.

Jack just ignored her, "I don't think I did," he muttered frowning to himself, he got up on his knees, then quickly turned around he grabbed the sheets tangled on the floor where he had left them. He got up and began beating the fire with them, but this did not help much as the dirt which fell off them just appeared to be feeding the flames, the sheet was soon ablaze, and Jack quickly let go of it, the fire spread further and Elizabeth quickly began a hasty retreat. Jack was just standing there though, and she hesitated, it didn't appear like he was following her. He was gazing into the flames that dull glazed look in his eyes again, he slowly held up one hand as if to touch them.

"Jack," Elizabeth shouted at him, she sprang to his side and grabbed his hand, dragging it away from the flames. "_We_ have to get out." She put an emphasis on the 'we' although right then she just felt like one person as she saw Jack's vacant stare. She dragged Jack and though he was like a dead weight he dragged his feet almost unwillingly to follow her like and obedient child, she pushed the broken door open, the smoke was beginning to engulf the room and she quickly pushed him out of the door way in front of her. She quickly stumbled out, slammed the door shut behind her in an attempt to keep the flames at bay, coughing some what she fell into someone.

Her wrist were grabbed as she looked up at a leering Bart, her burning eyes focused on two other men, built like anvils behind him, they had clubs ready in their hands and had cornered Jack and her.

"I'll be collecting on my debt Sparrow, with interest," He spat towards the man, who just stood there he wasn't even attempting to run, his head hung in submission like a beaten dog. "No one threatens old Bart."

Elizabeth felt choked as Bart turned to her, her mind went blank and the fear seemed to envelope her once again, thoughts began to rise up, what was the point of fighting, the end would only be the more gruesome. Blackness was about to envelope her, her eyes falling in and out of focus, but then her gaze turned to Jack and her eyes suddenly focused sharply, her limbs stopped shaking. The two men were advancing on him, one hit him hard across the face and again he did not fight back, so unlike him, so unlike what he was before he did not even attempt to reach for his rapier or pistol, though they were strapped to his side.

Elizabeth couldn't allow them to hurt what was left of him anymore, she had to find him, she had to fulfill her promise and the only way she would maintain the little strength she had would be with Jack, she couldn't be alone, not again.

Elizabeth mind worked clearly, faster then it had these long grueling months, her thoughts immediately turned to the fire raging behind them. Obviously old Bart had not noticed the smoke tendrils curling up from under the battered door.

"Fire," she suddenly screamed, "Fire." She struggled against Bart's grip and twisted out as his grip weakened in surprise. She quickly leapt away from him, then his eyes widened as he now noticed the smoke tendrils which had been hidden behind Elizabeth.

"FIRE," he roared, the drunks which had been sleeping on the landing slowly woke, some jumped up, doors burst open and sleepy heads peeked out, bloodshot eyes and mussed hair peered out. "FIRE," he roared again.

This caused panic; people began screaming yelling, like a large wave they ran out onto the landing. There was a crush, and a clamor of panic filled the tavern. Jack had fallen to the floor, Elizabeth quickly ran towards him, she tried to pull him up but almost fell with his weight, small as it was.

"We have to go Jack," she screamed at him, "Come on." He just groaned and attempted to pull himself away from her. "Please," she sobbed out at him as people pushed and stepped on them, trying to get away from the flames which Bart and his men were trying to fight now, all thoughts of her and Jack forgotten, for now but Elizabeth didn't know how long Bart would take to give up on his tavern and turn all those endeavors on thoughts of revenge.

Jack focused on her, and then he reached out once more, brushing his fingers against her cheekbone where it was throbbing. Then he jumped up, his eyes had a small bit of clarity in them once more. He gripped Elizabeth's arm and they quickly pushed their way through the clamoring crowd, running down the stairs, jumping over slumped forms.

Elizabeth was finally able to breathe as they burst through the taverns doors, but Jack did not stop there in the dawns light, he dragged her and kept her running. They ran through many twisted streets, cobbles dug into Elizabeth's feet and soon she was lost completely in maintaining her breathe. They finally drew to a halt in an alley, Elizabeth gratefully collapsed onto a crate and Jack lent against the wall, they both were panting heavily.

Jack flashed a small weak grin at her and she realized she had been staring at him, she quickly averted her gaze unsure what to do say to him now.

"You should really be more careful next time love," he rasped almost mischievously. Elizabeth looked up quickly, she had almost thought for a second that he sounded as he had all those years ago, but when she looked up at him he was still a shadow of himself, his eyes did not sparkle and his grin did not fill his whole face, she shook her head telling that spark of hope which had relit that she had probably been mistaken. She felt more at ease with him then she had since he had burst through the tavern door though.

After a few seconds it burst forth from her. "Jack I need your help…" She trailed off as she looked up at him, it was then she noticed the white line around his neck, appearing ghostly in the dark it looked like an omen. It was much like a wound or a scar branding his skin it resembled a band… or a rope….

"You aren't a damsel Miss," he interrupted; the grin disappeared from his face, it seemed more shadowed and haunted then before as he realized the direction of her gaze. His hand flew to his throat and he winced as though it pained him, he pulled his heavy jacket collar to hide it. His voice was rough and raw; it sounded harsh and made her wince as the sound carried down the silent alley. "And I'm certainly not a knight in shining amour. I don't give one wit why you came or what you want, so you can sail yourself right back along the way you've come. After we get out of here and find where we are I couldn't care less what happens to you, savvy?"

Elizabeth dropped her gaze; the hope seemed to be spluttering once more and dyeing out. "Don't take it personally love," he finally said softly, relenting slightly, "I care even less for meself," she quickly looked up at him but he refused to meet her gaze, feigning indifference. Elizabeth looked away from him once more, inspecting the cobbles of the street as she felt her eyes begin to fill.

"All I've wanted for so long was to find you Jack, I thought you'd help…" she whispered, he just ignored her. Elizabeth looked up at him, this time he met her eye, his gaze dull, "I thought you could help…I've come all this way….I thought…I thought…"

"Life is one big mistake," he said expressionlessly, "Think of that."

She turned away from him once again, trying to concentrate on anything other then that lost gaze, the gaze which seemed to pierce her heart and chill her to the bone, despite all the things she had seen and been through. She picked at her dress cuffs, what was once lace had now turned to string. She began knotting it and undoing it, using the sailors knots she had learnt upon the Black Pearl during its glorious days when Jack was a legend and it seemed fairytales could fix anything. Her hands kept on slipping though, and she could not see through the tears which blurred her vision. She did not notice Jack now gazing at her and her work intently, a flicker of memory at those familiar knots she tied passing over his face, and a look of longing. All Elizabeth could think of were those words he had just spoken, which seemed to hang over the otherwise silent alley. They rang true it seemed, her life appeared to be one big mistake.

She had certainly made mistakes, she had made a mistake coming here, she had made a mistake escaping, she had made a mistake by promising, she had made a mistake…..so many mistakes….. The worst mistake of them all was believing that this man was Captain Jack Sparrow, when all he really was a broken half hung dream.

**I thought I'd just get a chapter up, not very long, but maybe I'll extend it, or write another. Thank you crunchycheezit, because of you the fic lives (That was the first review I read, so sorry to anyone else who did, thanks to you too). Please anyone who's reading it review again, and a new chapter shall magically appear. I just saw DMC I'm in shock, not because of the ending because I knew that was going to happen, but because of Jack and Elizabeth. I still stand by what I said before, I reckon Elizabeth only thinks she's in love with Jack, but it's really his legend she's in love with and what he represents while Jack…he's a flirt I rest my case. I loved it, I can't wait for the next one, 10 whole months!!!!!! I going to go see it again, the more you watch it the more you pick up. **

**I've now added extra on to it, hope it makes it better, I actually had two different extra bits, I thought this one was the better of the two though, tell me what you think. I'm trying to pay attention to detail and actually get a good plot going, unfortunately me being me and not a fabulous writer I'm not very sophisticated with the plots and symbols. Sorry if I'm insulting you people with lame plot/story, as long as I don't get as bad as the T.V soaps. (shudder). : ) **

**Thanks to:**

**Rogue Btutterfly: Hi Pixie : ). You read, you reviewed, thanx, now get out. (lol just kidding just don't touch my jar of dirt.) True ppl do love a bad boy, but as long as Jack doesn't fall for her I'm happy, it'll be way too out of character. Elizabeth's going to get stronger, stuff have happened to her (which I have to think up) which have made her the damsel. Like I said before the characters lose what makes them, which for Elizabeth is strength. But don't worry as fic progresses she will get back to normal, or may get worse, watteva. (It's fun having all this evil author power.)**

**pebbles1234: As you can see it's a story now. Thanks for the compliment, I hope you enjoy it as a story too and it's as good, and hopefully not spoilt.**

**ShadowShard: I completely agree with you. Jack should just stick to the sea and the Pearl, I like to think he's selfish. (Maybe it's because I am but lets just forget that lol). Don't worry Jack won't be gone forever, hopefully, and as you can see he's still got a little of himself in there. All questions shall be answered as the story progresses. **

**Emotions5: I'm so happy that you think it's good. I know that ending sucked but was great because it did….grrrr….darn good writers….**

**the honest reader: Each to their own and I suppose they can work to a degree. Thanks for the encouragement, a lot of my stories are just impulse and certainly are random. I get a little bored of the long intros so happy you enjoyed. **

**Crunchycheezit: I didn't stop lol. All will be explained as it goes on. I feel bad for Jack too (sob). **


	3. Of Emptiness and Wholeness

**Whole**

"…_Not a lots known about Jack Sparrow before…" _**…Gibbs**

Elizabeth was jostled and pushed the many voices, shouting, screaming and fighting around her all melding till it was one roar which filled her ears and made it hard to think. The thick smoke and heavy pungent smell of Tortuga did not help in the least, wafting to her nose and making her eyes burn. She tried to keep the brown tricorn hat in sight, which swayed and bobbed a little above the crowd, and was grateful though she had never noticed it before, that the Captains hat was unique. Many men swayed towards her but she managed to avoid collision and mostly she remained unnoticed, enveloped in the crowd and just another girl. She managed to push her way through the heavily filled tavern until she finally reached Jack; the pirate was sitting at a table in the corner, holding his head, and massaging his temples slowly.

She slipped easily into a broken chair opposite him, a candle lay on the table between them, it was lighted. Despite the day light streaming outside the tavern was dark and dim, having no windows. The candle casts Jack's face in an ethereal red light and created heavy shadows, making him look even more gaunt and haunted, his eye was already black and heavily bruised, it appeared painful and Elizabeth could not seem to take her eyes from it, or him. Elizabeth quickly dropped her gaze as his dark eyes looked up at her from under his heavy lids.

She cast her gaze around the disarray and chaos which filled the tavern, and then quickly glanced up at Jack; he was still looking at her with that impenetrable gaze. "I thought all of Tortuga was asleep by morning," she said weakly attempting a smile but keeping her gaze firmly planted on the small flickering candle sitting between them, she did not want to meet his gaze again.

"Times running out missy," he replied his voice harsh, "There's no time to sleep anymore, not unless you want the little you have slipping between your fingers."

Those dark foreboding words were not the ones which would ever pass the lips of the former Captain Jack Sparrow, Elizabeth found herself thinking, but then she quickly dismissed it. This was not the old Captain Jack Sparrow, and these new words seemed to match the new appearance of Jack, with his haunted face and lost eyes if he was to caper about as he used to it would not have seemed right, but at least it would have been a small comfort to Elizabeth, something that was familiar and she knew how to respond to. Of course Jack had never been accommodating when it came to helping people be comfortable around him.

There was a long silence as each became lost in their own thoughts, Elizabeth could just catch a glimpse of Jack at the edge of her vision, he was no longer looking at her, but gazing into the flickering candle light as well. Suddenly he stirred; looking up at her again he shifted in his seat.

"May I ask you a question?" he suddenly said, he caught Elizabeth completely off guard, leaving no time to respond, "Why is it that you persist on following me missy, hm?"

Elizabeth looked up at him blankly, she had been expecting the question but now it had come all her planned answers seemed to have fled, leaving her bare of thought. "What do you want me to say Jack?" she finally whispered, settling to answering his question with a question.

He looked deeply into her eyes, searching for something there; maybe for the same thing she was searching for in him, finally he was the one to drop his gaze, looking into the candle light once more. "As I pointed out before missy, I'm not your knight in blooming shining amour," he said roughly, "You'll have to look elsewhere for that, nor am I a gentleman. You can follow me till the ships come in, I'm not going to be more inclined to help you, or bother to lift a finger to assist you if you get in trouble in this town."

"I don't believe that," Elizabeth said softly, and with all her heart she didn't want to, for believing it would mean that all she'd gone through had been in vain, and all her hopes were naught.

"The pauper doesn't believe he's poor," Jack muttered, "Doesn't mean he's any less starving."

"There was a time when you would say the world was possible to have," said Elizabeth passionately, her voice rising. Looking at this man who was a shadow, it made anger almost seem to stir in her. His words were so dim, so different, so changed and she couldn't stand it, he was supposed to be the same unchanged man, how dare he go off and change, leaving her drifting in an abyss with no anchor. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair, and for a moment all she wanted to do was hurt him, hurt him a little just to prove that she wasn't the only one who was scared, that somewhere in this seemingly lost emotionless man there was a bit of fear too, and a want for things to be as they were, a want to find himself. Because if he wanted it too, just as Elizabeth did, it meant it wasn't impossible, it meant that there was a chance, no matter how tiny and insignificant it seemed, it meant everything to her, to know there was a chance to get things back as they once were.

"There was a time," she continued, her face becoming flushed, her eyes brightening somewhat as she became engrossed in her memories, recalling that time and almost seeing it in front of her, trying to relay it to the unresponsive man facing her. "There was a time when nothing was impossible to you. If the pauper doesn't believe he's poor then he'll find a way to become rich Jack, and make his belief true, just like you used to….just like you can…"

"I can't," Jack cut her off roughly, almost bitterly, he rose from the table. "I can't perform miracles missy, I can't turn lead into gold, and I can't help you when I can't even help myself. My beliefs long gone, it's time you let go of yours."

Elizabeth blinked, seeing once more that broken man in front of her, that shadow and the flush disappeared from her face, and the spark left her eyes and once more she was just a lost woman trying to survive. The memories had been wonderful while they lasted, but reality soon catches up to all of us and the truth of the matter was that Jack was not what he once was and nor was Elizabeth.

"Can't you just try," Elizabeth continued frustrated and angry now with herself. "Can't you just try a little to forget and move on? Can't you just try to be a little of what you were?"

Jack looked at her, straight in the eye and she could not look away. It seemed like their gaze lasted an eternity, he seemed to be having an inner struggle but promptly he turned and walked off, his jaunty and unusual gate taking him through the crowd, as silent as ever. There would have been a time when you couldn't shut Jack Sparrow up, but that time appeared to be over.

Elizabeth hesitated for a moment, looking down at the tiny burning candle on the table, she then licked her fingers and stifled it, quickly taking her hand away and watching the smoke slowly curl up to the ceiling in spiraling tendrils. She then rose and followed Jack's bobbing hat, passing through the crowd again.

She had hardly noticed the noise for a moment, or the smell, it had seemed like it had just been her and Jack with each their own pain with the candle between them, but now the noise filled her ears once more and the smell burned her nose. She found herself wishing to be away from this crowded place, she ironically remembered herself, a fugitive only a few weeks before in Port Royal, unable to enter a tavern or any public place for fear of discovery and arrest, yet aching for another human's words, to hear insignificant chatter which she could lose her constant worries in. To laugh at a drunk or watch a fight, but now she found all the crowd did was make her feel even more alone and distant. She had seen the thing which would forever stay with her, the thing which these people had hardly been affected by and little understood, for now though, their innocence, if you could ever call Tortugan citizens innocent, would not be long lived.

One got lost in crowds as Elizabeth was finding, and remained insignificant and unknown, Elizabeth was already lost enough and she did not care to be more so. Nor could she bear having not one soul beside herself know her story, but she could not bear having anyone know it either, for she was ashamed and guilt ridden as well as afraid. So Elizabeth quickly moved through the crowd and finally escaped it, exiting through the tavern doors she felt like she could breathe a little easier.

She stood for a moment allowing her eyes to adjust to the bright light of the sun, shining down upon her face. When the blackness had receded enough for her to see she looked up the cobbled street, and she saw something which made her heart sink with apprehension and fear. A familiar figure stood his back to Elizabeth, his large frame appearing to fill the small street, his red hair flaming in the sun. It appeared Bart had not been able to save his tavern after all and was looking for revenge. He was talking angrily with a man who was selling chains and necklaces, pilfered honestly but all goods were in Tortuga, it was expected.

Elizabeth caught the raised words of Sparrow and Wench from him as he angrily began pointing at the man and then at a necklace he held. Elizabeth quickly turned and began walking briskly away, her head down, not waiting to hear more. She was tense and her muscles clenched with fear. Shouting broke out behind her, and ignoring the actual words being said and the sound of fighting she ran, for fear someone was flying after her. She passed a dark barn with an appearance that a slight breeze would blow it over; it would have not been at all spectacular if someone had not come out of it and grabbed her, pulling her quickly into the darkness and into a musty odor.

Elizabeth bit, kicked and cried, but the person suddenly let her go and turned her around to face them, stepping back from her, she recognized Jack and quickly calmed herself, turning slightly red. Her eyes adjusted to the little light, it was just a simple barn with a bit of hay in the corner, which also littered the stone floor. There were no animals to be seen but the smell of them and their manure had not left the place, making Elizabeth scrunch her nose in disgust.

Jack looked down at his afflicted hand which had been bitten sorrowfully, shaking it a bit and rubbing it to try and still the pain.

"A nice set of pearly whites you have there don't you," he said eyeing her with apprehension, "I'm lucky there's no gold among them, or I might not have a finger."

"You shouldn't have done that," she snapped feeling angry at herself for crying so pathetically, she quickly wiped her wet eyes with her hands, trying to brush away the rest of the tears before they had a chance to fall.

"Is he still out there?" Jack asked ignoring her reproof; he quickly shut the barn door, barring it with a board of wood, he then turned back to her. "You know the ugly bear."

Elizabeth responded blankly, unsure about who he meant. Jack sighed as if one who was suffering, "You know," he elaborated, "The tavern owner, red head, about so tall, horrible singing voice, still I think he's half eunuch."

A laugh escaped Elizabeth now understanding who he meant, it stopped as soon as it had come, stifled by surprise more then anything. Elizabeth had found the noise unnatural, not hearing it for months, and yet there was something pleasant in it, a care freeness and fun. "He's on the other street, I think there was an argument," Elizabeth said softly, feeling slightly awkward after her revelation and discovery. "You can say his name; I don't think he'll hear you."

"I'm superstitious missy," Jack whispered to her falsely, a small grin tweaking his lips, to see her face like that, the laugh causing her eyes to sparkle and a blush to creep into her otherwise pale cheeks, had made him feel a tad lighter, it brought him slight relief from an otherwise dim world. He moved around her, gesturing to try and explain his point. "Believe he comes every time you say his name, mighty unpleasant. I was just telling the truth anyway; remember I told you that I tell it uncommonly often you know."

Elizabeth almost smiled, but remembering their early conversation she stifled it, just as she had the candle. Maybe a little of her had been hurt and she wanted to return the favor, despite the fact she felt hope rise up in her again at the words Jack had spoken, a response which would have been gotten from him long before, when he was different. The hurt over ruled the hope though, and she did not see, blinded by feelings, that maybe that little change had been brought upon by her previous words, that maybe Jack had been making a conscience effort to find a little of himself, to start with words that had remained unspoken, with quips which had remained unappreciated and dead. Jack was trying to get rid of a bit of the darkness and dimness which he had become so accustomed to, because and for her.

"So you do believe in something," she replied a bit stiffly. Jacks small grin disappeared and Elizabeth immediately regretted her words which had taken it away.

"Why must everything center around belief with you?" Jack requested, almost lightly but there was no small twinkle in his eye and no shadowy grin.

"Because it's all I have Jack," she said, beginning where they had stopped. "Why can't you see that?"

"And it's the one thing I don't," Jack answered, "Among many; you seem also to have a seeing problem missy."

"There's a war going on Jack, a war out there," Elizabeth said despairingly, bringing up what they had both mutually kept silent about. "Doesn't that effect you even a little, you, all these people they hide on this island, it's not going to be safe forever."

Jack turned to her and for a moment Elizabeth was afraid, his eyes were wild, and she was afraid that he would take his pistol and shoot her, even though his hand had not moved an inch. His breathe came out ragged with anger and he looked livid, she had gained a response from him, something more then a stupor, and now she no longer felt she wanted it.

"Maybe you should inspect the burned buildings near the docks Missy," he said his voice dangerously low, "Or maybe you should inspect the many taverns closed and boarded, the notices hanging which no one has dared to take down. They did try and take Tortuga, they tried, and they both failed. But it's not left without it's marks," with this his hand unconsciously went to his throat, as if it pained him, and he pulled his collar higher and tighter, covering the mark which marred it and him. "Why do you think there are so fewer patrons, why do you think the streets are less crowded," he continued, "There leaving one by one, for fear….for loss….nothings like it used to be in the world for them, and all the rum and women can't seem to change that, no matter how hard they try."

She looked into his eyes and though the fear still lingered she realized it was not only Tortuga he talked of and she felt a bit of pity. "Were you there Jack?" gathering her courage she asked him softly, he shook his head slowly and seemed to deflate somewhat, the fire left and the shadow fell, Elizabeth relaxed slightly, her hand which she had not noticed was clenched loosened, her nails leaving marks on her palm.

"It was before," he said hoarsely, "Before I came."

"What happened to you before Jack, what happened to change you so?" she asked, desperately wanting to know, to understand, prepared to suffer the consequences if just to share a bit of what they had both seen and lived through.

"Now's the time to forget," Jack quickly snapped, moving further into the shadows of the barn, "You said that yourself missy, and truer words haven't been spoken."

"I was wrong," Elizabeth whispered, but the words could still be heard in the silent barn. She sighed and ran her hand through her long mattered now dirty hair. Once so freshly brushed and cared for it now hung loose and tangled, hardly recognizable as her hair at all, covered in soot and dirt. She slipped down the floor; sitting there she looked into the darkness of the barn and at Jack.

"Will was taken," she said softly, the words tore at her but they had to be spoken, she needed Jack's help and she needed him to see that, he was the only one. No matter what happened to him or her they needed to ignore it and help each other for now. "The Spanish attacked Port Royal in the night, a stealth attack, Will only survived it I think because I stopped him from going out there and fighting, I….I was afraid for him, and I….." she shook her head, she couldn't go any further and she wasn't ready yet, she didn't want to, to tell this shadow of Jack or to tell anyone of it, she felt as if the burden would stay locked away in her forever, the guilt consuming her soul silently. "They found us in the morning," she continued, her voice was racked with the memory, filled with everything and nothing, "They took us out, rounded up all the survivors into Fort Charles, you know the square. They, they took all the men those fit to fight and those who were craftsmen, they took them somewhere, I don't know where, I just know that they were taken from Port Royal by ship, the _Monyetta._ Father was kept as a political prisoner and they shoved me in a cell, I think I would have gone mad Jack if I'd stayed there any longer….it was horrible….." she shuddered at the thought of it, all those days of little hope, of so much fear, she hadn't known then that Will was taken as a prisoner, she had thought they had taken the men to shoot them, and that fear kept her awake night and day, kept her away from food, and filled her dark days, even now there was little hope.

"I managed to escape," she said, Jack didn't ask for details or any explanations, Elizabeth continued, not supplying them, just kept on going like she had these past months. "I hid away in some places I used to play in as a child, they were looking for me, the soldiers held Port Royal, swarming all over but I managed to stow away on a ship eventually, get away from it all. I don't know how, but I suppose it was the one out of a hundred times they weren't prudent enough. I slipped away when we got to the next port and made my way here, to you, to get your help." She tried to catch Jack's gaze, hidden as it was in the darkness, "I need your help Jack," she pleaded, "To find Will."

"It's best to let your William go now," Jack said after a long silence, his voice emotionless, "He's probably dead, go back to Port Royal missy, and live out your life, what's left of it and what you can salvage."

"He's not," Elizabeth said, but it came out a soft whisper, barely audible. She felt a single tear drop and that was all she would allow herself. Her fear had been voiced by this shadow, but she could not believe it and she would not. Will was alive, somewhere upon the sea or maybe in Spain, she wasn't going to leave him or let him go, as Jack had put it.

"He's not," she said more strongly, she rose to her feet, this time her gaze was filled with anger, she seemed to shake with it. "Will's stronger then that, he would never give up," she protested passionately, furious that Jack would even suggest it. She said it almost accusing him, accusing _him_ of giving up. "He's alive, there's nothing for me back at Port Royal, no one left that can help me, but Will's still out there I know it, and I am going to find him." She sounded much more convicted then she felt, but she needed to have the words spoken, needed Jack to believe them so then maybe she could almost believe them too.

Jack did not move, gazing at her with those lost eyes, then suddenly he struggled with something attached to his belt, not removing his gaze. He threw it on the hay littered stone floor at her feet. She looked down at his black compass, lying in front of her, engraved with patterns and designs, it seemed faded and a bit care worn, but she knew that it still would work; a broken compass could never break after all.

"There missy," Jack said, his voice harsh, rising up from a dark place inside of him, a place he thought he alone only knew of, "Go find your fair de William, I'll have no part in it, I've already told you that, I've had enough of wars and krakens, and I have my own reasons not to sail upon the cruel lady sea."

Elizabeth didn't exactly understand his comment, but she understood his rejection. She rose angrily to his words, ignoring the compass lying on the stones. "Captain Jack Sparrow would have helped me," she snapped, "He would never have been afraid of war or the sea." It was a foolish thing to say, and Elizabeth knew it, she had seen war, experienced it first hand, the things she had seen were too bitter and sad to tell, too filled with pain and realizations, but they were there and they would make any and all men afraid. For the second time that evening she regretted her words, but she believed the first part of them, Captain Jack Sparrow would have helped her.

"And Lizzy would not have hidden away while her home was being invaded," Jack replied bitingly, "If my memory serves me right, she would have fought, for what she believed in as your always echoing, isn't that right? But neither of them are here right now, there's just you and me, and I'm not going to war, and I'm not going anywhere near the sea and there's naught that can change my mind missy, so we each have to deal with the lots we were given and carry on as we were before," he waved his hands as if shooing her or dismissing her like she was a tiny child.

There was a sudden bang emitting from outside and someone began struggling with the barn door, Jack acted quickly, his small speech forgotten, grabbing Elizabeth and pulling her into the shadows.

"Anyone in there," came a frail voice, obviously the barn owner.

"Anyone in there,", he repeated again then paused to listen, they stayed in the shadows, tensed and silent, not daring to even breathe, the man attempted one last time to open the barn but thankfully the wood stayed in place. The owner cursed and they could hear the scraping of boots as he began to walk away, deeming it not worth the trouble. Jack and Elizabeth both sighed silently somewhat, relieved. Then suddenly the heavy tread of boots could be heard and they paused in front of the barn.

Bart's voice emitted from outside, booming and gruff and Elizabeth's eyes widened in fear, she could feel Jack tense beside her, but then a thought flittered through her mind.

"Have you seen Sparrow," Bart called, slightly hostile. The barn owner muttered something gruffly in reply which Bart apparently did not like as he cursed at him. An argument began and all the while Elizabeth and Jack stood in the dark, listening in silent fear. They could only hope that Bart would exchange his words and then leave swiftly, all the while being unaware of their presence inside.

Elizabeth turned to Jack, seeing his face the black eye he had received this morning was lost in the shadows, but it was still there and made him look even more beat and faded, like a man beyond even his years, she had little time to act and little options and she was desperate, so she gathered her courage and acted upon her plan.

"I'll scream," she hissed, Jack's eyes widened, he jumped from foot to foot and made a face at her as if daring her to, elaborately reaching for his pistol he then thought better of it and bit his fist instead to presumably to stop himself from cursing or doing anything rash, if Elizabeth was not so afraid she would have found it comical. It appeared that a bit of the old Jack Sparrow peeked through every now and then in the most unlikely of times.

"I'll scream," she whispered looking him in the eye, trying to ignore his nervous movements, "At least take me as far as I need to go, just to the docks even, I can't find my way from here." Jack gave her almost a murderous look, glancing towards the door.

"You must have seen someone at least today," they could hear Bart growl outside, anger at the edge of his voice. "What about in the barn, anyone sleep the night."

"I'll scream, I have nothing to lose Jack, not anymore," Elizabeth persisted; Jack looked into her serious level eyes, with a glint of determination which hadn't been there in a long time, then back at the door. Finally he nodded slowly, sighing his shoulders slumped like a beaten dog and he took his fist from his mouth, the fight had gone out of him. Elizabeth would have felt sorry for him, if she did not have plans and fears of her own. She was going to go find Will and Jack was coming with her, they may be changed people now, but having him along was better then being alone, and it was a small comfort if any.

"Promise," Elizabeth said, determined to bind him, voices were being raised louder outside and now they were both glancing nervously at the door, which was being rattled.

"Oy, don't you go in there," the owner growled, "That's my private property that is." A small scuffle broke outside; they could hear the two men struggling.

"Promise on your life," Elizabeth hissed frantically. "Or I will scream, so help me."

Jack hesitated then suddenly began untangling one of the braids which had been salvaged; he worked deftly and then pulled off a bead placing it in her hand. It was a small black wooden bead, worth practically nothing, but the look in Jack's eyes told her it was priceless to him.

"I swear on the Pearl," he said softly, wrapping her fingers around the bead, "And on the memory this bead stands for." His voice was pained as if he'd done something and he knew now he wouldn't be able to get out of it, but he let go of her hand gently though extremely reluctantly and his gaze dropped. Elizabeth held the bead to her, she knew he would do as she had asked, and once they reached the docks she would figure out some way to make him continue the journey further, but for now she was comforted in the knowledge and realization that she still trusted Jack Sparrow, the little of him which was left.

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and the barn wall shook, Jack and Elizabeth shrunk further into the shadows, there was shouting and the heavy boots of Bart could be heard fleeing, as the tread of someone lighter ran to the scene.

"Gave you a good knock e did Old George, didn't he," came a man's voice and they heard a scuffle as presumably the barn owner was helped up. "Think e would ave taken your ead off if I hadn't startled him. What did e want?"

"Mad fellow e was," the barn owner replied angrily, "Looking for Jack Sparrow and some wench e said. Wonder what Jack Sparrow did this time, be sending him a bill I will for the blooming knock, won't be able to work for a week, infamous his blooming escapades are."

The other man chuckled good humouredly, "You don't work anyway George," they could hear him say, "Anyway you'd have to send the mail to the grave, Jack Sparrows dead e is, lud went down years ago, didn't you hear? Tried to recruit im they did, the navy, the East Death Trading Company, even the Spanish wanted him, when all this trouble just started up. Eard e went down fighting, lucky bugger escaped having to see the world as it is, all this war, hardly any pirating happening, everyone 'fraid, tain't right. Think it would a broken is eart, e was one of em pirate legends you know, one of the last I think. So you got two bob for a helper?"

The barn owner's response was to curse at this and the other man just chuckled again.

"I heard a different version, I did," Old George said contemplatively.

"How bout you tell me then," the other man said, "Over a drink" the bar owner soon relented and they moved off, heading for the tavern and a drink. Elizabeth turned to look at Jack, her eyes wide. He was gazing at the pattern of light left by the cracks in the boards of the barn, the light playing on the floor contrasting with the shadow. His eyes were lost though, glazed and lost in something else.

"Is that, is it true Jack?" she asked him softly almost tentatively.

Jack looked up at her sharply, "I ain't dead right now am I love," he rasped. "Least I don't think I am, and a man can't cheat death twice, I already did it once, I appear to be done with dieing, for now it seems." His hand reached to his neck again and he seemed to be inspecting his ring closely but Elizabeth saw his eyes were unfocused.

"But the navy, the company…" Elizabeth began again.

"Look there just tales missy," Jack snapped looking at her angrily this time. "Just fabrications of something that's long past and gone."

"All tales have a whisper of truth," Elizabeth said, echoing what she had remembered him saying so long ago.

"Just let it lie," Jack growled, turning away from her. "Now do you want to get to the docks or not? We better get started before the bear decides he wants to come back and finish his search." He headed for the door. Elizabeth hesitated, then moved and picked up the discarded compass, which lay forlorn on the stone floor; she laid it in the palm of her hand along with the bead Jack had given her.

Elizabeth looked down at the bead Jack had handed to her, it lay in the palm of her hand almost shining but right then it seemed small and to mean nothing but an echoing shadow, it seemed that even trusting Jack was not enough, but she had to face up to the reality of things.

Jack and she couldn't delve into each others past, nor heal each other as she had hoped for before; she should have let that hope go after her first words with him in that alley and it appeared no one could achieve such a miracle. Their hurts seemed to run too deep for that, and neither seemed willing to share with the other. But they could help each other stay alive. After all two broken people together must make at least a semblance of a whole person, so truthfully she followed the shadow of Jack because all she wanted right then was to feel whole again.

**I was listening to Rush of Blood to the Head, the song by Coldplay when I wrote this, so blame all the drama on the song, lol. Hope you liked, I don't know bout this chapter, it seems to be lacking, help would be appreciated and feed back. **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. **

**Historical note: As far as I know there wasn't an official war between Spain and England like I described it and Port Royal was not taken. I just thought it would make for a good story, and it's my made up world (well technically Disney and the whatsit that wrote pirates and Shrek and El Dorado, selfish rich men stealing all the good ideas and Jack Sparrow.) But anyway don't be mean and just pretend while your reading the fic that there was a war. (I do get A's in History so I'm not completely clueless, and I've read tons of pirate books and not just the ones with pictures and Jack in them, though those are pretty good too. Lol).**

**ShadowShard: Thanks for the review, I know Jack is selfish but I think he does have that honest streak and is a knight in shining amour in a way (I like to think so too, I wonder what amour he'd wear). I reckon that if he'd gotten that heart he would have gotten Davy Jones to get the kraken off him, then fixed things for Will and his father and gotten rid of Beckett, if only his little plan had been revealed. **

**I mean if you look at it in the first one he made a plan which benefited him yes, but he never was really going to give up Will for a ship or let people be killed unnecessarily. He has honor, but I suppose this time it was life and death, and hey until were in danger of being killed by an enormous kraken and digested I suppose we can't judge, anyone would do anything to get out of that situation I think, even ruthless things. **

**That complete thing was an accident; I probably clicked the wrong thing, this story is now officially in progress. Drama, thanks I'll go now and repeat that to myself twenty times lol. Drama, drama, drama….. lol I'm happy you like and keep the flattery coming. **

**Crunchycheezit: Thanks for the review It's nice to know your happy and not just hyperactive, lol. Just hang on for a little while and eventually Jack's story will come. You definitely got to love Jack, I mean he is Jack Sparrow after all. I am going to dip into the little pool about the death blah, blah, blah, I'm too lazy to type it. Anyway I shall I've got a few ideas and thoughts; I'd thought I'd tell you anyway. Lol I like your breathless sentence. I know I can't wait ten months and I still haven't gone to see it again yet, sob I'm going to die (not really but I might of Jack deprivation). No need for begging, just worshiping (lol). Well here's the new chapter so I hope you enjoy it and it's up to your expectations. **


	4. Of Crewmen and Hearts

**Heart**

"…_He couldn't literally put his heart in a chest, could he?..." **…Pintel**_

They entered the dingy pub in the evening, darkness was descending on the streets outside, making them more menacing and intimidating, Elizabeth was grateful when Jack abruptly stopped, hesitated for a moment then pushed the door open to reveal what lay inside. It was dim, Elizabeth felt like all the dust and grime of Tortuga was covering her, like a layer of dirty skin.

The pub was called the Cat N' Dog, it was better then most of the names hanging off signposts on the streets. Elizabeth had been too tired to worry where Jack was leading her anyway. She just laid her trust in him and forced her weary body to follow, to trudge along after his stumbling and unbalanced gait. They had traveled a long way, Elizabeth had no idea how she had managed to find her way so far in land, and she did not remember one street they passed. Jack seemed to keep to the alleys though; he avoided all the main streets and slinked in the shadows, jumping at loud shouts. He did not explain his behavior to Elizabeth and she did not ask, she had attempted at some early conversation but she was just met with silence and she had given up as they trudged further along, too tired to try. But as the day wore on she began to smell hints of the sea, and when they had finally reached the inn she could hear the clang of bells and the docks loud bustling noises just a few streets away.

Jack had entered the pub slowly, his head down, he seemed to shrink pushing his hat down over his face, as if to hide himself. He slunk into a corner; Elizabeth paused at the doorway before following him, glancing around. It was almost as dark as it was outside, a few candles did little. She looked at the tables positioned here and there, the many drunks sitting down, the few women, it was quite crowded, like the other pub you could barely see above the peoples heads and the strong smell of sweat was thick in the humid air, but the noise was only a rumble, you could hear yourself talk in it, which was some form of blessing. As she followed Jack's weaving steps through the crowd she saw a small table, the stairs and balcony, the bar, they all seemed so familiar. She frowned as she passed a wooden beam, one of the many holding the roof up though the lord knew how. Two pots holding palm leaves sat at its base, someone's sorry attempt to add at a bit of light and decoration within the grungy place.

Jack had slipped into a table at the side, not looking up, the hat casting his face in shadow, it all seemed so familiar. Except Jack should not have been sitting slumped in his chair, he should have had his hat off and should have his compass out, shaking it impatiently trying to make it show him what he thought he wanted. Drunks should have been fighting instead of sorry people with drawn and dirty faces, thin, trying to forget the woes of the world in drink which would not please any more, company which were as sorry as them and a conversation which held no arguments or the energy to fight. There should have been a broken drunken man at the table near Jack, standing and telling his woes to a sitting old superstitious sailor who very much resembled a badger. The broken man should have then drawn his pistol and aimed it at a ridiculous Jack who should have been holding up a palm leaf as a form of protection against a bullet.

There should have been all this, as now Elizabeth recognized the place as the pub she had visited before the one where she'd had her first real brawl, when she'd found fighting exciting and invigorating and life full of adventure. But there weren't any of those things, and the girl who had stood in fine men's working clothes, comfortable and confident, with a sword at her belt… she was replaced with dirt and grime and a torn dress, with nothing but worry and despair to fill her days.

She moved towards Jack quickly, she did not know where Norrington was right then, or Gibbs but she knew where Jack was and going by both him and her, she doubted Gibbs and Norrington resembled anything that had once been in that bar so many years ago. The years seemed to have slipped by them; they'd taken for granted so much they had all once had. She slipped into the chair opposite Jack, he did not look up nor did he even blink. He was caressing his compass at his belt unconsciously, looking at the table without seeing.

Elizabeth was tired, she did not want to be lost in thought any more, now she had someone she wanted to at least be able to communicate, all those months of solitude, hardly speaking a word to anyone had left her starved, she had imagined what she'd say to Jack, her parries to some of his wit she was so sure would have come out of his mouth.

"…Turner lost again; maybe you should try shackling him love. Try it to yourself this time though, rather then to my ship. Eunuchs don't make extremely good ornaments…." She had imagined him saying something like this, prepared herself for a man that was alive and let his tongue run away with him, prepared to stir her broken spirit to match his, but with this, with this silent sober man sitting before her she did not know what to say, words would just not come.

"Do you have any coins?" she found herself asking after a long silence with just the crowds rumble to fill it. He looked up at her as if a shot had rung.

"What?" he asked his voice hoarse with disuse.

"Do you have any coin?" she repeated, "You must have some for food."

He stared at her uncomprehending for a moment; he suddenly stilled his hand, which he realized had been unconsciously stroking the compass, and laid it on the table as if to ensure it did not go out of sight.

"Do _you_ have any?" he asked her bluntly.

"If I did I wouldn't be asking you," she almost snapped, the hunger now she had brought it up seemed to becoming more intense every second.

"You would if you were cheap," he muttered almost defensively. A silence met this reply. Elizabeth unsure what to say and taking it that he had not money in which to buy food, racked her brain to talk of something else. But her hunger pangs seemed extremely persistent and finally she just laid her head against the rough wood of the table. After a moment of looking at her under heavy lids he sighed and began to fiddle with the many rings on his fingers, raising them up to inspect them and frowning. He wasn't really looking at the rings though and he abruptly rose, making Elizabeth start.

"Where are you going?" she asked about to rise herself, but he had already left his chair and was making to wade through the crowd.

"To buy some food," he muttered without even a backwards glance.

She was contemplating whether to follow him or not to ensure some of the food was for her, but she was weary and her feet ached, being bleeding and dirty. She did not think she could bare to take another step even if it was just to the bar. Jack did not get as far as the bar either, he had hardly gone a few steps away from Elizabeth when a laughing woman fell into his path, she was obviously drunk and by her scanty dress Elizabeth imagined it was not an accident which had brought her in front of Jack. Elizabeth rose and quickly made her way to Jack, her weariness forgotten.

"Excuse me," Jack muttered under his breathe, keeping his hat low and his head down, he attempted to pass by the lady but she blocked him, leaning closer to him.

Elizabeth could see as she got closer that her hair was a deep red, and was held up by a single comb, cascading in ringlets and framing her face. She had a look of one who had seen it all, and lived from meager meal to meal, with large gaps in between. But Elizabeth could also tell she was dominant, she would give as well as she got. It was obvious this woman was one of the many attractions which brought men to Tortuga.

"Oh, your a genl'men you are, so polite," she said batting her thick eyelashes and cooing at Jack, who was as rigid as a board.

He attempted to stumble back but Elizabeth had reached him by that time and blocked his escape, unaware she was doing so. So he was trapped, awkward he just stood there swaying, his head kept resolutely down, his hat firmly planted so it kept his face in shadows.

"Such niceness, an a ansome genl'men too, so pretty…why what can I gives you in return for such politeness…?" the woman let the question hang in the air and Elizabeth blushed at the implications. The woman lent closer to Jack, trying to engage him, looking at him almost hungrily as some of the men did at her.

"I don't think he wants…." Elizabeth quickly interrupted her, unable to stand the scene any longer. She tried to push her way between the woman and Jack. She wasn't very successful though, and the woman giving her one disdainful look and checking her hand which was free from a wedding band, turned back to Jack as if she had said nothing. Obviously she did not consider Elizabeth a threat. Elizabeth flushed this time with anger but before she could protest further the women was leaning closer to Jack and continuing with her flirtations. Jack was attempting to wriggle back in the confined space he had, but there was a steady drunk standing and talking to another large man behind him, and after glancing up Jack decided that it would be no use trying to push his way out of this situation, which he had been trying desperately to avoid.

"My names Scarlet, darlin'," the woman said almost breathlessly, ignoring Jack's silence and attempts to get away, leaning closer to him. "And what may I call you andsome fella?" She never received her answer as she suddenly stopped, rigid. She was close to Jack's face now, she could barely see anything because of the large hat but she seemed to be trying to discern the shadows, her eyes dawning as she peered.

"Jack?" the woman suddenly whispered, shocked, she turned deathly pale under the thick rouge she wore. "Could it really be you? Jack… Jack Sparra?."

"No," Jack whispered desperately, trying to disguise his voice with a horrible attempt to make it deeper, "I think you're thinking of someone else love…"

Scarlet was not listening to him though; she suddenly grabbed his tricorn hat, which hid him from the rest of the tavern. Jack struggled of course, desperately trying to hang on to it, but it was a weak struggle and the more determined woman won in the short battle, pulling the hat away. Jack hadn't given up without a good fight, and at her violent wrench, he toppled backwards, into the man who was built like a carriage.

"Oy," the man roared turning around furiously and raising his fist, about to slam it into the dazed Jack on the floor.

"Don't Barney," Scarlet shrieked in a shrill voice; half delighted half fearful, which stopped a few people near by who froze to see what was happening. "It's Jack Sparra, it is, It's Jack!"

The whole bar stopped those that had ignored the shrieks turned quickly to look, everyone had their mouths open the crowd turned as one. Those in the corners moved closer to catch a glimpse of Jack who sat on the floor. Jack was the only one not looking; his attention seemed to be focused on the floor rather, trying to avoid all their gazes.

Elizabeth quickly knelt down next to him. "Are you okay?" she whispered aware of all the eyes upon them. She reached out to touch his arm but he shook her off roughly, and turned his head away from her. Elizabeth felt anger rise up in her; she just sat there looking dumbly at a side of his hair, trying to control the rage filling her at his treatment of her attempt to help.

The crowd had remained silent during this, but then suddenly a gristled drunk from the back called out.

"It can't be, I know Jack Sparra and that ain't him." Other people began to shout out their own opinions, some agreeing with Scarlett that it was Jack, others adamantly saying it wasn't, and most proclaimed they thought he was dead.

"It's not Jack, it's just one of em navy fellas pretendin' to be im," someone called out from the back. People began to clamor more frightfully, "Let's hear what he has to say for imself," someone else called out.

The pub patrons became silent once more, fearful and suspicious eyes turning towards Jack who had said nothing through these whole proceedings. He raised his head ever so slowly and Elizabeth was reminded of the dramatic actors about to do a performance. He looked into the faces of the crowd, as if inspecting them, trying to gage what they wanted, building the suspension. He looked at Elizabeth for a second longer then he did at the others, at least Elizabeth fancied he did. And she saw in his eyes indecision, over what she was not sure, but he seemed resigned in a way to whatever fate he imagined he had to face.

"Don't be thick," he finally said, a few people jumped, his voice was hoarse but it carried through the pub. "If I was a bloody navy men I'd be in one of em get ups and I'd have me head stuck up me…" with that he glanced at Elizabeth and then Scarlet, "Excusing me French, which is not for the delicate and small ears of the ladies, but you get me drift eh?" he said giving a flickering grin. It was the first time Elizabeth had heard Jack pronounce a sentiment which was all him, she looked at him shocked what had happened to the bruised and battered man.

"If that ain't true Jack Sparra I don't know what is," Scarlet cried out, and then the rest of the bar began clamoring too, laughing, Barney practically pulled Jack up and then slapped him on the back so hard he almost toppled over again, grinning all the way. Jack took his hat from Scarlet with a trade mark, "Thank you ever so kindly love," she had been holding it almost reverently up to him.

The questions began to pour in, "Where have you been Jack." "I heard you was dead," "Is it true you had a battle with the navy men?" "Is it true they tried to press gang you into the navy?" They came from all sides, and Jack appeared to not know which way to turn, he looked slightly dazed.

"I missed you Captain Jack Sparra," Elizabeth could just hear Scarlet's audible whisper as she lent close to Jack's ear then pecked him on the cheek, flirting shamelessly. Jack looked at her for a moment and the lost look seemed to pass over his face once more, but then he shook his head as if shaking away a pesky mosquito and grinned.

"Course you did love," he said cockily, "Can't get a fellow as ansome as me, now can ya, not every blokes as good." Scarlet laughed loudly and linked her arm in his, and then there was more clamoring from the crowd, which acted as if Jack was a miracle which had happened right in front of their eyes.

'Well his sudden change in behavior is miraculous,' Elizabeth thought sourly she quickly rose as the crowd and boots began to push, people trying to get closer to Jack and hear his first hand account.

"All questions will be answered ladies and gentleman," Jack called out over the clamor of the crowd, "As soon as I wet me lips a bit, hard work answering questions is."

He began to move towards the bar with Scarlet on his arm and people offering him drinks all around.

Elizabeth just stood and watched him, she didn't know whether to feel angry, or cry or do both. Had his change in character, his soberness his shadow all been a lie? Just an act because he was bored and wanted to see what the darker side of life would be like. Or had he just been intoxicated all the time he had been with her, and only sobered now. She ran through so many explanations for his sudden change in character, his sudden lightness and return to the old Jack, but none of them seemed an equivalent answers for it. Maybe he was just as mad as she thought. Elizabeth contemplated leaving, leaving her plan, her hopes, leaving Jack and just finding a passage on a ship and venturing to find Will herself.

'No', she thought, she wouldn't allow all her plans to be destroyed and she wouldn't be made to be alone any more. If he was truly normal and care free well his sharp mind and schemes would come in handy when rescuing Will, and if he was just mad…well any slightly familiar company was better then none at all. She sighed heavily, rubbing her sore head and moved back to the table they'd been sitting at, slumping into a chair and waiting for Jack.

Elizabeth sat in the corner for a long while, just watching Jack as he made a fool of himself; then again that was usually what _Captain_ Jack Sparrow did. And it seemed as if Captain Jack Sparrow was here once more, most shadows gone though there was still a drawn look to his face and only weeks of good food would rectify his now undernourished body. But the rest of him, the quips, the flirting, the odd sayings and sharp wit, they were all back and he became the centre of the crowd, laughing joking and having a good time, with now other woman at his side, including Scarlett.

He drank, tankard after tankard of rum, becoming redder in the face as he went, and the patrons of the pub, eager to please the legend so many thought had left the world continued to provide him with them. Elizabeth noticed, they kept on asking him about his absence, what he had been doing, why they hadn't heard heads or tail of him. But he seemed somehow to avoid these questions and effectively did not answer any of them, though the crowd did not seem to mind, not that many of them were very sober. He flirted and charmed, and pleased and was larger then life, and that's all they asked of Captain Jack Sparrow really, and he provided almost with relief and eagerness. Sometimes the shadow seemed to fall when someone asked one too many questions, he snapped, or became quiet and sober for a moment. When there was a loud bang, a gun shot outside he would jump like a startled animal and sometimes he would push Scarlet away roughly, as if he could not stand her closeness, as if he could not breathe.

She just attached herself once more to his arms though, and no one seemed to notice these moments of soberness. Of course the more Jack drank the less they seemed to come and he began to sing to the crowd boisterously, roaring out the words and swaying dangerously, leaning against the bar.

It was the song Elizabeth had taught him all those years ago, A pirates life for me, she quickly looked away from him, reminded of the island and what she had wished for in that moment, when he'd been talking of the Pearl and freedom, she had forgotten everything in his passion, even in his drunkenness the life sparkled out of his eyes, the belief, the fervor. He had tried so hard to explain it to her, and Elizabeth had wanted so much to understand. For a moment there she had forgotten Will, she had forgotten society and daylight, truth and reality, for a moment there she had just wanted that night and that moment to never end.

"He's different," a gruff voice suddenly sounded behind her breaking her reverie. Elizabeth quickly looked up surprised, and blinked away unshed tears she had not realized were there.

A middle aged man stood there, he wore a hat and lent against the wall the usual sea tar a scarf around his neck and pistol at his belt, facial hair growing thick. His hair was tied back and tucked neatly under his hat, his blue eyes also watching Jack in the middle of the lively crowd. He looked down at Elizabeth, who was looking up at him, uncertain of what to think.

"Daniel Welkins, shipman of the _Turning Tide_, merchant vessel," he said smartly, leaning towards her and holding out his hand. "You probably don't remember me but I remember you well…Lizzy I think it was?" he posed this last as a question. Elizabeth did not take his hand but rather looked at him up and down suspiciously without the faintest idea of who he was.

"Elizabeth," she corrected automatically to this mistake. It had been many years since anyone had called her Lizzy, albeit Jack had been the only one to do so in the first place.

"Ah…" he said grinning and retracting his hand, which obviously was not going to receive a shake, "I only ever heard the captain address you as Lizzy, course he was always one to shorten names, called me Danny…when he could remember of course." He chuckled at this as remembering something fondly, and then seemed to come to himself at Elizabeth's still suspicious gaze. "I was a member of the Black Pearl," he explained, "Course didn't think you'd remember me, a different man back then."

"Better or worse?" she questioned still suspicious.

He looked at her a bit surprised then laughed once more, "I think I was a bit of both," he answered frankly, "But that's how pirates are aren't they now. Well the good ones leastways. Mind if a retired pirate takes a seat?"

Elizabeth couldn't help but return his warm smile, he seemed quite frank and she could do with some company that was not morbid and torn one moment then expressively changed the next. She nodded her consent and he took the seat that Jack had occupied a few hours before, even if his story was not the truth she did not see the harm in talking to him.

"What do you mean he's changed?" she queried his earlier comment.

"Well he's different…" he began then laughed at his own foolishness. "It's difficult to explain, he hasn't gotten older with them looks, course the man never seems to age…some fellows get all the luck." With that he turned to cast a wistful gaze at Jack who had two women hanging onto his arm, entranced by his every word, no matter how slurred they were.

"But…he's not the same…it's something different bout him…"

"A shadow," Elizabeth supplied for him, he looked at her with surprise and nodded.

"Then again," he said, "Not many people can stay the same, not with this here war, terrible things…no one will come out of it un-scarred I'm sure."

Elizabeth remained silent at this remembering her own scars; he seemed to have realized this and an awkward silence continued for a while.

"Did you leave the ship…what happened?" Elizabeth questioned her voice soft but her whole being burning with curiosity, she wished to know, she had to know what had happened to Jack.

He looked at her then shook his head and sighed almost regretfully, "Didn't stay long enough to find out," he said sadly, "I was one of them who stayed on the land, after the fight with the kraken. I found a way to an honest port, did a few odd jobs and finally landed myself a position on the Turning Tide, only as a tar of course. But the captain changed and the new one knew nothing of my past history. Took a shine to me and I managed to work my way up to a half decent crew member with a bit of respect at least. Been working on it ever since, these past eight or nine years or so.

I kept my ears open of course, for any news of the Pearl, missed my mates, missed the pirate's life, hard to adjust after all that freedom." With this he sighed a bit longingly and seemed to gaze into the distance as if remembering a fond memory.

"Heard the Captain survived somehow, didn't doubt it one moment, and then I saw him once in Tortuga, we get good trade here I managed to convince the captain of the Turning Tide to do a bit of trade here, makes most of our profit for the year. Made him take even more of a shine to me, got me up to midshipman.

Anyway he looked alive and well then, and he wasn't like this…that's all I know, hadn't seen him since until now, doubt he'd remember me I only served a short term. Best ship I ever sailed on though, beautiful, and he knew how to command her, no matter how many people call him daft I'll give him that."

Elizabeth nodded, Jack despite all his oddness had been at least a good captain, if not a respectable one. She had never seen any unfair punishments on board his ship, unlike the many that were present on the navy ones. Then again she had never seen _any_ punishment on Jack's ship there was a complete lack of discipline, or maybe it was not needed because he had respect and awe instead.

"I heard he got in a spot of trouble with the navy and the Death Company again, when all this war broke up…." Danny continued, he looked at Elizabeth as if hoping for some clues, she kept silent she knew only a little more then he did, and that was not much.

"Getting a bit hungry," he said breaking the silence which had fallen upon them once more. "Oy boy," he called to a small serving boy who was holding a tray of empty drinks and taking a short break, listening intently to every word that could be heard from the drunken Jack within the crowd. He quickly jumped to attention at the man's deep baritone and came running to take his order.

"A tankard of rum and some juice for the lady, and two plates of beef soup. Only thing worth eating in this hole," he said to Elizabeth and laughed. She smiled in response to this, Danny was certainly better company then Jack and she found herself being dragged out of the hopelessness she had felt was overcoming her. As she continued to talk of trivial things, as he told stories and talked of tides and as they ate she felt as if she was a little alive once more, as if she was just stirring from a very long sleep. He was a friendly amiable fellow, a bit lonely with no idea how to spend his shore time, as he had lost most of his money gambling a few days before. He was ready to talk and tell tales and reminisce of the old times and Elizabeth was more then ready to listen.

She was so absorbed in the animated stories he was telling her that she lost herself to her surroundings until something brought her sharply back to the present.

"Well up he goes climbing the mast," he chuckled accounting one of the adventures he had on the Pearl and Jack's odd behavior aboard. "We thought he was mad we did, never seen a captain do that in my life. We was scared of course, least I was, twas my first real pirate battle and I wasn't really sure what to expect. Anyway he goes up to the crows nest and he's looking in his eye glass and he shouts down orders to us, to get bloody moving because it was the bloody navy. So we hightail it pretty quick and he stays up there for a little while shouting down orders. He comes down and he says to make for a cove after a while, the navy was still almost at our heels, and even Gibbs was looking at him as if doubting his sanity. But he just tells us to do it, says there's a bloody tornado coming, course he said it in more words then that. We all thought he was bloody mad, well madder then usual…."

"But I was right," came a sudden slurred interruption. Elizabeth snapped her head up; Jack was standing beside their table, an almost empty bottle of rum loose in his grasp. Scarlet still clinging to his arm was drinking also. He swayed a bit more then usual, and was red in the face, he was completely drunk. He didn't look at Elizabeth but was rather focusing unsteadily on Danny, frowning in a perplexed manner. "Do I know…?" he started, and then trailed off.

"Yes captain," said Danny standing and beaming. "I used to work aboard the Pearl I did captain. Daniel, or Danny." He held out his hand to shake but Jack had lost interest by that time and did not notice it. Instead he was now looking at Elizabeth, who blushed slightly at his piercing yet unsteady gaze.

"Here," he suddenly said and chucked onto the table a purse and an old brass key. "S'money to buy…food…" he said disjointedly.

"Mr Welkins already bought me some," said Elizabeth glaring at him, annoyed that he had remembered her hunger in his drunkenness. Her heart was slightly softened, and her anger over his sudden change of character was lost. She was frustrated at this; she had to stay angry at Jack. She found that anger with him was the only thing which allowed her to think clearly, because frankly now in the company of Jack she had no idea what to think anymore.

"Good," he said as if he had organized it all. It infuriated Elizabeth even more, "The keys for a room. Got two from the innkeeper for free…You can share one with me of course, if you really want." He showed some of his teeth, giving a suggesting grin.

Scarlet was glaring daggers at Elizabeth, and seemed to grip Jack a bit more tightly, as if daring Elizabeth to accept.

"No," Elizabeth said coldly and was tempted to throw the money and key back at him, if she did not think he would use it on even more drink, and kill himself with alcohol poisoning which would make him of even less use to her then he was now.

"You're choice," he said shrugging, "I'm gonna…bed." He gestured then promptly turned swaying alarmingly and with Scarlet practically falling on top of him they both stumbled and made their unsteady way to the stairs. He was gone as quickly as he had come.

"I don't think they'll be able to climb all those stairs," said Danny, covering the stunned silence.

"I don't care," said Elizabeth, looking after Jack almost contemptuously as he fell into a few people, who laughed and smiled at him as if he was something great. Jack was almost helpless in this state; Scarlet who was drunk herself was practically having to drag him along to the stairs. "Does your ship…does it take passengers?" Elizabeth abruptly turned to the sailor and questioned him sharply.

"Um…I suppose we could…" he replied caught off guard.

"When and where do you sail?" she questioned quickly a plan forming in her mind.

"Tomorrow if the tide is well, we've stayed over a week the captains getting impatient." He answered her questions, not understanding why she would want to know this, "We sail to Pelagosta, only a short trip. It's not safe in the waters any more, not after the war began."

Tia Dalma, Elizabeth thought, seeing the hut in the treetop. The woman had power, she could give her some answers, or at least a bit of help, it was the only hope Elizabeth had. Elizabeth's hopes hadn't turned out to be very much, considering Jack, but she could not just stay in Tortuga for the rest of her life and do nothing for Will. She needed just a bit of guidance to show her which way to go, she was quite sure the voodoo priestess could offer her at least that.

She opened the purse and poured the contents onto the table, it was filled with silver. Danny the sailor looked at it with wide eyes.

"Do you think you could make some enquiries to your captain?" she questioned, satisfied that this would secure them a place aboard the Turning Tide. She was determined to drag Jack along with her, she didn't know why, but it was almost comforting to have him around, with his wit and experience if one could look past all his faults.

Jack refused to go to the sea, but what better time to persuade him then when he was dead drunk and unconscious of the world around him. It seemed Elizabeth hadn't forgotten all the lessons she had been taught aboard the Pearl when she had played pirate. _'Alls fair in love and war,'_ if one could not apply that principal when there was a war raging around them, tearing up all they held dear and familiar, well then when could one? She could not be led by her heart and pity, Elizabeth saw that, she had to be ruthless it was the only way she would survive in this war torn world. She had to forget her heart.

**Thanks for all the reviews, sorry I can't reply to them all personally my mum's practically timing me. (lol). Sorry it took a while, please keep the reviews coming, it's the only way I'm going to improve people, don't make me beg. : p**


	5. Of Names and Anyways

**Anyway**

"…_Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow_…" **…Lord Cutler Beckett**

Elizabeth tramped wearily up the stairs. She had been hesitant about going to the room, unsure of what to expect in it, but she had been more wary about staying in the rowdy pub alone. She had said she trusted Jack; it was time to put that trust to the test. She paused on the landing, unsure to which of the many doors to turn to. There were some drunks up there, one lay sprawled on the floor, dead to the world in his stupor. Elizabeth made to step over him when there was a sudden crash and one of the doors a few rooms along burst open. She froze quickly, looking up tensed for what was to come.

"GET OUT," came a slurred roar, Elizabeth was about to make her way back down the stairs post haste, to avoid getting tangled in a brawl, when she recognized that rough voice. She turned, Jack was standing at the doorway, he had pushed Scarlet outside.

"Bloody Pirate," she screeched back, having no qualms about raising her voice for the whole bar to hear, "Bloody useless drunken pirate. That's the last time Jack Sparra, that's the last time I offer you anything for free. You're a useless bastard! A disgrace… how dare you…. I…I…" She couldn't seem to find any more words to express herself so instead her hand snapped up.

Jack seemed to be expecting it this time though, as his hand came up just as quickly and the blow never landed on his face. Instead he grabbed Scarlet's hand, his eyes seemed to be burning and he was shaking with a repressed emotion. The tension hung heavily in the air, the whole bar seemed to pause waiting with bated breathes for something to happen. Then Jack fitfully released Scarlet's hand, his mouth twitched for a moment and then the door had slammed shut leaving a stunned rumpled woman outside. There was silence in the bar down below as they looked up, all watching.

"What are you all bloody looking at," snapped Scarlet aggressively causing the patrons to quickly turn their heads once more and pretend they had seen nothing. No one wanted projectiles to come crashing down upon their poor heads. They had all become extremely practiced at pretending nothing had happened, after all it wasn't so hard with lots of help from rum to really forget. Scarlet stormed away, down the landing, heading towards the stairs. She pushed stunned drunks out of the way, and stepped on anyone who was unfortunate enough to be passed out on the floor.

Elizabeth quickly pressed herself against the wall as Scarlet passed, despite her offensive movements she seemed a bit pale even under the rouge and unusually quiet with no curses to supply. She didn't even look up at Elizabeth as she passed her, but rather seemed to be rushing down the stairs. After she had disappeared within the drunken roaring crowd once more Elizabeth deemed it relatively safe to continue up. She walked cautiously to the door that had just slammed shut, stepping over a few drunks, passing couples and a few fellows who were almost falling off the railing. She finally reached the door and stopped.

She didn't know why she was doing it; it seemed stupid, crazy even after seeing him like that, filled with a rage which could be ultimately dangerous. It took her once more back to that island, when he showed her those scars and his eyes had never left hers. He had been serious then, and he had been saying something. He wasn't just a drunken pirate, he could be dangerous, he had the potential like all men and if he was cornered he would bite and not have one clever, chivalrous thought about it before he did.

Elizabeth knew it was foolish and she was slightly frightened, but she found her hand moving up, and even though she was swearing at herself, and ordering herself to go away and leave him be the handle was turning and the unlocked door was opening and she was entering the room.

He was sitting on the floor, there was a table and a chair, but he had placed himself on the floor, sprawled cradling a bottle of rum. He looked up at her, but he said nothing and she took this as a queue to enter fully, closing the door behind her.

"What happened?" she asked, deciding not to tread lightly among the dandies.

"None of you're…." he was finding it hard to form words and his slurred and mangled sentence trailed off.

Elizabeth stood at the doorway unsure of what to do; Jack was obviously very far gone. She was sure that any more rum would see him passed out and incapable of movement, and she didn't want that, she needed him to be able to walk to at least the docks. Jack seemed to decide that it was time to get up and get more rum, he struggled to rise to his feet, continually falling back down and rambling all the way.

"I tried….didn't I try, you saw me try…didn't ya?...I did try…no one can say I didin…" he mumbled and slurred as he attempted to rise. "I did try…s'no use….s'no use…"

After watching him almost rise and fall down repeatedly Elizabeth finally lent him her hand, which he took with surprise and upon rising almost fell on top of her. Elizabeth just managed to prevent both of them crashing to the floor by backing up until she was leaning against the door; Jack of course was continuing to lean against her. They were close, Jack's eyes practically rolling in his head as he attempted to unfurl his heavy tongue. Finally his eyes rested on her, he furrowed his brows, Elizabeth waited with baited breathe for him to say something.

"Whateva…happened to that corset of yours?" he asked, puzzled.

Elizabeth let out her held breathe and quickly pushed him away from her. He stumbled back and swayed almost falling once more; she collected herself and came to his aid, trying to keep him standing. Elizabeth used both her hands to hold him upright, one at his waist and one around his torso, gripping for dear life. He draped his hand over her neck casually, most of his weight leaning against her.

"You have very nice hair," he said looking down upon her head. "Have I ever told you that before missy?"

"Why thank you ever so much Jack," she snapped sarcastically, trying desperately to support his heavy load. "It's always nice to have compliments made about my hair when a drunk is practically falling on top of me."

"No problem," he said smirking as if he had done something marvelous, Elizabeth gritted her teeth. Jack lifted up the rum bottle, and took a heavy swig.

"I was wondering missy," he said his voice unusually loud; he gave her a slap on the back which almost sent them both reeling. "I was wondering what is it?"

"What is what Jack?"

"What is it you be wanting me to be?" he asked her, looking at her expectantly as if waiting for an answer. "Cause…I did try…I tried…it didinn work though…I did try…" He took another long swig from the bottle, finding this train of thought not going anywhere but becoming quite repetitive. Elizabeth thought with swigs like that it was a miracle there was still rum left for another one.

"Um…missy…" he slurred suddenly his voice faint, Elizabeth looked up at him as best she could waiting for him to say whatever it was, and he was taking his sweet time about it. She felt relieved that he had not waited for her to answer that question, because like many others it needed to wait until she could find the answer, if there even was one. She was pondering Jack's words though, did he meant…his change in behavior…had that been him trying to go back?

"…I'm feeling a bit….in need of discharging contents….the rooms spinning,….I wish it wouldn't do that." Jack had turned a bit of a pale green. Just what Elizabeth needed, a pirate who was about to 'discharge his contents' all over her 'pretty hair.'

"Just wait Jack," she quickly said, she already smelt bad enough with the grime of the streets, and she did not need Jack's stomach all over her too. "I'll…I'll…." Frankly she did not know what to do; this had not been part of her plan. No her plan was to go to her room, sleep as best she could, wait until Danny came back by which time she had thought Jack would have been sufficiently drunk enough for them to drag him to the docks with little complaint. Jack had seemed to jump straight to complete drunkenness first though, and Elizabeth was left on a lurch.

"The trough," she said desperately as Jack swayed dangerously. "The trough outside, maybe you'll feel better with water in you. Just hold up until then, please Jack." She begged as she struggled to keep him steady.

"Righ…." Jack mumbled, "Righ-tttt…"

She tugged and struggled with him, finally reaching the door she managed to quickly get one hand away from him enough to turn it before he fell. She was then supporting him once more and pushing through the door she practically dragged him along. He shouted out things in his drunkenness every now and then, waving the rum bottle, Elizabeth just tried to ignore him and keep a tight grip on him so he did not pull away and end up on the floor once more. On the landing Elizabeth was finding it increasingly difficult to support Jack, who was unsteady and on several attempts almost brought them both crashing to the floor. They managed to somehow get over the drunks on the floor, and then they were at the stairs.

They were daunting, Elizabeth was sorely tempted to just let Jack drop, but she managed to hang onto him and they went down painfully slowly, one stair at a time. On many occasions Jack almost did fall, but Elizabeth knew that by now it would be too difficult to get him up once more if he was on the floor, so she prevented it if only barely. Then they were down the last stair and Elizabeth sighed with relief as they were among the roaring crowd. The relief came too soon though, as she tried to make them inconspicuous and just reach the door Jack seemed to be making it his duty to be as loud as he could.

"More rum," he roared waving the bottle he still held in his hand. Some of the other drunks were riled up by this, shouting out in agreement.

"Do you need some help there missy," a leering man said and grabbed Jack's other arm. He was dressed well, with dark brows and his hair tied back, his eyes were a deep cold blue.

"No thank you," Elizabeth said, forcefully trying to pull Jack away from him.

"Come now miss," he said, "You can't carry this drunkard all by your little self, he looks like he's about to pass out. Don't want to be all on your own when that happens, now do you?" He smiled unpleasantly and Elizabeth did not like the way he was looking at her, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up unpleasantly.

"Do I know you?" Jack suddenly slurred, leaning closer to the man and frowning. The man moved back a bit, stunned by the wave of his breath and Elizabeth quickly took that opportunity to drag Jack away and get lost in the crowd once more. "I don't like that fella," Jack said shaking his head adamantly. Elizabeth had to agree with Jack on that one and she continued to look around and remain aware in the unruly crowd. Many other drunken men attempted to fall on top of her, but most of them just fell to the floor, and Elizabeth finally reached the door with Jack, although she was tense and her nerves were frayed beyond help.

She pushed the door open and they were outside, the blessed outside and Elizabeth could breathe once more. She quickly pushed Jack towards the drinking trough and straightened up, turning the other way. She heard a splash behind her as Jack stuck his head into the trough and was sorely tempted to hold him under but restrained herself instead inspecting the street.

It was really just a quiet alley, Elizabeth could hear the sound of the docks not too far away, she could smell the sea and she took in a deep refreshing breath of air. She puzzled over what to do, now that she was outside and the stars seemed to twinkle above her she felt a bit more calm and calculated as the heat of the crowd and the roar and that man were all contained in that lit up building, leaving her outside to relative peace.

She didn't think she could go back in there; it was not safe in there anymore. When she had first gone in there she had Jack, then she had Danny, and they had been her protection, but now Jack was drunk and about to pass out, and Danny was somewhere at the docks and not promising to return soon, and she was alone.

An Elizabeth a long time ago wouldn't have needed that protection; she would have been fine by herself. But a long time ago she had a rapier, and was willing to use it. Now she had one, Jack's one, but there wasn't any willingness there, because she knew what it could do. She contemplated taking Jack's pistol, but realized that no matter what weapon it was it would all lead to the same thing, and she didn't want that.

A long time ago she had also looked like a ships boy, so there hadn't been any looks, but now she was decked up in a ripped dress…that leering man had given her at least one realization. She _didn't _want to be all on her own when Jack passed out, especially not in the pub with drunken men all around. But then the streets could be equally dangerous, there could be all amount of cut throats and thieves hiding in the shadows, ready to spring out. Being Tortuga it wasn't just a could it was a would, there would be people like that waiting in the shadows for someone who was vulnerable.

"I'm feeling…betta…" Jack muttered behind her, interrupting her reverie. She turned around; he was kneeling against the trough, his hair, hat and beard dripping slightly. He took another swig of rum and swayed for a little bit, frowning slightly, and paling.

"Jack?" Elizabeth questioned, worried, he looked so odd. She stepped towards him and he turned back to the trough and the contents of his stomach did indeed discharge right into the trough. Elizabeth turned away disgusted and feeling slightly nauseous herself. He groaned and unbelievably she heard the contents of the rum bottle swill as he tipped it back, gargled and spat it out. She turned back towards him, trying to keep her eyes away from the unpleasant trough.

"Poor horse," he said, looking at the trough in disgust and shaking his head as if genuinely sorrowful for the beast that Elizabeth doubted even used the trough, "Having to drink from that," he took another healthy swig of rum. "I think I've run out…" he muttered, holding up the almost empty bottle. He then attempted to get up.

Elizabeth helped him after hesitating for a moment. She knew that she had to get Jack to the docks and she could not wait for Danny to come back. It was far too dangerous to wait in the pub. She had to risk the street and hope the docks weren't farther then they seemed. She had to worry about what was_ going_ to happen not what was_ likely_ to happen, and she knew what was going to happen in that pub, Jack would pass out and leave Elizabeth alone.

Jack leant against her once more, his arm draped over her shoulder. Elizabeth looked up the alley; they were a pile of human, swaying dangerously Jack being no light weight. She didn't know if she could make it but some raucous laughter in the bar started her and got her moving.

"Come on Jack," she gritted, tugging at him.

"I…think the rums in there," Jack said pointing to the pub.

"No, no," Elizabeth quickly remedied trying to pull him away from the pub, "No I know a better pub down this way, a much better pub, with _free_ rum."

Jack looked at her and frowned puzzled but Elizabeth continued to pull him and finally his drunken blindness forced him to comply as his heavy legs dragged painfully slowly. Elizabeth found herself exhausted as they finally made their way to the end of the alley, she thought it was worth it though as they turned and were out of sight of the pub. She turned to the right, following her nose and where she imagined the smell of the sea was the strongest.

"Missy, have you ever seen the stars from the sea?" Jack suddenly slurred, looking up at the night sky.

"Yes Jack," Elizabeth said condescendingly, she was hot and exhausted from having his weight constantly upon her and she just wanted to lie down and have an unbreakable rest.

Suddenly Jack stopped dead, Elizabeth tried to tug at him but he refused, just standing there and swaying, his head cocked and his eyes bleary.

"S'not right," he suddenly slurred quietly. "The world ain't right…"

"I know Jack," she said, trying to move him, "But right now we have to keep moving the pubs just around the corner, _rum_ remember."

Jack still would not move, they just stood there, in the middle of the dark deserted street with only the stars twinkling down upon them, as if they were laughing at Elizabeth's sorry plight.

"I reckon…all the tavern…the rum's always gone…and another thing…" Jack began ranting, as if he was insulted by some great injustice, though he seemed a bit confused about which one. "Another thing… navy men and bloody…s'not right…people…s'not right…"

"Jack," she tried to break through his drunken tirade.

"S'not…s'not right…me a pirate. I should be…missy, I should be…"

"JACK," Elizabeth's voice rose, billowing over the quiet streets and lingering in the humid night air. She could stand it no longer, the drunken rant, the stumbling, and the smell of sickly sweet rum and sweat covering that fragrance of the sea and the legend. She was tired of looking at him like this and could not bare the thought of even touching this shadow, this lifeless shadow. She recoiled, wanting to release him right there and rid herself of the feeling of his starched shirt and heavy jacket, his hand draped over her shoulder the skin hot and contrasting to the many cool rings which adorned his fingers. She itched to hit him in the hopes he'd snap back, wake up and see. If not for the fact that she was the only thing keeping him up she would have let him go right at that moment. But she had enough decency not to let him drop onto the disgusting street and leave him there, _just_ enough.

She pulled her thoughts away from this before all decency was lost and found that she was breathing hard and rapidly. She could hear her heart thumping, desperately trying to keep up with the boiling blood within her veins. Jack looked at her and her temper quickly cooled, her pulse slowed and she did not seem so hot anymore. He gave her such a look, his eyes wide and drunken as they were, glazed; they still held a reproachful hurt look. Just then he looked so lost, he reminded her of a child who had been reprimanded but did not understand what they had done wrong. He was so wounded, stunned as if the words had been a blow, a sharp slap on the face, leaving him confused and his world shattered at the idea that someone had reason to have so much contempt for him. She saw that in that drunken stupor he could not understand.

Pity crept up on her and she sighed heavily, there was no use yelling at him further in this state, right then he was in no state to deal with anything but sleep, yelling at him would achieve nothing but relieve her frustration. It was sore temptation but Elizabeth knew it would be useless to yell at Jack, he would just forget it in the morning when he woke up a cynical and broken man once more. She did not know which was better a drunken confused Jack or a broken sober one. She needed to find a new strategy it appeared with the drunken Jack, because anger just appeared to do nothing.

Jack suddenly stirred; lifting one heavy hand he tried to reach out to her, but his balance was off and resulted in him leaning heavily upon her, in an attempt to stay upright. Elizabeth bit her lip hard, bracing herself, he may have been half starved but his weight to her, who was almost as starved, was no light burden.

Jack did not appear to notice this though in his oblivious state. He thankfully managed to right himself a little so only half of his weight was upon Elizabeth. He looked at her then opened his mouth, leaning in closer to her face and forcing Elizabeth to brace herself once more in an attempt to keep them both standing. His many souvenirs collided, creating a pleasant chinking. His breathing was labored, struggling to remember its patterns with the heavy spirits in his system. He was so close Elizabeth could feel his hot heavy breathe on her cheek, tickling her cool skin softly. It smelt of exotic spices and the overpowering scent of rum was greatly evident. She did not notice any of this though. All she could do was look into his eyes, those deep fathomless eyes which had seen marvels never witnessed by men before, more then could be told and far more then could be believed. The eyes which held every buried story, every hidden thought, every secret yearning. Those eyes even glazed and unfocused brightened by the fever of rum, they held the very soul of the legend Captain Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth wanted more then anything to see him shining through them again.

His eyes were dark now, no twinkling star, and no burning fire, just dark. The window was locked and Elizabeth possessed no key. She felt the frustration begin to overwhelm her again. She concentrated elsewhere, trying to ignore those unattainable eyes.

Jack opened his mouth as if to speak, then closed it again. He did this once more, and then furrowed his brows appearing to be concentrating. Finally he opened his mouth to have another try.

"I..I didinn…" he stopped abruptly as if surprised by the sound which he finally managed to emit. Or maybe he was just confused about how to continue. By his worried expression Elizabeth believed it was the latter.

She felt the frustration raise its ugly head once more. To curb her tongue from any further reprimands she closed her eyes and inhaled slowly, letting the heavy air fill her lungs. She counted until she found herself in control once more, allowing herself a moment of thought.

One…she didn't need Jack to apologize…

Two…because if Jack apologized….

Three…it meant one more thing that was wrong…

Four…because Captain Jack Sparrow never apologized…

Five…because Captain Jack Sparrow was never wrong…

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open on their own accord she let out the air, it flowed out of her lungs in a sharp gust, parting her pressed lips. Jack had been watching her apprehensively with a tad bit of curiosity. He was now leaning so close to her she could feel his whiskers tickling her cheek. She quickly snapped her head away in surprise and he recoiled as if burnt, his eyes showing hurt once more. He swayed further from her firm grip, but still used her as support; there was little else he could do in such a state. He was helpless without her support he would have toppled over. Elizabeth felt that overwhelming pity once more, and the need to ensure he didn't change any more, more for her own sake then his.

"It's okay Jack," she found herself saying in a soothing calm tone. It surprised her a little that she could sound so comforting when all she wished to do was scream, but that look of apprehension on Jack's addled face made her feel guilty and stirred her pity despite her better judgment and the resolution she had made. So she tried to still the distress rather then stir it. Jack seemed slightly relieved at her words, but still suspicious. If Elizabeth had a hand free she believed she would have patted him on the head, to still his fearful thoughts, as if he was a small unknowing child.

"Just don't call me miss," she sighed wearily instead finishing at his expectant look. The excuse for her sharp words seemed extremely lame. Her small words whispered in the large empty street seemed to echo. But Jack accepted it with no suspicion, at least he appeared to.

"W…Why?" he finally slurred, extreme concentration furrowing his brows once more. Elizabeth wasn't expecting this and looked at him dumbly for a moment. "Why," he persisted more commanding this time, he scowled heavily, his face darkening sulkily.

"I…I…" Elizabeth found herself stammering like the drunken pirate.

He had taken her by surprise, the drunken pirate captain wanted an excuse, it was almost laughable. Elizabeth collected herself quickly despite this though, and delivered one, albeit not a very convincing or well thought one.

"…Because it seems so..so..cold…so not you…" Elizabeth found herself explaining. It had bothered her a little, that Jack persisted in calling her miss, not a name which he usually deemed upon her. But of all her problems she never saw herself bringing this one up, let alone explaining her feelings on the matter to Jack. It just seemed so inconsequential compared to the larger things she had to deal with. She had the sudden and unprecedented urge to laugh at this, small ridiculous thing compared to what she had done…and whatever had happened to Jack… but she did not allow herself the luxury because she knew if she began she would not stop, and she would not allow herself hysterics, not now when her only protection from drunken pirates was one himself.

Jack gesticulated at her words, moving his wrist in circles, pointing at her than at him rapidly, obviously following a line of thought only he could hear. Elizabeth frowned, finally he realized there was a necessity for words, he opened his mouth and she once more caught a whiff of his heavy breath.

"What…what do I call you then…?" he trailed off frowning once more, his eyelids drooping, swaying quite sickeningly.

"Anything, everything," Elizabeth found herself saying. Once she began she could not stop, she found herself reveling in a conversation and a way to express how she felt to Jack. It was only a small thing, but then again it is the small things which make us who we are, and this was something she needed to make her, and Jack. "Miss Swann…Mrs. Turner, lass, love, even wench or... or even strumpet…" With that she did laugh, a small hollow laugh, looking down at her ripped gown. It would not matter if he called her that people were already probably presuming it at the sight of her appearance and the bruise upon her cheek.

She looked back at Jack, he was gazing at her. It was one of those rare occasions since she had reunited with him where his eyes seemed clear and thoughtful, unglazed or withdrawn. His brows were drawn and Elizabeth could almost call his expression concerned and thoughtful. She quickly looked away, concentrating on the dirty street, she was now being pitied by a drunken, broken pirate, and she could hardly bear what she had sunk to.

"How bout your name?" there came a sudden hoarse whisper, not slurred or stammering but quiet.

Elizabeth turned her head sharply to face Jack once more, looking at him with amazement. He returned the look with one of apprehension, almost at if at her gaze, he thought he'd said something wrong. Another trait not seen in Jack, the thought he'd ever done anything wrong, but Elizabeth brushed that annoying observation away.

"What did you say?" she asked instead, hardly believing.

"How bout your name?" he repeated uncomfortably, pronouncing each word so it would be clear and understandable, trying to keep himself concentrated and focused. "Is that…?" he left the sentence hanging, uncertain.

"Yes," Elizabeth whispered sadly, swallowing down tears, "That would be…nice…"

"Good," Jack exclaimed brightly, happy the matter was settled, giving her a cautious grin. He began to sway once more his eyes grew unfocused, it appeared he had now lost interest in the matter which he considered settled and his concentration became lost too. "Nothing betta'…then having names…being called…" he slurred once more trailing off.

"Yes Jack," she said smiling wanly at him, humoring him. "That's right."

"Come now," she said, pushing and tugging him slightly, recollecting their purpose on that humid dirty street. She glanced behind them at the continuously dark and empty street, and was prompted to continue to grounds of at least a little more safety. "We must get moving."

"Aye," Jack said, uncomprehending, "Moving."

They began again to shuffle along, Jack's heavy boots being set down carelessly, treading painfully on Elizabeth's feet on more occasions then she cared for.

"Come on Jack," said Elizabeth, trying to fasten the painfully slow pace, though it meant more treading upon her feet. "You want to find a nice place to rest and sleep this off. You can wake up tomorrow with no memory of this and as blissful as ever." She muttered this almost resentfully under her breathe, envious of his easy escape.

"Wossat?" Jack suddenly slurred, almost making Elizabeth drop him in fright.

"Nothing, nothing," she quickly soothed, discarding his question.

"Oh," he exclaimed and then was silent once more, lost on the waves of drunkenness.

Elizabeth had nothing to do but help him and herself put one foot in front of the other, and think. She wondered what it was that she truly wanted from Jack. What was it that she wanted him to be? The question he himself had asked her in that dark room just a moment ago. The truth of the matter was that she didn't really want him to be sober, or sorry, or grown up she just wanted him to be Captain Jack Sparrow again, who was none of those things anyway.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I know it's moving a bit slowly, but they will finally get out of Tortuga in the next chappie and I've already written the one after so you'll be getting two chapters next time I update. Do you guys think I should get rid of the poems, I'm not sure please give me your honest opinions.**

**I think this chapter was a bit too melodramatic, I tried to make it a bit lighter…but I think the spewing just…not working more like making nauseous. Anyway I was just thinking of pirates and when Norrington was spewing all over the place, so disgusting yet funny…kk I'm a bit gross. Well you smell (kk so I stole that from Jack, I loved that part.: P)**

**Anyway I just saw Cry Baby, weirdest yet funniest, stupidest most ridiculous movie I've ever seen. At first I was a bit frightened but then I was laughing so hard I almost couldn't breathe….kk I'm going to go now and maybe become an alphabet bomber. If you haven't seen the movie you have to, it's so funny when he's telling the girl bout his daddy, Boom, Boom, ah I'm still laughing. Anyway enough with the unrelated and odd references. Please give me advice and review. **

**Sairra : p **

**Okay these are very overdue replies to wonderful reviews. Sorry it took me so long: **

**The honest reader: Thanks. The second chapter actually wasn't completed; I thought I'd post it and then add on that bit more, it didn't seem to fit into the third one. I know all my chapters seem to have tons of drama…I think I gotta cut down a bit on it in the latest one. Hope you like this chapter; I'm trying to get the story out there, though it's taking a while I shall prevail…I think. **

**Urbantumbleweed**: **I'm glad you love it. I know I totally don't reckon that Elizabeth's fancy for Jack is long lasting, then again it won't die completely. I think it's his legend as I said before that she has a bit of a school girl crush on. (Don't we all, no matter how much we try not to grrr… lol). I think some good stories have been spoiled with them falling in love; it might happen on Elizabeth's side but never on Jack's, at least I don't think so. I will try to update as much as I can.**

**Crunchycheezit: I do believe that's how you spell it. This chapter is as long as the last one so I hope you thought it was lovely too. That is the idea I had with the war, the changing thing. Yes, Will is alive and yes they will go after him. I don't know how I'd handle an epic, but I was thinking after I finish this one I may make a sequel, I've already sketched the storyline for this, now the fun of filling it out. **

**Jack did not hang himself, I hadn't thought of that. Something horrible did happen to him though, I'm still trying to fill it out, but I got a sort of idea. Anyway it'll be revealed in the story, so you're not going to get any answers for that one. (I'm so evil lol). **

**That scene with the gun did come from the island thing, that's one of my favorite parts of the movie and I think it was all the more funny because in the commentary Kiera Knightley said she actually didn't realize he was doing that behind her back. I also love the scene that comes after it, Jack's so childish, lol. **

**I got the bead thing from the movie visual guide; it's got lots of little bits really cool. I'm glad that you think I've preserved Jack, I'm mostly worried bout that, I love his character and I don't want to make a mash of it. This will most likely not end tragically, I hate tragic endings, only a few can pull them off and I'm certainly not one of them. **

**I agree JE not going to happen. The story will answer practically all you're questions as it goes on I promise. I do not compulsively want to eat apples when I watch the first movie but I do find myself wanting to go to the beach or drink rum, which is not going to happen because I don't know where to buy it first off, secondly it would taste disgusting and thirdly I don't condone underage drinking. Oh well I can drink Lift and pretend its rum, maybe coke would be better…hm…. I also feel like talking like a pirate and swaying around. I can't believe people get paid to do that, I wish I was one lol. Okay this reply is almost half a page, I'll try to update as quickly as I can and I hope you don't go loony because I need my reviews (lol) **

**Chpt 4: Elizabeth is becoming a bit tricky; she's giving Jack a bit of cheek lol. She's realized that she's got to go it alone and pull herself together a bit. As you saw in this chapter it does disappear as the booze begins to wear off, or maybe get too heavy, you can never tell with Jack who is in fact perpetually drunk. (at least he seems to be.) I thought Tia Dalma's hut was near Pelegosta? I never was really good with geography. Anyway you'll find out that the islands changed a bit, or maybe a lot. I did try to enable anonymous reviews…maybe I enabled the wrong thing….I enabled them again anyway I hop it works now because I love all reviews. : P **

**P.S. Let us hope that one day they find a cure for Jack deprivation, a permanent one so sufferers like us can finally live a normal life. A good cure would be a third and fourth movie…hint, hint director of movie and actors and crew and other lucky people who get to walk around on the set…not that they'd be actually reading this but oh well I never said I wasn't sad lol**

**ShadowShard: You're right Jack is too hurt to try anymore, and he's found out anyway that trying isn't enough because he just ends up where he started, so he sort of hides himself so he doesn't have to care. Jack has an ulterior motive for helping Elizabeth, he never does anything for free and I'll reveal it later in the story. Of course he's also doing it because even though he doesn't admit it he wants to be reminded of what it was he actually used to be, because he was quite happy being a legend I'd imagine anyway.**

**It will be revealed what happened and he will be helped, don't give up hope; he's Jack and has amazing flexibility when it comes to fixing. What happened to his Pearl is not as bad as what you think, its worse….lol not really. But horrible because you'd never think Jack would do it, but he does. (at least I think it is…) I'll give you this, his crews still alive, and the Pearls not dead either. Details will be coming, and why the navy and company want him….well you'll just have to wait. (lol) I really think I am evil. **

**The story does come after the movies, and I am acknowledging them not making my own timeframe or happening of events. I did listen to Amsterdam and you are very right, it kind of freaked me out because it fit so well. **

**I think Jack would wear black amour if he was knight, after all he's a pirate and has a reputation to consider. Imagine him riding a horse, lol flailing all over the place, falling off. I hope they put a horse in one of the next movies lol. **

**I think Jack doesn't reveal his plans because he thinks then other people will stuff them up, he doesn't trust people which is his downfall. Then again people will more likely just use the side of the plan which gets them out of sticky situations without considering getting what Jack wants. I'd like to hear you're speculation about AWE, I've got some of my own but it's too much for here.**

**I have listened to the DMC soundtrack and I love Davy Jones song it's so sad and so beautiful. I love Tia Dalma's too, I think it's the one anyway in whichever song it is you can hear a bit of Jack in it, and then Tia and then Jack, like he's taking one step forward tentatively and she's pushing back. I love Jack's music, I never thought a piece of music could sound drunk, but that actually does. The song at the end makes me laugh lol… Anyway I think about this sort of thing way too much…I'll be going now….**


	6. Of Ships and Pistols

**Waiting Part I**

"_..We wait for the opportune moment…" _**…Jack Sparrow**

The waves lapped, silver sparks shining from them, the reflection of the moon. The docks were quite, just the sound of the tide, the silent ships bathed in moonlight swaying, waiting to be let free. Jack had been quite throughout their journey, swigging his rum; he had almost emptied the bottle but persisted in hoarding it, taking more moderate sips as it came to its end. Finally he managed to drop it into his large pocket, as if not wanting to part with it.

Elizabeth supposed by this time he had become increasingly drunker as they went on so it didn't really make a difference if the rum was gone now or not, it had served it's purpose. Jack stopped every now and then, and if it wasn't for her she was sure he would have dropped into unconsciousness a long time before. He didn't really seem to realize where they were, he had drawn into a part of himself which no one could reach, his head lolled occasionally and his eyes drooped heavily. Elizabeth was not about to point out their location to him, her whole plan had been to get him this drunk so all she had to do was lead him here and get him on the boat. It would have been quite silly of her to make him aware of their location, contrary to the whole point of the night's proceedings, and her luck. But she still could not prevent that slight twinge of guilt at leading him here when he was at his most helplessness, the only time he was really helpless because it was the only time he was without his wits. She pushed this twinge away though hurriedly, and it was only slight, after all she had killed the man, there wasn't anything much worse then that. But she couldn't help but have the silly thought that this _was_ much worse then that.

She felt tired and weary, the docks were a bit further then she had anticipated. She had been forced to stop and rest against a wall along the way a few times. But now here they were, the ships tied up, the quiet clanging of a few bells, the waves. It smelt of salt and tar and polished wood, it reminded her of her home. Everything surrounded the docks in Port Royal, it was how the small town survived, it had been their livelihood. But now it was most likely being used by the Spanish, and the town was probably fading away, becoming nothing of what it had been.

Elizabeth tried to quicken the pace, almost to flee from these thoughts, but she was weary, and Jack was half asleep, so they continued on their slow meandering way. Elizabeth passed a glance at each of the boats and ships alike that they passed. The one she had managed to reach here on had been only small, the crew had all been drunk and she had managed to hide in a barrel, placed in the squashed hold filled with disgusting fish for the entire journey. It was not tied up though and she supposed they must have left the town a while back, which was highly satisfying for if the worst came to the worst and Danny could not even buy them a passage on board she would rather find some quarters of a slightly higher standing with more pleasurable company then rotting fish.

She tried to drag her mind from this thought too, for she wasn't really sure what she would do if Danny could not buy them a passage. This was her opportune moment, she doubted Jack would get as drunk as he was now after he woke up and realized what she had planned, at least not around her and she knew she needed Jack.

Jack knew things, he had been around the world, he knew how the other sailors thought, and he was a form of protection. Elizabeth had soon learnt once the war began how little she had really seen, and how uneducated she was when it came to man's nature, she had thought for a while there that she had figured the world out but once the war began it had all changed once more and she was left a puzzled girl with barely any experience on the matter of the world. Jack was also a tad better company then rotting fish and the only thing Elizabeth really had, so Jack had to come, she had made up her mind on that matter; there was no choice of leaving him behind.

She thought that Tia Dalma must be the right course. Since their last journey she had learnt to trust destiny, and it could be only destiny which was leading her on such and obvious path. She was determined to follow it, to the ends of the earth once more if need be, for what else was there for her to do, she was not about to forsake Will, not again.

They continued to pass the ships and boats slowly, they were all different shapes and sizes and as they passed them Elizabeth caught some of the names painted upon the sides, some with care, some sloppily and some so old you could barely see them. The larger ships were dubbed the usual, floating further away, anchored in the deeper end of shallows she knew some of them from when she had passed them on her passage into the cove, the _Battalion, _the _Victor_, the _Epiphany,_ the_ Bella_,. She almost laughed at this one; the ship was old, the wood worm eaten, such a fitting name for such an ugly ship. The smaller fishing vessels were dubbed more interesting names, the _Pennywhistle_, the _Dandy_, and the _Thrush_. She puzzled over one particular name of one of the tiny fishing vessels she passed.

It was tied securely, old and beaten, with a few holes in its sails. The nets hung empty at its sides, almost speaking of the many fish which always slipped past it. It was a schooner, but not particularly attractive, its name like all the others was painted on its side, but it was difficult to read. Painted with an unskilled hand and non artistic eye by someone who was probably illiterate the paint was simply slapped on and the letters hardly illegible. She tried to read it nonetheless, she frowned, _SIAPPOM _appeared to be what it said but that could not be right. She let the puzzle rest after a while and concentrated on reading the other ships names in the dark, trying to find the merchant vessel which would take them on their way, hopefully. Danny had said it was called the_ Turning Tide_, but Elizabeth could not see it anywhere, not that it would matter if she could, as she had no row boat to reach it. Jack's weight seemed to be getting heavier and heavier, and her aching limbs seemed to become more pronounced. Finally she paused beside a few empty barrels, panting with the effort of dragging Jack and herself. Jack didn't say a word his head continued to loll, and Elizabeth found that her legs were buckling and finally she just let him go.

He dropped, just like that, just like a plank coming down from a ship, a quick vertical decent. Then he thumped onto the dirt, he attempted to say something, a small groan escaped him, but in his state he didn't really feel the drop, or the bruises, and he simply managed to slump onto his back and then he was snoring, his mouth gaping open slightly.

Elizabeth looked down at him and she felt like crying, there was just the lap of the waves and the sound of the small creaking boats to accompany her, she was alone. She seemed to shiver, though the temperature had not dropped, and she looked into the dark, fearful of what could be lurking there, thinking of the hundred horrible things which could happen to her at any moment. Finally her legs gave such protest that she was forced to slip down beside Jack, as the energy fear brought wore thin. She just sat there beside the gently snoring pirate, looked into the dark and listened to the gently lapping waves, her head and eyes drooping every now and then.

**J.S**

"Curse you," Elizabeth's eyes snapped open immediately as she heard a man cursing amply, and it was not Jack's gruff voice. She felt like a blanket had been wrapped around, her, drowsiness filled her head like a cloud, slowing her thoughts, making it difficult to adjust her eyes to the light and make out figures. When the cursing continued her head suddenly snapped back, it was like a cannon had just been fired, she abused silently as she realized she had dozed off. She looked around her, tensing immediately, unconsciously pressing against the barrels almost wishing the shadows to swallow her. She made out a man's figure in the dark, and Jack's on the floor, he was still drunk and asleep, it appeared he had not stirred.

"Captain?" the cursing figure suddenly exclaimed and Elizabeth recognized it now, relaxing slightly but still wary.

"Mr. Welkins," she finally plucked up the courage to inquire quietly.

She could just make out his face in the dark as he turned his head, and then she could see him as he held forward a burning torch, piercing the light with its warm glow.

"Li…I mean Miss Swann?" he asked into the darkness, squinting as he tried to make her out of the shadows. She rose, and he backed to give her room, almost tripping on Jack again, who was still though Elizabeth was unsure whether he was asleep or not.

"I thought you were going to wait in the Cat n' Dog for me," he said, looking at her, then down at the dark lump on the ground which was all they could see of Jack in the dark.

"I…there…he got drunk," Elizabeth found no words to explain it all, so stuck with the simple facts. "Are you able to take us?" she quickly changed the topic at Danny's look of almost pity at her weakness; she did not need a reminder of her current state.

"The captain, he took a while to persuade, but I think the silver did it," Danny said, and grinned at her, his eyes twinkling once more, Elizabeth gave a weak smile as her thoughts began wandering, thinking of exactly where that bag of silver had actually come from. "He got one of the crew to help me row one of the row boats to shore, it'll hold us three, it's not far," he said looking down at Jack's form, he scratched the back of his head, the torch flickering, casting his face with a red glow. "Exactly how drunk is he?" he asked, Elizabeth also looked down at the slumbering Jack, stepping closer.

"I think he's had a bottle, or five," she said without humour, she had dragged him all the way to the docks and now she would have to drag him to the boat too.

"Well I suppose we better begin," Danny suddenly said, without a second thought he handed Elizabeth the flaming torch and bent down, pulling up Jack's arm. "He ain't that heavy," he commented, grunting as he began dragging him.

"Try dragging him half way across this god forsaken town," she grumbled under her breathe, but noticing that Danny was struggling, trying to drag Jack, she quickly moved to help, holding the torch aloft.

"You can put that out," Danny said, looking up at the flickering flame, it almost created a glowing halo near Elizabeth. "You'll be better help without it, you can take his legs, we don't need it anyway, the boats tied up not far from here," he reassured, taking Elizabeth's hesitation as uncertainty they would be able to manage without the light. She was hesitant, but not about Danny, more of herself, having the light which bathed them in warmth almost made her feel protected, when she put it out the darkness would envelope them once more. She only hesitated for a moment though, dismissing her fears as silliness she walked near the edge of the pier and doused the flame, letting it drop into the depthless water. She then returned to Danny and the sleeping Jack, bending down and finding his boots by touch she managed to pull his legs up with an effort. They began to make their way slowly but steadily, they stopped every now and then, panting, then continued. Finally when Elizabeth thought her arms would fall from exhaustion Danny told her to put him down, they lowered Jack, still sleeping, onto the ground.

"I'll just go get Pier," Danny said, before Elizabeth could ask who Pier was he was gone. She stood there over Jack, in the silent darkness, waiting for Danny. It seemed like forever before he came back, Elizabeth was contemplating attempting to wake Jack, just to have someone to share her fears when two figures made their way through the darkness.

"It's me," Danny said as he approached, "This is Pierre," he said indicating a be grizzled old sailor with hardly any teeth who held an old lamp in his hand.

"Here's the load I need help with Pierre," he said, indicating Jack, Pierre grunted, moved the lamp, and bent down casting light upon Jack. For a moment Elizabeth could see Jack's face, his eyes closed, his mouth gaping slightly. The shadow seemed there but at bay, more Jack then shadow, all his muscles were relaxed and he looked once more like that care free pirate, then the light was quickly snapped away and she was left blinking at darkness as Pierre suddenly straightened. He began speaking rapidly in French, too rapidly for Elizabeth's limited vocabulary, his eyes were wide and his mouth was gaped open in awe. Danny was chuckling as the old sailor waved the lamp around in front of him, expressing himself; he was on the brink of jumping up and down with excitement. Elizabeth could only catch a few words she knew well, no matter what language they were spoken in, 'Capitain Jacque Passereau', Pierre kept on repeating it every now and then during his rant.

"Oui, oui monami," Danny said, patting Pierre on the back as if attempting to calm him. "Je savoir il Capitain Jacque Passereau, calmer apaiser!" Finally Pierre managed to calm himself, though he still kept on muttering Capitan Passereau's name every now and then in an amazed tone.

Danny said something to him in rapid French which Elizabeth could not catch, he gestured to her then down at Jack. Pierre looked at her, his eyes wide with curiosity, he then moved towards her, holding the torch out he said something, gesturing. Elizabeth glanced at him, unsure of what he wanted

"Pierre's going to help me move the Captain." Danny explained, "He needs you to hold the lamp, so we can see where were going." Elizabeth hesitantly reached out and took the old iron lamp by the ring from the old sailor's wrinkled hand. She caught his eye for a moment over the lamp, they were dark, black almost, deep and knowing, he was older then she ever imagined she'd reach, an age where there was nothing left but to rest and watch time roll past. Elizabeth found herself yearning for such a time, where she had lived life, and done all she could, waiting for the end rather then fearing it.

"Merci Madame," he suddenly said in a gruff voice, nodding his head and so lowering his eyes, he turned and moved towards Jack's figure, gesturing her to come closer so he could see what he was doing.

Elizabeth followed him and held the lamp steady, bending so the light was cast over Jack. Danny reached for his arms once more, while Pierre took his legs.

"Un, deux, trois ," Danny said then grunted as they lifted Jack from the ground and began shuffling backwards. "Just keep the light near us," he grunted to Elizabeth as they managed to turn around so Pierre was taking the lead. Elizabeth did as he asked, following the men, she kept the crackling torch steady, though Pierre did not seem to need it, even walking backwards he seemed to know every barrel or piece of debris behind him. They only had to go a short way before Pierre muttered something and they paused. There was a small unsteady jetty, some planks were missing from it , a row boat was tied on the side of it. The boards creaked as the men slowly made there way onto it, panting with the effort of holding Jack up, Elizabeth hovered nearby, unsure how she could help or whether the planks would take four people's weight.

"Light," Danny called and she quickly moved forward, the lamps meager light revealed a row boat bobbing in the water.

"Will it take us all?" Elizabeth asked uncertainly, it didn't look extremely large or reliable.

"Don't worry bout that miss," Danny said, as he and Pierre lowered Jack onto the boards. Pierre nimbly jumped into the boat, it rocked slightly, but he grabbed the line and steadied it, bringing it closer to the jetty. He held out his hands to Danny, who struggled to get Jack in. With a little help from Elizabeth who attempted to assist him while keeping the light steady they managed to get the still sleeping Jack into the boat. Danny managed to struggle in after him.

"Here," he said holding out his hand for the lamp, she handed it down and Danny handed it to Pierre who hooked it upon the pole in front of the small boat, it flickered like a small star guiding there way. It was then Elizabeth's turn, she looked down at the rocking boat, Danny held his hand out once more.

"Don't worry, I won't let you fall in," he said grinning as she looked down at the lapping depths apprehensively. She gave a weak smile, though her stomach dropped. Taking his steady hand she tentatively put out her foot, the boat rocked a bit as she got on. Danny steadied her, then he slowly guided her, they sat down with Jack's limp form a heap at the bottom and Pierre standing at the head.

Danny took the oars, and began his steady way, creating a rhythm as they pushed the boat through the water.

"How far is it?" she asked, her voice echoed over the water, reverberating and returning to her, it sounded so small.

"Just that one," Danny said, taking a chance to pause and wipe his brow, Pierre turned and muttered something to him, looking at Elizabeth he then turned back to gazing watching their course. Elizabeth shook herself, unnerved by Pierre's look; she instead cast her gaze to the direction Danny pointed.

There was a ship, a bit smaller then the Pearl, a Caravel if Elizabeth was not mistaken. It was sleek and well lighted in the dark, large, made to hold as much cargo as it could. As they came steadily closer to it Elizabeth could make out a few men on the deck, they looked as if they were watching the small row boat, Elizabeth sunk a bit further down trying to be as inconspicuous as she could. The ship was large but Elizabeth couldn't help thinking that it was rather ordinary, compared to the Dauntless or the lost ships the Flying Dutchman and the Empress. Of course its beauty and elegance could not come even close to that of the Pearls. There, she was having the thoughts of Jack now; she looked down at his unconscious form and shook her head, looking back up at the large ship. Despite it's simplicity she still couldn't help but feel small and insignificant on that tiny row boat, rocking in the sea, as she gazed up at it's looming shape above them. Her hand went to her throat, where makeshift chain hung, hidden under her dress, she tried to draw strength and battle her choking fears as they came ever closer to the looming ship and the beginning of their journey.

**_J.S_**

If a person later asked Elizabeth how they managed to pull an unconscious Jack Sparrow onto a ship she probably would not have been able to tell them. It was a hard task and something which shook her nerves. They called for the sling to be thrown down because no matter how hard they tried Jack would not wake, just groan slightly when they shook him. If it weren't for these slight sounds Elizabeth would have almost thought of him as dead, he was so still and the silvery moonlight made his face appear even more shadowed and pale. They managed to get him up eventually though and Elizabeth pulled herself up the ladder with Danny's assistance.

She stumbled onto a deck, she found that she was shivering though she hadn't realized it and she couldn't really imagine why. Before she knew what was happening she felt a warm coat draped over her shoulders, she looked up to see an unknown young man around her age, he gave her a smile and a wink, his brown eyes twinkling, he then stepped back from her and into the crowd of crew members. She quickly looked around her, there were men, the crew members looking at her, some of them were glancing at the figure of the unconscious Jack, the ropes untied. They were all the usual, grizzled salt sea dogs, none were really pleasant to the eye, but they looked a tad bit better then the occupants of Tortuga and Jack's crew, or what it used to be. After all they were not pirates, just merchant sailors. None of them stepped forward though, they looked slightly uneasy especially when they glanced at Jack.

"Welcome aboard the _Turning Tide_ Miss…" a man suddenly said in an educated voice, stepping forward. He left the sentence open and Elizabeth realized he was waiting for her to fill it in.

"Elizabeth Turner…I mean Swann," she said, she was unsure of which name to use, over these past months no one had cared to query her surname and she had not been one to supply it. It was a confusing matter one she would rather have ignored. "Swann," she finally said firmly at the Captain, or who she assumed to be the Captain's enquiring look.

"Miss Swann then," he nodded and gave a small bow. At least one man was respectable aboard this ship; of course there was also Danny who Elizabeth thought she could rely on for help. "Pleased to make your acquaintance I am Captain Thomas Nort," he straightened his words confirming her suspicion. Although he wore plain sturdy garb, a jacket, a shirt, breeches and a plain hat on top of his head he seemed in the lead, the first one to step forward and look her in the eyes.

"I hope you'll find your stay on this ship pleasant," he said cordially, "I am willing to give up my cabin to serve as your sleeping quarters, it's just this way," he indicated towards the doors leading into the cabin and made to step forward. Elizabeth didn't move, she looked down at Jack.

"What of Jack…I mean Mr. Sparrow," she quickly corrected herself at the Captain Thomas' surprised look. He was obviously a man, despite being a merchant sailor, who was set in his ideas of propriety. Calling a man by his first name was not entirely proper. With a pang Elizabeth was reminded of her father, though he held to propriety like it was the law and had annoyed her with constant reminders of it he was a good man and was only trying to teach her to be a 'respectable citizen and all', as Jack used to call it. She found that she missed his warmth and caring manner deeply and she hoped not for the first time that he wasn't harmed by the Spanish.

"I will get someone to take him down to the crew's quarters, we have a few spare hammocks," the Captain said. "I am sure he can sleep off…whatever is assailing him." Some of the crew members laughed roughly and quickly turned it into a cough, probably amused by their captain's turn of phrase for being drunk.

Elizabeth could find nothing to stop her, so she followed the Captain towards his quarters; she felt relief as the sound of boots behind her indicated Danny was following. The Captain seemed respectable enough, but he was a bit too respectable, the casual Danny made her feel more at ease. They entered the cabin, it was plain really nothing remarkable, the Captain held out a chair for Elizabeth who sat, he then took a seat behind the small orderly desk. Elizabeth looked at small framed painted portrait. It was of three women, a middle aged one, presumably the Captain's wife and two younger ones, his daughters. Danny remained standing, smiling at the Captain amiably.

"Miss Swann," the Captain interrupted her inspection of the portraits, "Would you wish for anything to drink?" Elizabeth shook her head, she was not thirsty and she could do without seeing any alcohol in a long time. Knowing Jack though that would not be happening. Worrying thought's or at least consuming ones appeared to also be in the Captain's mind, he looked at her, his gaze distant as if he was thinking of something. Then he suddenly came to himself and quickly turned his gaze away.

"You have two daughters I presume Captain Thomas," Elizabeth said, indicating the painting. "They are quite pretty young ladies."

"Thank you," he said, clearing his throat. "It was my daughters I was thinking of just now Miss Swann," he said turning to her and plunging in. "They are much grown since that portrait was painted, one of them would be about your age, the other a little older. I work hard, and have ensured they are educated. They are both out, the older one already betrothed." He looked fondly at the painting; he obviously loved his children very much. "You remind me a little of them." He said turning to her, "I will ensure nothing happens to you aboard this ship, the mean are all good. I am sorry we have no garments which you could wear, but …."

Elizabeth knew what he meant when he said garments _she _could not wear, they probably did have some spare men's clothes but to this Captain it was unthinkable of a woman to don such a thing. She almost wished to tell him that he need not hold any reserve, she would have gladly taken the men's clothes, probably being a sight more comfortable and more becoming then the ripped dress, but she said nothing. She found herself blushing slightly, she had almost forgotten what she was wearing and not being with anyone who was respectable for quite some time it hardly seemed to matter, but now she was reminded. Her hand went to her chain once more, but she quickly lowered it, at least she wasn't just plainly wearing her shift like her first adventure, she thought.

"Do not worry for me Captain," she said, trying to ignore the annoying blush creeping over her face as she was reminded of what she was wearing and how it would look to others. Civility seemed to over take her at the oddest of moments.

"Oh I am not concerned for you Miss Swann," he said smiling, "You are under my care. It is…well… would it be true that the man you brought with you…the intoxicated one was Jack Sparrow…_the_ Jack Sparrow."

"You think the men will bother him?" Elizabeth queried blinking in surprise.

"No, no," he said waving his hand, "Hardly mostly everyone knows the tales of Jack Sparrow, they will either be afraid of him or awed. The only way they will bother him will probably be by questions."

Elizabeth felt slightly worried, Jack appeared as he was now to not much like questions, and she thought they might bother him more then anything else. She kept this to herself though waiting for the Captain to continue.

"It's just that I do not encourage intoxication aboard my ship Miss Swann," he said, suddenly his manner turning authorative and firm. "I've found it causes more trouble then pleasure. The men know before they come aboard that they must be sober, there is the ration of rum but most of my men know how to moderate." He looked at Miss Swann, "Can you assure me Miss Swann that Mr. Sparrow will also keep to this."

Elizabeth opened her mouth but nothing came out, if she said yes it would be the biggest lie of the century she was sure. Jack never moderated as far as she knew, if he wanted gold he took it all, if he wanted drink he drank it all…it was the life of a pirate. Whenever she was around it always seemed he managed to get drunk at least once, he _was_ quite resourceful.

"I am cutting his rations anyway, of course a man needs a bit of rum especially with the water we have aboard a ship…" the Captain said after the silence left by Elizabeth's inability to tell such a large lie. "But I am not sure…." she saw that he was handling the purse, the same one she had given Danny to give to him for their passage. Panic began to rise in her as she realized he was seriously contemplating not allowing them aboard.

"Please Captain," she said quickly, "We will try not to impede upon your hospitality and I am sure we will try our hardest to follow the regulations aboard your ship."

The Captain was looking at her, "It is not you I am worried about Miss Swann." He said, "It is Mr. Sparrow, I am not sure if we can afford to take him on as a passenger if there is a possibility of trouble. We would still be willing to take _you _of course."

Elizabeth felt her hope sink; after all she'd been through to get Jack here it would all be in vain. She did not think it would be of any use to go to Tia Dalma's without Jack. Elizabeth hardly knew the woman despite the journey to Worlds End; she knew having Jack would get at least something from the woman to help her find Will.

"I'm sure Captain Sparrow won't make any trouble Captain," Danny suddenly piped up. "After all sir how can he get more then his rations worth, you hold the key to the stores and no one else would allow him more anyway. I've sailed with him sir as you know, he's a good man, he won't cause you any trouble." Danny stepped forward to stand beside the sitting Elizabeth, who glanced at him. She quickly looked back at the Captain because she noticed that his fingers were crossed behind his back.

The Captain looked at him, and then at Elizabeth who used every trick she had learnt from her lady friends back at Port Royal to evoke his sympathy. Finally he sighed and his hand left the purse.

"You haven't led me astray yet Danny," he said, "And I do feel it is my duty to take both the passengers after already accepting the money."

He rose from his chair and Elizabeth quickly rose too, relief flooding her.

"Thank you sir," she said. He nodded at her.

"I think it is time we let you retire Miss Swann, we should begin to prepare to sail." He said, "The bed is only simple but I hope it can at least provide you with a little rest." Elizabeth turned to see where he indicated, the bed was simply built into the wall, it had a simple mattress, white sheets and a quilt. The linen looked fresh, recently changed, Elizabeth didn't find it simple at all, it looked magnificent to woman who had not had a good nights rest in a bed for what seemed like an eternity.

"It will be more then enough," she said happily.

"Goodnight Miss Swann," the captain said bowing, Danny followed his example.

"Goodnight Captain Thomas, Danny," she replied treating them with a small curtsy, then they left, closing the door behind them. Elizabeth went to the door, the key was in the lock, she promptly turned it and then turned herself to the bed

Elizabeth couldn't help the smile creeping over her as she turned to the bed, it had been a while since she'd slept or even seen one.

"This was a wonderful plan," she sighed to herself as she lay down upon it, but then her thoughts went to Jack, who was presumably somewhere below, stuck in a hammock and still sleeping. She wondered what would happen when he awoke to find himself in the last place he wished to be.

"I'll deal with it when I come to it," she grumbled, angry that the contented feeling had left her at the thought of the pirate's reaction. She plumped the pillow rather vigorously then lay her head down, but she no longer felt tired. At least she felt some comfort and vindictive pleasure in thinking that she was lying upon a nice bed while Jack was probably being quite bruised, as asleep he was probably falling out of the rocking hammock. She felt warm and putting her hand to her shoulders realized she still had the young mans coat upon her shoulders. She found herself thinking of his twinkling brown eyes, then Jack's darker ones came to mind, she quickly sat up and felt like cursing herself, it appeared sleep did not want to claim her tonight of all times.

"I love Will and I _am_ going to find him," she muttered her voice sounded uncommonly small and quiet in the dark cabin. She sighed and laid her head upon the pillow once more; waiting for the sleep she longed for to take her.

**_J.S_**

Elizabeth's left the cabin in the early hours of the morning, she had managed to drift into sleep but it was extremely restless and she couldn't help seeing Will's face and the last words he had spoken to her. The sun was shining down upon the scrubbed deck, she looked around her, the waves lapping gently. The Captain was at the wheel checking some maps and a compass he had laid out upon a small table he had placed by it. Some sailors were on deck but ignored her, doing work or looking out to sea. She copied this example, leaning against the railing she gazed out at the peaceful ocean, it was beautiful in the Caribbean's sunset and took her breathe away. It had been a while since she had viewed a sunset upon a ship, she had almost forgotten in all the darkness how beautiful it could be.

"Pretty innit?" a voice suddenly sounded behind her, Elizabeth jumped and turned, she found herself looking into brown twinkling eyes, the same ones who owned the jacket she had left folded in the cabin if she wasn't mistaken.

"Oh," she said, momentarily stunned, she quickly turned back to the sea. "Yes."

"Couldn't imagine seeing a sunset any other way," the man said, coming to stand beside her.

"No the other ways seem…less in comparison," she answered.

"Unless it's compared to a beautiful woman, then it pales in comparison, if the sunset had feelings I think it would be quite jealous of you," he said looking at her.

Elizabeth smiled at his cheek, turning to look at him, "Oh and why is that?" she queried playing along.

"Because you make it look quite ordinary," he said as if it was obvious.

"Are you trying to flatter me?" she queried as if she was completely innocent.

"Depends," he said slowly.

"On what?" she asked, unsure where he was attempting to lead her.

"On if I'll be getting me coat back with or without the flatter," he said.

"Well I suppose that depends," Elizabeth replied, his eyes were twinkling merrily as if he found this great fun. She waited for him to ask her to go on before she continued. "On whether the flattery is any good or not."

"Aye," he said laughing and turning back to look at the sunset. Elizabeth could hear traces of an Irish accent, the young man had black hair but his skin was uncommonly fair, she could see as she inspected him. He might have been part Irish, she assumed.

"Let me guess you're a wondering where I hale from," he said in his lilting voice. Elizabeth started, he probably has people asking him all the time, she reasoned.

"I may be," she said, smiling, he turned to look at her.

"So what do you think?" the young man queried, striking a pose.

"I assume your part Irish from your accent, and part…I'm not quite sure your hair and coloring…English perhaps?" she queried.

"Perhaps your assumptions are right," he said, grinning at her, "Then again perhaps not."

"Well you must be part Irish at least," Elizabeth pronounced, wanting at least some of her suspicions confirmed.

"I come from Ireland, true enough, doesn't necessarily mean I'm part anything," he said, giving a smile filled with knowledge which infuriated her. His eyes were twinkling though and he reminded her of a mischievous boy, she couldn't help returning the smile.

"Master O'Brian," came a voice from a begrizzled sailor who was tackling with a line, "If you'd be so kind as to stop talking to the lady and come and earn your keep aboard this ship."

"Ha I was right," Elizabeth crowed triumphantly at the revelation of his surname. "You cannot deny you have Irish heritage with a name like that."

"Aye fine lady," the young man said, giving her an exaggerated bow, "But sadly I must take my leave, good day Miss Swan."

Elizabeth's smile faded slightly as she was reminded of another young man a few years back who had wished her a good day in those same tones, except with a softer voice, crisp and straight and honest.

"Are you okay?" O'Brian queried, she realized she was gripping the railing of the ship rather tightly and her knuckles were white.

"Oh…yes…I think so," she said faintly, "What's your name?" she quickly asked as he turned to leave after giving her a quizzical look.

"You'll just have to assume some more," he said, turning and quickly moving towards the begrizzled sailor who was glaring at him.

Elizabeth turned back to the sunset, but she didn't feel as good as it had made her feel earlier. It wasn't the young man, O'Brian, he seemed a good fellow of sorts and it was a relief to know not all the sailors were as concerned with propriety as their Captain was. He had talked to her she assumed like he would talk to any other fellow aboard the ship. But the sudden unexpected reminder of Will had shaken her, and she was reminded of times which seemed like many years ago. She looked at herself, she had never felt all that old, but it seemed that nowadays she was feeling ancient.

She felt eyes watching her, and turned around, her eyes immediately went to the young man who grinned and gave her a cheery wave, letting go of the rope he was holding and getting a clout across the ear from the older sailor. Elizabeth almost laughed at this, and as he made a face behind the sailors back she grinned and gave him a little wave, fluttering her eyelashes. She turned to the railing as the sailor turned around, grinning, but then a though struck her. Was she flirting with the young man? She quickly dismissed this thought, of course she _wasn't_, but she couldn't help feeling slightly guilty, maybe she was doing unintentionally, after all he had been flirting with her a moment ago. She found herself, to her horror, turning red, she was blushing. All this was unsettling and she could no longer enjoy the view, she sighed and moved towards the step leading below, she would see how Jack was faring. As she did so she ensured she didn't look in the young man's direction, and distressingly found it quite a difficult thing not to do.

**_J.S_**

Elizabeth made her way between the remaining hammocks and men sleeping. Most of the hammocks were neatly rolled up but some sailors still hadn't risen. She came to Jack's hammock, he was lying upon it, his hat laid upon his chest, his chest slowly rising and falling evenly, he was still asleep. There was a hanging hammock beside his which was empty so Elizabeth with some difficulty managed to sit on it, keeping her feet firmly planted on the floor. She watched him for a while, wanting him to waken but afraid of what would happen.

"He still hasn't awakened?" a hoarse voice asked, Elizabeth looked up to see a weary Danny standing before her. "When I was aboard the Pearl he used to be the first of us to rise, course the rest of the crew never kept very early hours anyway." He chuckled at this thought. "He always seemed very good at holding his liquor though, beat us all when it came to drinking games, favorite pass time of most of us though we used to lose all our money to him."

"Has anyone tried to waken him?" Elizabeth asked tentatively.

Danny shook his head, "No ones gone near him. Couldn't wake him last night but I'm guessing this morning will get some results, after all most of the alchohol must be gone by now."

"Will you do the honors?" Elizabeth asked though it sounded more like a plea.

Danny grinned as he shook his hard head, "Sorry miss but he's _your_ fellow passenger. I remember upon the Pearl no one ever tried to waken him cause once when Gibbs tried he almost shot the poor fellows brains out. He missed and reckons he done it on purpose but a lot of us think it was just bad aim, seeing as his eyes were closed and all."

"Why thank you for telling me that," Elizabeth grumbled, but she found herself getting off the hammock and leaning towards Jack, though her eyes were kept warily upon the pistol at his waist.

"Jack," she whispered softly, "Jack it's time to wake up." She felt like a fool as all Jack did was give a small groan and nothing more.

"You have to be more forceful then that miss," a strange voice suddenly hollered behind her and she found herself being pushed onto Jack, she gave a small shriek of surprise and the hammock rocked violently as she fell on top of him.

"What, What?" Jack suddenly shouted in surprise his eyes snapping open and looking around, alert and poised for danger. She felt him as he tried to reach for his pistol but she was lying on top of it.

His eyes rested on hers and she found she was holding her breath, then he pushed her off him making the hammock rock even more. She got unsteadily to her feet and turned to see that Danny had grabbed a fellow sailor who had been watching them in the room, presumably the man who had pushed her onto the hammock and was shaking him. Her attention was quickly turned back to Jack as he questioned his voice hoarse and slow as if his tongue was heavy.

"What….what happened?" he groaned and held his head, "Why do I feel like I've been keel hauled."

"Probably because you've drunk an obscenely amount," Elizabeth snapped, annoyed at him for pushing her off and composing herself quickly.

"Love," he said roughly, I've drunk an obscenely amount before this…_every_ night…and I've never felt like…like this." He gestured to himself and Elizabeth did notice that he was rather pale and looked as if he would be sick again, he was also shaking slightly.

"Well you've drunk more than an obscene amount then Captain" Danny said, obviously having taken care of business he joined in the conversation. But Jack wasn't listening to either of them anymore, he had opened both his bleary eyes and was focusing, seeming to be taking in the hammocks and the boards and the movement…the rocking of a _ship_.

"No," he said shaking his head. "It's not bloody…no," he was looking rather paler. "I'm on a bloody ship."

He suddenly stood up, and almost fell over once more as his head spun. He ignored this though, a wild panic seizing him he pushed Elizabeth out of the way and ran, well stumbled as fast as he could up to the deck Elizabeth and Danny following in his wake.

"No," he exclaimed as he saw the ocean water around them, "No," his mind quickly turned and he with it to the wheel, where the Captain was standing. "Turn the bloody ship around," Jack roared, sailors stopped at what they were doing to stare open mouthed at him.

The Captain simply looked down at the sudden appearance of the odd pirate and frowned. "Didn't you hear me," Jack roared, his voice fired with an inner desperation, "Turn the bloody boat around." Then he was stumbling up the stairs to the wheel, his hand going to his head as it spun unpleasantly. He looked down at the water and felt like being sick, he almost froze but drove himself on his instincts for survival which had served him well all these years forcing him on.

"Go back," Jack roared as he made it to the upper deck and moved towards the Captain. He waved towards the direction of the land which could just be seen in the distance. "Go…Bloody…BACK." He almost screamed it out along with a few added curses.

"I am sorry Mr. Sparrow," said the Captain, "But this behavior is hardly civil. I ask you to stop shouting obscenities aboard my ship."

Jack stopped in front of the Captain, he had stopped shouting though his face was pale, Elizabeth finally reached his side followed by Danny, she sighed inward with relief at Jack's sudden calm face, he obviously had realized their was no point in shouting as they were already out to sea.

"I _said_," Jack said pronouncing each word clearly. His voice quiet though something within it was hard, quiet it may be but it was in no way calm, it made Elizabeth almost afraid as she saw that his eyes seemed to flash dangerously. Before anyone could cry out or even see what happened Jack had drawn his pistol and was pressing it right into the Captain's temple. "Turn this bloody boat around."


	7. Of Nightmares and Waiting

**Waiting Part II**

"_..We wait for the opportune moment…" _**…Jack Sparrow**

Everything seemed to freeze to Elizabeth, she watched the Captains face, he didn't even blink, though Elizabeth's heart seemed to be in her throat. Despite all the quaint and oddities she attributed to Jack he was quite scary now, she knew the old saying a desperate man need not fear anything, and Jack certainly appeared to be very desperate.

"Miss Swann," the Captain spoke calmly as if he was merely commenting upon the weather, "If you could be so kind as to restrain your fellow passenger Mr. Sparrow or I may be forced to have him punished according to threatening a Captain. I haven't taken the cat out of the bag in many a year Miss Swann and I hope you can convince your…friend not to force me now."

"Jack," Elizabeth hissed, hardly believing the Captain hadn't ordered one of his crew members to shoot Jack. She noticed a crew member had come to stand beside the Captain, the whip the Captain had promised would be used for further offence hung at the man's belt, Elizabeth assumed him to be the Bo' sun. He sent a dark look Jacks way and his hand lay upon the whip; obviously he had been missing using it. "Please Jack, put it down," she cautiously lifted up her hand, placing it on Jack's shoulder, ready to retreat if she saw the slightest inclination that he would be pointing the pistol at her. She felt his shoulder tense but nothing else. "Please," she whispered, "It has nothing to do with the Captain; it was my doing to bring you aboard the ship. He had no idea," maybe making herself the object of Jack's anger was not the cleverest way to avoid a shot to her chest, but it was the only thing Elizabeth could think of at the present moment. She was more certain upon Jack not putting a shot into her, then into the Captain, though she wasn't very certain on all accounts.

"If you don't put that pistol down now Mr. Sparrow I will be forced to instill the cat and the brig for you," the Captain said coolly, looking Jack in the eye. Jack didn't make any move for a whole minute, then he slowly and coolly replaced the pistol, some sailors moved forward to grab him but the Captain raised his hand, pausing them in there tracks.

"I will give you leniency this time Mr. Sparrow, seeing as you're a passenger aboard ship, and your night pass time seems to have left you rather out of mind." the Captain pronounced, holding Jack's gaze, his tones firm, "But if you so much as raise an unfriendly hand to me or one of my crew I will take the cat out of the bag with no qualms, do I make myself clear Mr. Sparrow?"

"Inescapably _Captain_," Jack said his words dripping with sarcasm, he turned and walked away as abruptly as he had come, brushing off Elizabeth's hand roughly and not even glancing at her as he passed.

"I am so sorry Captain," Elizabeth said turning to the man, after she watched Jack making his way down the stairs. She thought it better to give him a moment to collect himself before following; he still had a bit of that madness in his eyes.

"I have made myself clear to him Miss Swann," the Captain said primly, "It is not for a lady to be distressed upon a man's actions, though…." with that he paused hesitating as if summing up whether his words would be decent or not, "I was wondering if I could have a word with you sometime…upon matters with Mr. Sparrow." Elizabeth being distracted and only half listening to the Captain, supposed he wanted to talk of Jack's state of mind…or rather drunkenness and if his character often took to violence. With that presumption she nodded and said of course, not expecting a very fine talk on all accounts.

"Of course after you have eaten," the Captain said, noticing she was rather pale and thin, her cheeks almost hollow and her face with knowledge that shouldn't have been there for one so young. "Douglas if you'll be so kind," he called; the young sailor which Elizabeth only knew by his last name of O'Brian stepped forward. "Can you please take Miss Swann and get her some rations from the mess."

O'Brian saluted lazily then bowing to Elizabeth took her hand and led her off the quarter deck and below.

"Douglas," Elizabeth stated as they made there way down.

"Aye, unfortunately the Captain knows me name," the young man said. "And there I was hoping I could remain a bit of a mystery for a while."

"I must admit after all that fuss I was expecting a grander name," Elizabeth managed to say, though her thoughts were distracted, thinking of Jack. She didn't know whether she was more afraid or more angry at him. She knew that when she went to him though he would be getting an earful of what she thought of him, imagine almost destroying their chances of remaining on ship after all her hard work.

"Well we can't all be fortunate enough to have grand names like Captain Jack Sparrow," Douglas said, Elizabeth's attention quickly snapped forward and she noticed that his eyes were twinkling merrily, she smiled in return, but though many retorts came to her head she did not answer, her heart had still not slowed down enough to allow her to jest completely.

Douglas was more then happy to do the talking for her though, some of the other sailors were in the mess, it was loud with noise and unconsciously Elizabeth allowed Douglas to lead her, before she knew it she was holding a small tin bowl out and being served with some soup and a few biscuits…or hard tack as the sailors called it. She also had a mug filled with rum.

"What of Jack," she suddenly cried remembering him, and how gaunt she had thought him upon first reuniting. "Don't worry miss," Douglas said, holding out a meal and a rum mug only half filled. "I have his share here; I'm supposing we shall go give it to him now. I should like to talk to him; I've heard a lot of strange things."

"Which story interests you most?" Elizabeth queried, remembering that before her actual encounter with Jack how magical he always used to sound. She remembered picking favorite stories from his many adventures, one being how he escaped seven agents of the East India Trading Company. Of course after she had made his acquaintance she realized that many of the stories must have been highly fabricated by himself or by friends such as Mr. Gibbs, they still made for grand stories though they lost their charm once Elizabeth had her own adventures with him and Will.

"Well the one about the fine woman who chained him to his own mast with a kiss," Douglas piped up, "You see it's one of us Irish men's downfalls, women and drink. I was wondering if he could teach me how to avoid such a pit fall."

Elizabeth kept silent at this, by his jesting manner she doubted he knew the woman had been her and she was not about to divulge that information. It was still a rather sore subject for her, for she didn't know whether to blush in mortification, laugh or have guilt envelope her, or do all at once.

After a lot of good humored chatter on Douglas' part and a few stairs they made it to the hammocks. Elizabeth approached Jack's hammock tentatively, he was lying upon it, the rum bottle from last night in his hands, his coat flung unceremoniously upon the empty hammock beside him. He was staring absently at the rum bottle lost in thought, one hand went to his head and his brows furrowed, obviously he had a terrible headache.

"Jack," Elizabeth finally plucked up the courage to say, he blinked slowly then looked up at her, his gaze was not friendly, and he didn't even look at the food and drink she held out.

"Well isn't that nice," he said from his position upon the hammock, his voice was dark, "Just nice innit, you got food to go with it this time too. You know laudanum don't work so well with food though love, don't you, or hasn't anyone told you that."

"Jack what are you going on…" Elizabeth began, becoming short as his behavior was making her even more puzzled and giving her a headache.

"How bout this," Jack suddenly snapped, he lazily rolled the rum bottle, it stopped at Elizabeth's feet.

"What.." Elizabeth put down his food and picked it up, looking at it, it was a normal empty rum bottle hardly note worthy.

"Don't pretend like that," Jack growled, "You planned it all after all, never were one to shirk when it came to your precious William were you? Though never thought you one to put laudanum in me drink, thought you were more of the seducing type Lizzy."

It seemed to click in Elizabeth's mind, she held up the neck of the rum bottle, sniffed the opening, it smelled strongly of rum and something like the pretty bottle of medicine her maid had once dropped when she was very small. Laudinum, helped those who had ailments, helped for those to sleep. She almost dropped it in shock, Jack's drink had traces if laudanum in it, heavy traces.

"How?" she queried looking at him. "I…"

"Save it," Jack growled, he then turned and Elizabeth was left to stare at his back.

Elizabeth was shocked not only of the fact that laudanum was in the bottle, but that she hadn't thought of it. It seemed so obvious now, it would have saved time waiting for Jack to get himself terribly drunk. It was no wonder that they had been unable to wake him, and why he seemed so sick upon awakening, she was unsure about how much had been mixed with the rum, but it must have been a fair amount.

She sighed impatiently, staring at Jack's back, "Jack, your acting like a child," she snapped. There was still no response from him. "I didn't put that laudanum in your drink, and I don't know who did. But I did plan for you to get drunk and I'm not sorry for it. I needed you to get on a ship and I knew you weren't going to do it with free will. I only need you to get me as far as Tia Dalma and help convince her to help me and then you can do whatever you want."

"Aye, like the docks hm?" Jack snapped back angrily.

"Come on Jack," Elizabeth snapped, "You really_ are_ childish, it's not like the water can hurt you, your not dead are you."

Jack suddenly sat in the hammock, glaring at her. She thought he was about to draw his pistol once more, but he managed to contain himself just barely. "Just leave me bloody well alone," he finally strung out, then he turned once more and lay down.

"Fine," Elizabeth snapped, but she gained no response from him, placing the empty rum bottle beside the tray of food and mug she promptly turned and stormed away from him, her stately exit somewhat ruined as she bumped into Douglas and had to pause for apologies.

She found herself on deck once more, and to her intense anger and humiliation she found tears stinging her eyes. She quickly moved towards the railing and wiped the few away, sniffling slightly.

"Are you okay?" Douglas suddenly queried.

"Yes I…I'm fine," Elizabeth said, she quickly took the mug filled with rum from his hand and drowned it down, giving it back to him. She smiled rather damply as she saw his astonished gaze.

"Miss Swann," he said in fake gallantry. "You are a woman after my own heart."

Elizabeth managed a genuine smile; she took the food from his hand and began to eat, leaning against the railing. After all her worries and all this time the aching in her stomach almost seemed to be constant, but now her taste buds came alive and her stomach seemed to ache for more and more as she ate. The meal was simple and not really very grand, the standard stale ship meal, but Elizabeth thought it was the grandest meal she had, even though she had eaten far better being a governors daughter. She wolfed it all down, even the hard tack, and just managed to constrain herself from licking the bowl with the knowledge that Douglas was beside her.

"I didn't realize how hungry I was," she quickly explained her manners, looking at him.

"Oh aye, a woman with apatite I love you even more," this brought a smile to her lips once again.  
"So were you really a governors daughter?" he queried suddenly, Elizabeth's smile disappeared and she felt somewhat the fullness of her situation. It was a far cry from being a governor's daughter having lavish lunches, or even sailing with famous pirates. She was just another refugee of the war, being so starved she found a plain sailor meal a lavish thing.

"I _am _a governor's daughter," she replied rather more sharply then she had meant.

"I didn't mean nothing by it Miss Swann," he said looking at her kindly.

"I'm sorry," she softened slightly. "I suppose I'm just rather…on edge."

He laughed at this, "Aye, I suppose a lot of people are considering the circumstances." He was about to say more but someone called his name and he sighed.

"Duties await lady," he said, smiling, "But if you have need to talk, I'll always be ready to listen, I have a few ways of sneaking out of them." He winked and she smiled once more, feeling slightly lighter as he left her. His offer seemed genuine enough, but she wasn't sure that telling such a light hearted man her burden would help either of them. She sighed and turned away, looking at the rocking sea, she wished that Jack was here to make a rather suggestive comment about it, like he always seemed to do up on deck at least once. It made the sea seem more real somehow and made Elizabeth feel as if she was not the only woman on a ship filled with men.

Elizabeth spent most of the day watching the men at their duties and remembering her time upon other ships. She knew she could probably assist these men, but she also knew they would not see it as very proper and didn't need it anyway. So she watched and reminisced, and maybe sulked slightly at the response she had known anyway would likely come from Jack. Sometime during the afternoon Danny came towards her.

"Fine weather," he said, commenting on the nice wind tickling at them.

"Yes," Elizabeth responded, but could think of nothing else to say.

"I heard bout your little spat bellow," he said, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "After the Captain and all."

"Yes," Elizabeth responded once again, this time keeping herself from saying anything more.

"After all the years I've spent on the Black Pearl Miss Swann I haven't ever seen the Captain like he was aboard deck," Danny began, "I've never seen him lose his head like that, not once. He usually has some sort of scheme, but he just went crazy for a moment…almost like a true desperate man without a plan or nothing in his head."

"What are you trying to say?" Elizabeth enquired rather shortly, tired of thinking about Jack.

"Not like him is all," Danny shrugged and there was a pause. "I think…if he's afraid of the sea there's gotta be a good reason. Cause he used to love it Miss…there's just gotta be a good reason."

"I'm not going to apologize to him," Elizabeth said flatly, "If he wants to sulk like a child and not see reason I'm not going to humor him. He can stay down there for the whole voyage for all I care."

"It's not that he's sulking Miss Swann," Danny said, "It's just…now I'm not one to say..but I think maybe he's scared. And there's got to be a good reason for it. I imagine he's seen a lot, like I said before. I've only seen a bit of the war so far, a burnt ship left over from a battle.. I'm sure you've even seen more. But bodies in the water, enough to give us all nightmares, even the hardest of us. A lot of us were sick…and that isn't even the worst of it. I think maybe he's seen the worst…there are a lot of rumors…anyway I…I'm just saying you shouldn't be too hard on him is all."

Danny looked at her awkwardly, Elizabeth looked back, she remembered in Port Royal. They were all marched out to watch in the middle of the night as the Spanish burnt down the house of citizens who had tried to get a message to the navy, and to they people they had….

"Miss Swann?" Danny queried.

"Y…yes I understand.." Elizabeth said rather faintly. She hardly heard what Danny said after, feeling rather sick, he went away eventually though and she was left just staring.

**_J.S_**

"Jack," Elizabeth called, she had come down after a while. He was in the same position she had left him in, the little rum which had been in the cup had been drowned, the plate had not been touched.

She did not think he was asleep as silence only met her; the silence was rather more due to ill feeling then unconsciousness. She left him to his silence and sat down upon the hammock beside him, taking his coat. She had obtained some needle and thread from Danny, she had noticed his coat was frayed and shredded in places, in bad need of repair. There were some stains on it, but she had nothing to wash it with so she had to contend with mending it instead. Elizabeth had never really been any good with needle and thread, pricking herself more often then not, she had hated it when younger. But she felt it was an olive branch and something to make up for deceiving him, even though she did not use laudanum she had intended to use his helplessness to her advantage.

She was immersed in her work and after almost half an hour and many needle pricks later she mended one tear. She had been immersed in her work but now she looked up, Jack was where he had been before. She turned back to her work rather more dejectedly, finding the next rip, she then noticed the dark crimson stain. It was blood and quite a large bit, Elizabeth felt her stomach turn and she quickly closed her eyes at the thought, when she finally did open them they turned to Jack.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice rather soft though she was sure he heard it.

There was silence then, "Do you still have the bead I gave you?" he suddenly asked his voice a rasp.

"Yes," she said, her hand going to the chain underneath her dress on which the bead hung. She waited for more but that was all he said and she did not press him, instead she turned back to the coat, and began mending the blood stained tear.

**J.S**

Elizabeth quickly retreated to the Captains cabin as the men came down, leaving Jack's coat where it had been. She felt slightly satisfied with her work, though only managing to mend three rips in that time, she felt like at least she had done something. She fell upon the bed and found herself thinking upon Jack's reaction, it could have been worse she realized, though she could not think how. The Captain still had not approached her upon having the talk about Jack yet, but their journey was almost reaching an end, Pelegostas quite close, and Elizabeth hoped that there would be no need to talk of Jack between now and then. Elizabeth was too emotionally exhausted to worry long though, and soon her thoughts fell into a fuzzy darkness and she knew no more.

"Miss," someone was calling her, she thought it was Barbossa, aboard the Pearl. No that wasn't right she had told him to stop calling her miss, she had threatened him with a sword. It must have been Jack then, he had taken to calling her it after she had threatened Barbossa, though he had never been one to wake her….

"Yes Miss," the voice floated to Elizabeth from her muzzy thoughts, "It's Mr Sparrow…Jack…"

"Jack," Elizabeth repeated slowly, then the thought reached her brain. "Jack," she suddenly sat up, looking around her. It wasn't the Black Pearl it was The Turning Tide, and Jack…Jack wasn't about to be waking her or teasing her with titles such as Miss nowadays.

Her eyes met Douglas' twinkling brown ones, though they were at the moment quite serious. "Miss I'm sorry to wake you, but Danny said to. It's just Mr. Sparrow, he is…well we don't know whether he's having a fit or not, the poor fellow. He woke us all, thrashing and the like, come I better take you to him."

Elizabeth quickly rose as Douglas took her hand, then they were rushing from the deck, daylight was breaking, and below, to the hammocks. The men were all crowded around one in particular, someone held a lamp aloft. Douglas quickly pushed through the crowd and then there was Jack's form, Elizabeth quickly knelt beside him though the others kept their distance. Danny was the one with the lamp, the Captain standing beside him. The lamp cast his face in shadows, and Elizabeth felt fear choke her once more.

It was like a darkness had grasped him something invisible to see, he was on the floor obviously having fallen from his hammock. He was groaning and muttering, crying out things, his body thrashing, it was almost as if he was having some kind of fit. Elizabeth wasn't sure what to do, as hesitant as the others. She had never seen Jack like this, he usually slept quite peacefully and heavily, of course he usually fell unconscious after drinking a lot of rum. She didn't know what to do, it was like something had taken hold of him, that wouldn't let go. Like he was reliving something horrible, something she couldn't even begin to imagine. She just wanted him to stop, to stop thrashing and moaning and whimpering, no one should have such fear or horror.

She had heard you shouldn't waken a person sleep walking, she wasn't sure about nightmares…or whatever it was, but she couldn't stand it anymore. She couldn't stand seeing him like that.

"Jack," she called out, nothing, he continued to thrash, lost to her voice. "Jack," she cried out, this time grabbing his shoulders and attempting to shake him, to awaken him. Suddenly there was a yell and something hit her face and she was stunned falling back. She felt horrible numbness and then her right cheek was throbbing terribly, making her feel odd. She looked over at Jack, she had some vague idea that he had just hit her, as he held his fist, his eyes wide open now, staring at her in equal shock, though her head was ringing making thought difficult.

He got up shakily, he _was_ shaking, and he swayed terribly, holding a wooden beam for support as if he was drunk. Though Elizabeth knew that this, unlike many, was one time when he was completely sober. He looked down at her, and then he turned and staggered, men quickly moving out of the way to let him through.

"Jack," Elizabeth found herself calling out, she quickly got to her feet too, following him though her head swung, she grabbed his shoulder. He was shaking, and panting heavily as if he had run for miles. He turned slowly and looked at her, his eyes rather blank.

"Jack," she said rather weakly, "I want to help you. I..."

"You can't," he snapped rather shortly, shaking off her hand.

"Jack what happened to you," she cried in frustration as he made his way forward, "I know horrible things have happened to you, I know _I _saw some horrible things too Jack….why won't you tell me…just _talk_ to me…please…" Jack stopped.

"Don't presume to know anything bout me _Elizabeth_," his voice sounded out, deadly quite once more, each word holding weight, his voice began to rise though, the control becoming lost. It started to become a roar, and he turned to face her. "You're a bloody pampered Governors daughter and that's all you'll ever be. You know nothing bout the real world, no matter how much you pretend. You don't know bout the cold and the hunger and the struggling to survive. You seen nothing of it, not the corpses, or the blood, or the screaming… so don't pretend to know. And help me by just leaving me the bloody well alone!"

Elizabeth took a step back from him, the words stinging her. She looked at him shocked, he ignored it turning and walking away, disappearing above deck. Elizabeth closed her good eye in an attempt to prevent the tears from falling. All the men around her were silent, just watching.

"Miss Swann," the Captain's kind voice suddenly sounded beside her, he took her hand. "Here I will escort you to my cabin, you need rest and someone to attend to your cheek. Douglas if you'd be so kind as to get any cold meat from cook."

He took her arm and Elizabeth allowed him to lead her above deck were the cool air soothed her. She looked around but could not see Jack, finally she had the sense to look up, there was a figure in the crows nest, she quickly looked away and followed the Captain to his cabin. He settled her into a chair and then moved to his desk. He did not sit down though, instead he paced.

"Miss Swann," he began, "I know this is not the proper time, nor place…and it isn't highly proper. But you are young and you remind me so much of my little girls that being the father that I am I could not help but speak for you, seeing as your own father is not here himself." He looked at her but Elizabeth could hardly comprehend what he was saying. "I have heard and seen many of this sort of thing occurring, and I presume it is the same in your case. Many young women get taken in by charm, women of fortune and standing in society. I have noticed that you obviously are such a young lady, having good breeding, a cultured voice and an education. They think it fine to run away with a pirate or any young man really, taken in by romance, charm and promises made from corrupt mouths to innocent ears. Please let me continue,' he said as Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest. "Sometimes the men are looking for fortune, sometimes not…they find no harm in ruining a young girl. I can only imagine the anxiety faced by these children's fathers, for a love for a daughter is immense as I know.

I know of Jack Sparrow, Miss Swann, I have heard much about him, from others and Danny. The picture they paint of him is quite different to what I have seen before me, and I am guessing it is quite different to what you thought. I don't think Jack Sparrow was always like this, he appeared according to Danny, to have been a good man. But the war has happened Miss Swann…and sadly I think that Mr. Sparrow was one of countless men who have been changed by it. Maybe even before he was changed, such nightmares I have seen many men who have experienced terrible things. I cannot tell not knowing him before, but now Mr. Sparrow is marred by darkness, it is eating away at him within Miss Swann and I doubt he will ever be the same. Such men Miss Swann, they cannot be helped, no matter what they try. The kindest thing to do is to leave Mr. Sparrow, leave him to live the little he can, because the darkness will plague his life and the only release he will have is through death.

Miss Swann you seem much dedicated to him, but please think of your poor father, your poor parents at home, filled with anxious thoughts for you. Please go back, I am willing to take you back wherever your home may be, and allow them to hold their child once more. It is not well to dwell on shadows, salvage your own life and rather remember Mr. Sparrow as however you used to know him and forget what you have lately seen."

There was a silence as the Captain looked at Elizabeth, true concern on his face. Elizabeth's heart went out to him.

"I can't," she whispered breaking the silence and his hope. "I _can't_ leave Jack."

"Miss Swann," he said, leaning forward and trying to persuade her. "I cannot stress enough that there is nothing more you can do for Mr. Sparrow. I've seen darkness like that consumes men and theirs naught which can bring them back. Please reconsider and go back to your home."

Elizabeth couldn't help smiling at this somewhat bitterly. "I have no home Captain," she answered softly, "And I have no one to help me but Jack. If naught can bring him back then I have no other choice then to be naught, I can do nothing else."

The Captain sighed sadly and shook his head realizing there would be no way to persuade her otherwise.

"If you'd be so kind as to provide us with a row boat and drop us off at a river opening rather then on the island," Elizabeth finally requested after a long silence. "Danny know's where I mean, we would be very grateful."

The Captain nodded heavily, then as he said nothing else Elizabeth rose and made her way towards the cabin door.

"Miss Swann," he suddenly said behind her kindly, "I hope that for your sake, Mr. Sparrow is the exception to all the other men."

"He always has been the exception for most things Captain," she said from where she stood smiling slightly. "For him there usually aren't any rules."

**_J.S_**

Elizabeth saw Jack as she came out of the Captains cabin. He stood alone at the prow of the ship, gazing out to sea, occasionally swigging a bottle of rum he held in a lax grip. If the images of the night were not so vivid in her mind she would have been surprised at him. The pirate only a day ago who had refused to go anywhere near the deck, for fear of the water, now lent on the railing, gazing at the very thing which yesterday had made him so…. Whatever one called such an emotion. But Elizabeth had no thought to spare on this.

She approached him tentatively, almost afraid to, afraid of his reaction, afraid he would not tell her, and even more afraid that he would. He turned his head slightly, and then turned back to gazing at the sea, the waves lapping gently. He had acknowledged her presence but said nothing; Elizabeth knew not whether to be more cautious or relaxed because of it. Finally she just went to stand beside him, also gazing out to sea, not breathing, not moving, and not saying a word. He appeared to have calmed down some what, whether it be because of the view of the ocean, or the consumption of rum Elizabeth could not tell..

"Drink up," Jack suddenly rumbled; his voice rough but echoing over the waters and almost empty deck, only the watch slumbering away against the mast accompanied them. Elizabeth jumped a little at the suddenness of it's rising, breaking the silence. He held up the bottle of rum as if hailing the sea and then took a deep long swig. Elizabeth waited for him to lower the bottle, which took some time she had to admit, and then asked him what had been biting at her when she first saw it in his grasp.

"Where did you get that?" she inquired, venturing to speak after the silence had been broached, keeping her voice quite in the cool dawn on the empty deck. It was a small concern which could take her away from the larger and more pressing thoughts in her head.

She sorely hoped he had not taken it from the hold, as she doubted that the captain would be very gracious about it. They may even end up being thrown over board, after the disturbance last night, and Elizabeth doubted that with the fatigue which seemed to envelope her and not let go, and Jack's intense fear, they would last very long in the water.

Elizabeth was almost afraid she had insulted Jack, as he did not remove his gaze from the sea or answer; she turned to him and saw his brows were furrowed.

"There's a small hoard of it," he said suddenly, startling Elizabeth once more, "There _always_ is aboard any decent ship." He gave a small grin to himself and took another swig.

"I haven't seen anything," Elizabeth said, frowning a little and feeling a bit ignorant, Jack stated it as if everyone should know.

"Course you wouldn't," Jack said, he turned to Elizabeth and his grin was a bit more superior, "It's hidden after all. No man's meant to drink more en his rations worth of rum. But, specially with the rations given on _this_ ship, you've got to expect a hoard somewhere. It's easy enough to find, you just got to know where to look."

"What's wrong with the rations?" Elizabeth asked, surprised, she had found them quite plentiful compared to the meager she had been surviving on all these months.

Jack gave her a look as if she was a complete simpleton, his mouth gaping for a moment, an extremely perplexed look on his face. Finally he seemed to find the ability of speech once more, and drove into it with a passion. "Well of course love, there good and all, if you were a pig," Elizabeth felt slightly offended, and was about to protest but he just went on, "There slop, and the rum….the rum…not even enough for a swig." With that he demonstrated a healthy swig, using the rum he held as an example, "Probably keeping it all for himself, only a captain like that would give such meager rations to his crew, and he calls himself a decent man." Jack snorted in disgust and turned back to gazing out at sea, Elizabeth looked behind her uneasily, but there was still only them on deck and the slumbering watch, the captain's cabin was securely shut.

"Jack," she hissed, turning her attention back to him, "Maybe it would be a bit more prudent if you kept your voice down."

Jack took another swig of rum, then said loudly, that annoying smirk on his face "The captains a bloody stingy bugger."

"Here, here," a voice called out behind them blearily, Elizabeth jumped and whirled around, expecting to see the captain and crew standing behind them, rope and a plank ready to send what appeared to be mutinous passengers off. Or maybe they'd skewer them, or use the cat of nine tales; she couldn't forget seeing it hanging from the bosun's belt and the leering look he had directed at Jack. Even Jack glanced a startled look, but it was only the night watch men, who in his sleep responded to words he probably didn't understand, he turned over muttering something in his sleep, then resumed his peaceful slumber.

"Are you a simpleton," Elizabeth hissed, turning to Jack, furious at him for taking such a risk, "You could get us killed for saying that, or thrown over board, or whipped."

"S'not so bad," Jack said gazing out to the sea once more, his face expressionless once again. The moment of light heartedness and humor, of the old Jack seemed to have passed him, and this made Elizabeth even more furious in her despair.

"Well when you're having you're back stripped of flesh tell me then," Elizabeth hissed angrily, a cold shiver running through her at the thought. A sailor in the crossing of England had once been punished so. As a child she was taken down below, her father not wanting her to witness such a thing, but she had still heard the screams, seeming to rip through the ship in agony. She didn't think any crime was worth such a punishment, but she doubted she would have any say in the matter if she was the one being sentenced.

"For the love… can you stop thinking about rum for one moment and think of the consequences of your actions?" she continued angrily, the resentment showing it's face once more, she could feel her cheeks flush, "I'm sure being blind numbingly drunk his pleasant but don't forget you won't be thought of as alone in that, nor will the punishment. So can you just stop with your indulgence, if only until we reach land, is that so much to ask?"

Jack remained silent and with this Elizabeth dragged her thoughts away from that childhood memory and those painful thoughts. He was looking out to sea and his expression had not changed from emotionless to defeat, or anything else for that matter. He just gazed but his eyes, his eyes flashed and Elizabeth noticed he was gripping the rum bottle so tightly his fingers were white. Elizabeth felt the fear slightly choke her again; she looked at him cautiously and felt small once more, her breathing slowed and her eyes dimmed. Jack remained silent though and that was what frightened her the most.

"Do you want to know why I drink missy?" Jack's voice rose out, cracking like a whip on the silent deck, carrying across the water, so dry, so filled with something Elizabeth couldn't identify, it made her wince. "I drink to forget, and sometimes I forget because I drink," he gave a small humorless laugh, swiveling around to her, holding up the rum bottle, he swayed but Elizabeth did not find his pose amusing, or ridiculous, it seemed somewhat foreboding and contained with something, some emotion so strong it came off Jack in waves. "I drink to not see, and sometimes I see because I drink, funny how that works innit?" Elizabeth did not answer; he gave another humorless laugh, it seemed so unnatural and forced and it, more then anything, made Elizabeth regret her words. She found herself wishing, if just for a moment, to hear Jack's normal chuckle, or sarcastic laugh, to hear anything other then that awful sound. Jack held up the rum bottle once more as if to toast, the rusty contents swilling in the bottom, he took a long swig of it, drowning the rest of its contents.

"And….if you'll forgive an old pirates, what was it again?" he leaned closer to Elizabeth she could once again smell his rum soaked breathe but she was not concerned with it, what she was concerned with was his eyes, his eyes which bore into her and told her she had crossed the line, said something which she deeply and honestly wished she could take back. He put a hand to his moustache, as if contemplating, "Ah that's right," he suddenly said dryly, spreading his hand as if he'd seen the answer in the air, "_Indulgences_…." The word made Elizabeth cringe and she would have stepped back in intimidation if she had the ability to move and was not captured by his eyes which almost seemed to burn with a fire all of their own. The word was filled with such bitterness, such knowledge that it shamed her and made her fear. "You see it's just difficult missy, choosing between….the darkness or having a blessed moment, even if it is only the slightest, where you forget and cannot see…." he trailed off, he was panting almost, his gaze did not waver though, but suddenly he rocked back on his heels and looked down at the rum bottle in his hand, once more that glazed look in his eyes, once more the passion gone, once more the shadow returning. "The darkness…tain't pleasant love….tain't pleasant at all…." He panted breathlessly, his voice distant and odd.

"I….I'm sorry," she finally whispered, her voice cracked slightly.

Jack suddenly pulled back his arm and threw, the rum bottle arched in the air, the sunlight playing off it and seeming to send dazzles of light into the sea, and then it fell, down, down, down until the sea enveloped it in it's loving embrace, sending a small splash, and it was lost from any man's grasp, bobbing lightly, being dragged by the pulling waves.

" S'worth all the bloody trouble," Jack said softly, not meeting her gaze, his somewhat dead and still glazed, "S'all I'm saying, savvy?" He moved past her, his jaunty gate perfectly normal and almost graceful on the soothing rocking ship. Elizabeth looked after him forlornly then her gaze was drawn back to the spot where she saw the rum bottle fall into the ocean. It bobbed there, up and down, nothing within it, not the liquid it held which let a man forget if only for a moment, nor a message which Elizabeth as an innocent naïve girl had heard of in fairy tales…. it was just an empty bottle.

Elizabeth felt small and alone as the wind blew her hair and pulled at her thin dress, making her shiver. But all she really could feel and see was Jack on the floor of the hold, a nightmare sinking his claws into him and not letting go. Jack had always drunk. If Elizabeth remembered correctly on her last stay on the Black Pearl he hardly ever slept. Maybe Jack was like the bottle, tricking a person with wonderful stories of messages in a bottle or promises of rum, but in the end when all was said and done just being a bottle….he was just a man …..

He was afraid, afraid of something and it made Elizabeth afraid because this time he was not running, this time he was not scheming or gambling, this time he was just waiting to die….and he was afraid…..and he refused to share, and he refused to try, he just waited, waited to die afraid….waited to die alone….waited to die….and that scared Elizabeth more then any words, or blows, or wars ever could.

**J.S**

Land was sighted very late in the evening, and the Captain true to his word offered them a boat. They sailed the ship on Danny's guidance to the mouth of the river and anchored, preparing the boat for Elizabeth and Jack. Jack appeared upon deck a little while after as the men were making it ready, he looked out to sea, then at the boat, but didn't once glance at Elizabeth. Twilight was soon approaching, the sun was beginning to set.

"Captain," he suddenly called, Elizabeth felt her heart sink, fearing that he was about to do something which would destroy their security of passage back. Captain Thomas turned to look at him as he watched the men preparing the boat.

"Yes Mr. Sparrow," he said civilly, Elizabeth could not understand how he could be so cool to a man who had only the day before held a pistol to his head.

"Well sir," Jack said, he was speaking rather civily, leaning closer to the Captain then he needed to be. "This boat it won't do it all."

The Captain looked surprised, "Why not?" he asked, "I assure you all our boats are ready for a dip Mr. Sparrow and will carry you and Miss Swann upriver safely."

"That may be," Jack said, waving it away "But not this particular one."

"And why ever not?" the Captain queried, becoming somewhat indignant.

"Because this particular one Captain," Jack said, leading the man by his arm towards the ship, Elizabeth following them. "Has a hole in it." He gestured and both Elizabeth and the Captain lent down to check, it was true that the boat did indeed have a jagged hole, not too large, but large enough to ensure their sinking after a while.

"Goodness," the Captain exclaimed, "I would have never have thought…on my ship." He looked around at the crew members; it was obvious he was slightly annoyed that the boats hadn't been taken proper care of.

"Don't worry your mind bout it," Jack said, waving his hand as if dismissing it as a trifle, being very generous in Elizabeth's thoughts. "But maybe you should have your fellows make ready a more suitable boat, maybe that one perhaps." He pointed at a particular one, Elizabeth immediately felt suspicious, remembering many of Jack's former schemes.

"Why that particular one?" Elizabeth quickly queried.

"No reason," Jack shrugged, "Just seeing as I was looking over it had nothing wrong with it, so I thought it as good as any. Better then one with a hole in it wouldn't you agree?"

"Well if you find it safe Mr. Sparrow I am happy to comply," the Captain said, "Gentleman please ready that boat and ensure it has nothing wrong with it."

Elizabeth noticed that the gentleman hesitated for a moment, but at their Captains look they quickly went to work, though they continued to pass dark looks Jack's way. Elizabeth couldn't understand why an earth they would be doing so, and she was sure there was something amiss, but she couldn't quite understand it.

"Your Captains a clever one he is," Douglas suddenly said, making Elizabeth start, he was standing beside her.

"What do you mean?' Elizabeth asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously, but Douglas merely chuckled and shrugged.

"You'll find out soon enough I suppose," he said as he moved to assist a fellow crew member.

It infuriated Elizabeth and made her agonize more, but she could not understand what would make Jack or the others behave so, and what Douglas had alluded to. Finally though the boat was lowered, the ladder put down and Jack and Elizabeth were ready to climb down.

"We will be back here in the morning of the third day Miss Swann," the Captain said, "Waiting for you."

"Thank you," Elizabeth said the Captain though was still frowning absently; obviously the boat business was still bothering him. Elizabeth shook hands with Danny and Douglas, who alluded once more infuriatingly, then she made her way down the rope ladder, which to her surprise Jack was already climbing.

They were in the boat, Jack made no movement towards the oars, which Elizabeth didn't comment on, he hardly wanted to be there anyway. Resigning herself to the fact she was the one rowing she quickly picked them up and began rather unsteadily at first. Jack sat in the middle of the boat, rather hunched, he looked around at the water cautiously, obviously trying to keep as far away as he could from it.

"Gentleman," Jack called to the crew members suddenly, "It was a pleasure doing business with you," to Elizabeth's surprise he saluted them. Elizabeth looked back at the crew members; they were all looking murderous, bar the Captain Danny and Douglas. The Captain merely shook his head at Jack's antics and moved off from the railing.

Jack seemed to be making sure he was gone, then suddenly he pulled something from under a piece of canvas at his feet, it was a rum bottle. Elizabeth stopped rowing to stare, mouth agape, at him. Some of the crew members looked around then made obscene gestures at him; Jack merely waved and smiled cheerily, the rum bottle waving in his other hand. Danny and Douglas were the only ones to return the cheery wave, though rather less cheerily.

Jack sat back down, and uncorked the bottle, grinning rather happy with himself.

"Told you there was a cache aboard the ship," he said at Elizabeth's astonished look.

Elizabeth cast him a dark look and muttered something dark under her breathe.

"Sorry didn't catch that love?" Jack queried, looking at her.

"I said aren't you going to row?" Elizabeth snapped angrily.

"No," Jack said shaking his head and looking at her under lazy lids. "Don't see why I should. You were the one who bloody dragged me out here, and you're the one who wants to see Tia Dalma."

Elizabeth had nothing to say to this, she merely cast Jack another dark look and began rowing once more. When they passed the embankment Elizabeth caught something at the corner of her eye, a dark shape. She quickly looked and gasped, beached there as plain for the eye to see was the magnificent Pearl. She could not understand how she had not seen it from the ship, and how only now when they were practically upon it had she noticed it. She was exactly how Elizabeth remembered her, though her sails were furled and she was stationary, the tide moving around her. Elizabeth's eyes turned to Jack, he was looking at the Pearl, his gaze unreadable, appearing more shadowed.

"Jack how?' she queried, looking at the ship which seemed somewhat forlorn as it sat there, without being used for her correct purpose.

"Just let sleeping krakens lie," Jack muttered, then divulging in his rum, he pulled his hat over his eyes.

Elizabeth was by no means satisfied, but she realized she would gain nothing else for him, so she continued to row further down the river, the dark jungle surrounding them on all sides, silence seeming to stretch on forever.

**This is the beginning of the chapter, I don't want to leave you guys waiting forever because I have exams coming up and I have to study so don't expect any updates for two weeks. There will be more to this chapter though, as I said before it's just the beginning of it. I don't really like it, I think it's hashed and…ugh. I really need some advice so please review. **

**My French is horrible, I mashed it, the little there is. Blame it on the computer translation, I just wish you could type in a sentence and it would give you an answer grrr. Thanks for the reviews please continue reviewing, hope you liked. **

**Sairra : p**

**Capitain Jacque Passereau'supposed to mean Captain Jack Sparrow**

**Oui, oui monamisupposed to mean yes, yes my friend**

**Je savoir il Capitain Jacque Passereau. Calmer apaiser! supposed to mean I know its Captain Jack Sparrow. Calm down! or something to that effect. **


	8. Of Cards and Time

**Time**

"…_Such a long time, in such a mess…" _**…Tia Dalma**

The gloom of the surrounding jungle seemed to loom up on them, enveloping them in a web of darkness, Elizabeth looked around her uneasily, almost afraid that it was creeping up behind her, coming closer, ready to pounce, but there was nothing there. She had forgotten how frightening the surrounding jungle could be, how small it made one feel…. it made her realize how long six years really was…. it was not a small amount of time on any account. The water seemed to have risen in the river, she didn't think it was waist deep any longer, she thought that if she was prepared for the indignity of it she could clamber up to Tia Dalma's porch from the boat without a need of a ladder. The rise in water did not make her feel comforted though, as she had something to fear if the boat lurched.

There was a slight rustle of leaves, the wind blowing creating a subtle howling noise, but no person was in sight. Elizabeth, remembering the many that had been visible and the many more invisible on her last visit, found this strange and disturbing. She remembered the last time they had rowed in here, or should she say the first and last, she had never wished to darken Tia Dalma's door after they had succeeded in saving Jack, she had never thought to ask her for guidance or help, she did not seem the sort of woman who gave it…. without a price.

Elizabeth found herself unconsciously gazing at Jack, who was lying in front of her, unconscious of the world, his head lolling back, one knee crooked and his mouth hanging open his gentle breathing escaping his mouth and making a soft whistling noise. Her eyes moved to the compass hanging at his belt, and she shivered slightly, she did not wish to know the price he paid for it. If he could give his soul for a ship, which had no special powers that she could see, she could not guess what he would give for such a priceless compass.

She tore her gaze away from it as Jack twitched ever so slightly and concentrated on her rowing, there was no point in worrying her head over Jack, she thought rowing more furiously, after all in most ways, with this she looked down at the rum bottle in his hand disdainfully, he could take care of his own interest, and certainly did with no concern for others. For a while there was only the sound of the splash as the heavy oars cleaving through the waters, the gentle movement of the river water, with that subtle and haunting howling wind and Jack's small snores.

He had unfortunately decided to drown all the rum bottles in a few short hours, an accomplishment Elizabeth did believe he probably had, or come close to achieving. Of course she had not seen the small cache under the canvas, as Jack kept a close watch on it, but she was little concerned with it, she did not enjoy the burning harsh taste of rum, or the effect it had on her, besides she doubted even it could help her forget. There was also the slight point that one of them had to stay sober to row, and it certainly was not going to be Jack, he had made that clear by drowning the first bottle in almost one helping, before Elizabeth could protest or even realize what he had done.

Elizabeth had been loathe to let him drink, not wanting once more the helplessness to overwhelm him, leaving her behind to look after him. The darkness of the night since that conversation at the prow had seen her forget that look in Jack's eyes, or at least convince herself it was not as bad as she had herself believe at the time. Guiltily she had these thoughts, but if she allowed that look and those nightmares to posses her she knew she would only feel pity for Jack, something which she could not allow, she was the one who needed to be strong, she had seen that, and she needed to keep her resolve and make ruthless decisions, not pain over that which, as Jack had said, was done and gone. Elizabeth had not turned heartless, had not stopped crying, it was just that the tears were wiped away more quickly, the pain pushed back for a later date, now that she had a goal, something to do, she put all her energies into reaching it, into reaching Tia Dalma's shack, just as the thoughts of reaching Jack had consumed her. '_He's just a mean's to an end,'_ she tried to convince herself, _'nothing more, nothing…..'_ but somehow she could never be completely convicted in these thoughts, and she knew that they were not truthful.

She had even thought of grabbing Jack's pistol and threatening him with it, to bar him from the drink, to make sure he could not escape from his body and leave her alone. But she doubted it would have any effect, she knew that Jack would choose the rum over his life, such a possession it had over him now. Elizabeth felt slightly disdainful of him, she saw that the rum was just damaging him further, but she had let him drink, being helpless to stop him, and a little afraid to try.

Maybe it was also pity which stilled her hand from seizing the rum from his grasp and repeating his actions, throwing it far out to the depths of the sea. She could not easily forget the nightmare, which had made him claw and writhe so in pain, crying out with such a voice. She would prefer the rum to seize him rather then that, out of the two evils at least the rum was not so frightening, leaving her so helpless, at least the rum she understood and could handle, and did not leave Jack crying in a voice that was not his own, crying for help which in his dark nightmares could never come and rescue him. No, Elizabeth thought, it was better for him to drink the rum and forget, rather then remember in the dark alone, she shivered once more, that would be a punishment even he did not deserve and something Elizabeth would never force upon her worst enemy.

They rowed a little further and then hit the side of the porch, Elizabeth looked up slightly apprehensive at the dark door, which was closed, but it did not open. Tia Dalma did not wait outside to welcome her guests, she never did her guests came to _her_.

Elizabeth tied the boat, the knot rough and unprofessional but she was too wrapped in exhaustion to really care. Her muscles burned and her head ached fiercely the sun beating down upon her relentlessly. Her hands were blistered and sore, and she was a bright red, her skin peeling and tender. She felt like an over cooked lobster, and just wanted to reach the safety and coolness of at least a place she was some what familiar with. If the boat floated away she reasoned that it was no great loss, she could just lie and sleep here forever, making this haunted place her resting place wasn't that terrible, she reasoned, at least it wasn't a prison or the gibbet and she would finally have some form of peace.

Elizabeth sighed once the boat was as secure as she could make it; turning to Jack she felt the heavy burden of waking him and did not wish to try again. She unconsciously touched her sore cheek, which now had an even larger bruise, and winced. She was surprised he had not broken her skull, and believed he could have. It was luck, or maybe the fact that he had seen her properly in time, which had stilled his hand. She shivered at the thought of her laying dead, her skull cracked, bleeding onto the dirty boards of that ship, it was not a pleasant thought to have in this dark jungle, where she was alone. She quickly lent over and shook Jack gently, ensuring that her face and the rest of her body weren't close to him.

"Jack," she said, whispering unconsciously, this did not seem the sort of place where you raised your voice. "Jack," she called, venturing to push him a bit harder. His head lolled a bit and rested back, and the white scar was visible once more. Elizabeth forgot her purpose as she looked at it, that white band.

She had almost forgotten it was there, Jack had kept his collar up, kept it hidden and Elizabeth with all her other worries and scheming had not had second thoughts of it. Now it was there once more, and she could not take her eyes from it. Elizabeth still could not puzzle over what had made it, she tried to push what she knew must be. Only a rope could cause such a thing as this, she had not been to many executions, only Jack's and one….one other.

She had been young, only ten and four years or so, she had been young and thought she could face anything. Her father would not let her go, told her she was too young, and told her it was something that should not see, something which could not be erased once witnessed. It was one of the times when he'd actually been firm; Elizabeth had ignored him though, as she ignored him over so much less, she had sneaked out dragged Will along and been among the crowd when they'd brought him to the gallows.

It had been another pirate, a pirate with a family, with children who stood by the gallows, weeping, they had not known of course, living their lives with the belief that their husband and father was an honest man and an honest sailor. Elizabeth had thought then that they were ungrateful, had only been young and believed it was a great heroic death, to be hung in front of crowds. She waited for some famous words, a roguish grin, a great bravado as she had heard in all the many stories which circulated in a gossiping town, of pirates who stared death in the face and laughed. But the man had just stood there, stood there grimly, stood and faced death with fear.

When it was done and gone, Elizabeth had stayed, shocked and watched as they cut him down and removed the rope, they had taken his body through the remaining crowd and on his neck was a large welt, red, raw and bloody, it stood out on his pale dead skin. The widow had wailed and begged the soldiers to give them the body, the children had clung and wept, Will a kind young lad had gone up to stand by and awkwardly comfort them. He was grim and his fists were clenched with anger.

Elizabeth had not noticed that though, all Elizabeth could see was that man's look and the welt, the welt which if he had lived would have turned into a scar much like Jack's. Elizabeth had fled from the crowd, weeping also at the horrors of death, and had not gone anywhere near Fort Charles for a long while, she learnt to take heed to some of the occasional wise words her father did say. Her father may have guessed what had happened, but he had said nothing, and just held her when she had woken up in a sweat, that man and raw bloodied skin still before her. She and Will had never talked of it again, and after a time she managed to push it to the back of her mind, and enter Fort Charles once more without being sick, or seeing that man standing on the gallows, afraid at that which he could not prevent and which others thought they had the right to control. As she had grown she had pushed it all away, and began to once more believe pirates were something fantastic and wonderful, something dreams were made of. But the memory had never left her, and she had never attended another hanging…not until Jacks.

Jack's hanging had been different of course, had not ended in a short drop and a sudden stop. The only jig he had done that day was the fight and ungraceful exit over the cliff; of course he always liked to do things differently. But when Elizabeth had looked at him, him standing up at the gallows facing that rope, he had not been afraid, maybe he already had a plan, or scheme, or some such, or maybe he was just not afraid, because death was not the end to him. But now, now that was different, and Elizabeth did not understand why or how the true pirate of the legends had disappeared and left him frightened.

Maybe it had something to do with that scar, that scar which stood out so…Elizabeth had the intense need to know, the intense need to just receive all the answers and understand Jack. She did not want to feel resentful, or angry at him all the time, she did not want to feel so alone; she just wanted to understand because she was so tired of not knowing. She reached out; the scar was so mysterious, seemed to represent all he had been through, and she was curious and ached, ached to know all that was hidden from her.

Jack's eyes suddenly snapped open and he reached out, pushing her hand away he quickly sat up, pulling his collar protectively over his neck. Elizabeth was frozen in shock, startled by his sudden movement. When she finally found her voice she addressed him accusingly.

"How long have you been awake?" she demanded of him.

Jack didn't answer, instead he grabbed yet another rum bottle from under the canvas and opened it with some difficulty, knocking his elbow on the side of the small row boat, he rubbed it as he took a large swig. There was that unfocused look in his eyes once more, his movement exaggerated, Elizabeth knew well enough by now to realize that he was completely lost in the drink.

"We're here," she finally muttered angrily, still smarting that he had surprised her and resentful that he could slip so easily away. She gestured towards the hut before them.

"Oh," he exclaimed, his line of vision following her hand, he said it as if surprised. He then raised his rum bottle lazily and took another deep swig.

"Well are we to enter or just stay out here and drink," she almost spat out the last word; she knew her tone was sharp but she could not help it. She hated that he drunk, she hated that if he didn't the darkness would envelope him, and she hated her own weakness and intense fear of being alone.

Jack did not seem to detect the hostility in her tone though, leaning towards her and making the boat rock precariously he answered, his hot breath forcing Elizabeth this time to turn her nose away.

"Well, I prefer the latter, love," he said, opening his mouth wide in order to pronounce each word clearly and not trip over his tongue. He gave a small grin, his moustache tweaking upwards.

"Please just get up Jack," Elizabeth said wearily, not having the strength to battle with him, a battle she was sure was coming. But to her surprise he obeyed, rummaging under the canvas he took out two more rum bottles, popping one into each deep coat pocket. Then he rose unsteadily, his rum bottle held aloft. The boat rocked even more horribly, making Elizabeth's stomach lurch. She gripped onto the sides tightly, her fingers turning white; Jack seemed oblivious though, lurching towards the ladder hanging at the side of the hut.

"TIA," he bellowed loudly, making Elizabeth cringe as the impenetrable silence of the jungle was broken. "Tia Dalma me love," he roared, "Old Jack's ere darling," his words were slurred and mangled horribly, he gripped the ladder with one hand and attempted to put his foot on the rung, but in his addled mind this was almost an impossible task. He cursed, using extremely colorful language, which made Elizabeth, who after the recent months thought she had seen all, and could not be surprised, blush. The most favored words though, appeared to be bloody and bugger, not leaving much room for anything too crude at least.

"Please Jack, stay still," Elizabeth hissed, fear enveloping her as he swayed making the boat rock dangerously. "You'll capsize the boat."

"Boat," Jack muttered, looking down, "Boat yeah no-good….capsize….water….sea…" Suddenly his eyes widened and he was grabbing onto the ladder tightly, attempting to get his foot on the rung desperately but just succeeding in slamming it down onto the boat and causing it to rock even more.

"The sea," Jack slurred, his eyes wide and feverish, shaking his head and causing his braids to jingle, "Not good, not good….not good….the Sea…bad sea….very bad….not… bloody… good."

Elizabeth screamed in fright, the water was a disgusting colour, she did not appreciate a dunk in it, and at the darkness of it, almost blackness, she wasn't even sure if she'd resurface. She had thought Jack was nervous and frightened before, but the rum seemed to have heightened this to hysteria.

"Stop it Jack," she yelled at him, but he wasn't listening still trying to get his heavy boot onto the ladder while he kept his petrified eyes on the sea. "You stupid rum soaked pirate," she shrieked frightened, trying to tug on his jacket and make him sit down while gripping onto the boat with her other hand.

"Ye be waking de whole island," suddenly a harsh woman's voice sounded from inside the hut and then the door swung open revealing Tia Dalma, a leeching grin on her face which still made Elizabeth feel squeamish. "It be Jack," she said looking down at him a brightness in her eyes she looked almost affectionate. She then turned her gaze to the desperate Elizabeth, clinging to the boat and Jack's coat, "And Elizabeth, eh." She looked at Elizabeth, her brows furrowing, she then turned her gaze back to Jack a thoughtful look on her face.

Jack did not tear his gaze from the water, but he obviously had heard Tia Dalma. "Tia," he said his voice hoarse with fear and slurred, "Tia, love….you gotta….the sea….swallow….whole….s'not good," he babbled, his voice now small and frightened.

The grin immediately disappeared from her face, she moved closer to the edge of her porch, looking straight down at Jack.

"He be drunk," she said, her voice did not reveal what she thought of it, but Elizabeth did not think it was anything good. It was not a question and Elizabeth didn't bother to supply an answer holding onto the boat tightly.

"Guide his feet," Tia Dalma said kneeling down, she reached for him.

Elizabeth looked at her shocked, she wanted to ask her if she was mad, or refuse, insisting that she go first and for Tia to just push the babbling Jack into the water, but then she looked up at Jack's frightened face and sighed heavily. Easing her grip from the side of the boat, which was now not rocking as Jack had ceased moving, she carefully reached over and held his boot. She tried pulling it up but it was dead weight and Jack was no help.

"Come on Jack," she snapped, "Assistance would be helpful."

"Lizzy….the sea….she…she…" Jack shuddered and Elizabeth looked up at his face that petrified face looking down at the water as if it was his very death. She felt pity once more for him, he looked once more like a helpless child and Elizabeth knew that she had to have patience and help him; he didn't have all his wits about him right then and was at a disadvantage. Being short with him wasn't going to help either of them.

She breathed in deeply as before and then let it out in one gush. "Come now Jack," she said making sure to keep her voice calm and level, "Me and…" she looked up at Tia Dalma who was leaning over and gripping Jack's heavy coat, "Tia Dalma have you. The sea can't hurt you, so just climb on the ladder and you'll be on land."

Jack tore his gaze from the water and suddenly turned it to her. "I….Is that really betta'….?" He slurred, his eyes glazed and unfocused, his voice unsure.

"You just be comin' up dat ladder," Tia Dalma spoke, breaking the silence and Elizabeth's inability to answer that question.

Elizabeth guided Jack's boot to the first rung and he lifted it, then with pushing on her part and pulling on Tia Dalma's Jack finally collapsed safely onto the porch. Elizabeth followed behind, climbing the ladder slightly more gracefully, although she was wincing at each rung as splinters dug into her sensitive feet.

She then stood there, looking over at Tia Dalma and then down at Jack who was looking up at both of them blearily, the frightened look gone once the danger had passed, and a perplexed one rather planted on his face.

Tia Dalma turned and disappeared into the shack, Elizabeth and Jack both stared after her, the door was left gaping open.

"I suppose we should enter," Elizabeth said, slightly uncertain of herself. Jack got shakily and unsteadily to his feet, cradling the rum bottle. He did not move and Elizabeth was forced to be the one to take the tentative step, ducking slightly to avoid hitting her head on the side of the wicker cage which hung there. Jack obviously did not miss it though as he cursed loudly, and Elizabeth thought she heard an old phrase which sounded somewhat like bloody followed by monkey.

Elizabeth stood at the doorway and looked in, it was the same as it had been those six years ago, a manner of things hung from the roof, it was cluttered and candles were littered all around, providing it with an eerie yellow glow. Tia Dalma sat at a table, setting down some cards on its dark stained surface.

"You may enter," she said, not looking up, Elizabeth jumped a little bit, then looking behind her at Jack, who was looking around the room also, she took a step inside.

"Not you," Tia Dalma suddenly snapped, rising from the table and setting her cards down, Elizabeth looked behind her at Jack who had one foot posed to walk over the threshold. He also looked behind him, as if expecting someone else to be standing there who Tia was addressing. When he found no one he looked back at her, a befuddled expression on his face.

"Me… love?" he requested innocently as if he could not imagine why, he was swaying unsteadily in the one spot, squinting his eyes to focus on her.

"Yes I be addressing you, Jack Sparrow," she said, "Last time ye come in here all drunk, alve my tings were broken de udder alve filched."

"Now… I'm sure," Jack began slurring slowly, trying to get his thoughts in order, holding up his hand with the bottle of rum in it up to express himself. He then looked at the bottle, realized his mistake, or more likely might have thought she may want to share and promptly tried to hide it behind his back.

"You be staying out dere," she insisted, her voice commanding. "Tis da girl dat needs to speak wid me, and tis da girl I shall talk wid. Tomorrow I shall talk wid you, dough I doubt you like what I ave to be sayin'."

Jack looked slightly indignant, as indignant as he could being drunk, barely able to keep aloft and having his unsteady head jumping from one thought to the next.

"Go Jack," said Elizabeth, she desperately wanted Tia Dalma to answer some of her questions, and it was obvious she would not while there was a threat that the drunken Jack would enter her home.

"Bloody… women," Jack muttered audibly under his breathe, he then promptly turned and stepped to the side of the doorway, they could hear a heavy thump as he sat down, probably leaning his back against the wall.

"And don't you be breakin' nuddin out dere edar," Tia Dalma called, they heard a bit more slurred abuse, then he was silent.

"So," Tia Dalma said, sitting down once more and taking up the cards, "You come to Tia Dalma for answers."

Elizabeth hesitantly sat in the chair opposite her, not sure if it was a question or a statement she remained silent.

"Jack e be different, not what you be expecting, eh?" she raised her eyes for a moment to look up at Elizabeth then concentrated on the cards once more.

"Yes," Elizabeth said, her voice coming out soft, and though she had thought she'd put all her disappointment behind her, and accumulated herself to this new Jack, she felt a new wave of disappointment choke her, and her eyes began to sting once more. "Very different."

"Dis ere war change people girl," Tia Dalma said, placing each individual card down carefully on one of the three piles on the table. "It be orrible dings which be appening."

They heard the chinking of bottles from outside, both glanced at the door, but there was only a bit of cursing and then it was silent once more. Elizabeth was surprised that Tia Dalma knew of the war, hidden away here, but then again she was a seer, or whatever one called them. Instead she narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the disturbance from Jack.

"Don't be judging im too harshly," Tia Dalma said noticing her look.

"Oh yes of course," Elizabeth said sarcastically, and she couldn't help the bitterness and resentment coming through, raising its head once more, "It is quite difficult for him, him and his rum. Managing to drown everything out, not dealing with anything, hiding himself in a frivolous pirate town, away from all the fighting, quite horrible isn't it."

Tia Dalma stopped and looked up at Elizabeth, her eyes dark and enchanting. They seemed to bore into Elizabeth as did her voice, "War be a orrible ding girl, an Jack, im out dere, e seen de worst of dose dings. Do not talk of dat which you don't know of, eh? Dat just be some advice."

Her eyes let Elizabeth go and instead traveled to the bruise that painted Elizabeth's cheek a dark black blue. Elizabeth turned red and unconsciously brushed her hand over her cheek, wincing as pain shot out from it.

"It was an accident," she said softly, she said it almost defensively, almost feeling protective towards Jack, and feeling the need to explain. Maybe this change in attitude was due to her being filled with regret; once again she had said words which she wished she could retract.

"He was…." she hesitated to tell the woman, but as Jack had hidden here before she was quite sure that she probably already knew. "He had a….a dream….a terrible one I think," she did not want to say nightmare as it sounded so childish, and did not seem to fit the horror those dreams seemed to bring.

Tia Dalma nodded grimly, turning back to her cards once more.

"Dere always be a price wid comes from being as Jack is," she said, her words seemed to have two meanings but Elizabeth could not seem to understand even one. "E be one dat lives a different life to da rest."

They sat in silence for a while as Elizabeth tried to comprehend these words. Was she speaking of Jack's frivolous life, the life of the pirate and the fact that the deeds he performed while living this dream would haunt him. Or did she speak of something else, of Jack being as different and odd and clever as he was. Of Jack understanding human nature beyond even the people who were experiencing the emotions. Was she speaking of Jack's ability to read people so deeply that he could never be as one of them, he would always be that larger legend.

At the chinking of bottles which came from outside and gruff muttering Elizabeth started. She blushed; thinking of her thoughts, the sounds outside discredited them so. Elizabeth discarded them also, maybe Tia Dalma meant something completely different, and Elizabeth was over thinking her words, and reading deeper meaning's which were not there.

Tia Dalma did not stir and kept steadily dealing out the cards, Elizabeth watched her hand. Before Elizabeth realized what happened, or gained enough courage to interrupt her work with a question, the cards were all gone from the woman's hand, now lying in three piles before both of them. Tia Dalma looked up at her and gestured, welcoming her to take a card.

"De top ones shall answer your questions, ask and den take one, and I shall tell you der meaning," the woman said, her eyes never leaving Elizabeth's face.

"Is that it," it burst forth from her uncontrollably; she had been expecting something more, something mysterious and magical, light and fire, or at least a chant. All that stood before her were cards, looking extremely similar to the deck Jack had ready in his pocket, and she began to have a few doubts, despite all she'd seen of the woman as they had traveled to the worlds end, the doubt crept into Elizabeth's mind. Six years is a long time, and humans tend to forget that which they once knew as truth.

Tia Dalma raised her eyebrows, "I coud get de claws," she said, there was a hint of annoyance in her voice, "But dey do not give answers, just fate. If ye do not want to be choosin' girl, I can put dem away." She made a gesture, as if about to sweep the cards off the table.

"No," Elizabeth hurriedly cried, holding out her hand to protect them, "No," she said more quietly, blushing slightly at the seers look. "I…I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you…it's just….there are only three…?"

"You must be choosing your questions wisely girl," Tia Dalma said, relaxing her hand, "Dere be no second chances wid dese."

"Oh," it escaped Elizabeth; she had so many questions to ask but only three answers. She had an idea, tentative to ask, but wanting to know desperately, she looked up at the woman. "Would…would I be able to ask _you_ some others….some not really connected to my destiny….after?"

Tia Dalma looked slightly impatient, "Dis be no free service girl," she said, "And you have nubbing more to pay me wid, take your three and dat will be it." Elizabeth dropped her gaze, panic and disappointment now gripping her, how did she know what three to ask.

"You'll ask de ones you be needing to know," Tia Dalma suddenly said, looking at her once more with that boring gaze, "And dat will be nough for now, de rest will be coming later, and dere answers will be for free."

Elizabeth inhaled deeply, calming herself and trying to remind herself of that which the woman had told her. All the answers, which would lead her on the right path, were there, she just needed to have the courage to ask the questions and turn over the three cards.

"Where can I find Will?" she finally asked, choosing this one above the others, that was her priority, what she wanted and needed right then, to find him. She felt slightly foolish, the question seemed to echo in the shack, and all Tia Dalma did was turn over the card, revealing a picture. It was just a picture, a picture of a ship, a galleon or some such, Elizabeth wasn't sure, she didn't really care, disappointment filled her, she was expecting something a bit more then just a picture of a ship, she knew Will was on the sea in a ship, the answer was nothing new.

"You need to be following dis," Tia Dalma said, breaking through Elizabeth's thoughts, "Follow dis and you will find your de William. But beware," she pointed and Elizabeth looked down at the card once more, there was a bird, so small she hardly noticed it, but detailed. "De eagle protects de ship, e is a predator, and is used to aving is way. E circles your William, finding him means crossing de eagle's path." Elizabeth gazed down at the picture and felt a slight shiver, despite herself. "You be needing ta find sumdin before your venture though," Tia Dalma said, moving her hand to point at the sails which were furled and untied, the ship was not ready to sail yet.

Tia Dalma was silent and Elizabeth promptly asked her second question, after the woman's last comment she knew what it must be.

"What is it that I need to find?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper. Tia Dalma turned over the second card it was a noose and the gallows, Elizabeth felt her heart sink at the very sight of it, it stirred fear in her.

"Life," Tia Dalma said, Elizabeth barely heard her voice, seeing the scar on Jack's neck. "You be needing to find you're old life, tis not too late yet, de noose's still empty. Find your old life and you be able to find your Will, or else you will be failing." Elizabeth looked at the picture her stomach churning, how was she supposed to find the old Elizabeth; it seemed an impossible task, one which she could not fulfill.

"How do I get do this, find myself and Will?" the last card was turned over, this time it showed a simple compass, north facing towards Elizabeth, west and east on either side and south facing Tia Dalma. Tia Dalma gave a small chuckle.

"De fates dey like dere little jokes," she said, her eyes sparkling, looking down at the amusing picture, "Dey be telling you to follow de compass." Elizabeth did not need her to explain this card, the small Sparrow in the middle explained it all.

"Jack's compass," she said, it had been a long while since she'd actually opened it to view where it was pointing, and she was almost afraid to, she could not forget how it had so confused her before. She reprimanded herself, feeling confident that there was no need to fear, she had made the choice six years ago, the right one_. 'Not that she'd really had one,'_ another voice interrupted these thoughts but she ignored them.

She noticed that Tia Dalma was looking at her once more; she quickly lowered her gaze, blushing slightly. She had nothing to fear from the stupid compass, it would help her find Will that was all.

"Beware," Tia Dalma suddenly continued, to Elizabeth's surprise, she thought the card had said all it needed to. "De years, dey pass and turn de lines blurry once more," Elizabeth looked down at Tia Dalma's pointing hand once more and noticed a clock cleverly drawn into the sparrow. Elizabeth blushed deeper and Tia Dalma continued to gaze at her searchingly.

"Get de compass in de mornin'" she suddenly said rising, "And check de bearings, maybe den you will be in bedder order." She turned and moved towards the cooking area, disappearing from view behind the separating curtain. Elizabeth looked after her, she had a feeling the woman knew something more she was not revealing, but then again people like her, almost like Jack she realized, always knew something more.

She looked down at the cards facing up to her, a sudden bout of swearing from outside made her jump slightly. She was surprised Jack had actually stayed outside; then again he had his rum and was probably content. Unconsciously her eyes traveled to the card with the noose hanging empty. She rubbed her neck and then realizing what she was doing, quickly lowered her hand. It would be no use letting the fear of the noose gets the better of her, but she still shuddered and quickly rose to go inspect the contents of a bottle on the opposite side of the room, which she really had no interest in.

**Hi. I had a major writers block, I'd written this previously. I didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long so I posted it. Feedback really appreciated, I think it needs a lot of improvement. I'm currently writing the chapter that's supposed to go before this, I know it's kind of out of order now, but I think it's important to put you guys in context. I posted this because I didn't want to keep you waiting too long. I'm now replying to reviews individually so the author's notes don't get too long. Thanks for all the reviews, please continue reviewing hope you liked.**

**Sairra : p**


	9. Of Broken Compasses and Stars

**Broken**

_"…Here having the meaning of broken…"_** …James Norrington**

"I'm not going to partake in any journey," The sun bathed Elizabeth's face, making her smile and twitch a bit, the warmth seeping into her. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open as her senses slowly came to her, she had been woken by people talking, or arguing seemed to be the more accurate term.

"Don't be a fool Jack, the cards say it be so," a woman's voice with a heavy accent, Tia Dalma, yes that was right it was Tia Dalma, and the man's hoarse voice that was Jack's.

"You said if I stayed in Tortuga I'd be safe," Jack was arguing, quite forcefully.

"No I only say you be safe for a while, not forever. De fates have a lot in store for you Jack, no use trying to beat dem," Tia Dalma's voice was softer as if she was trying to persuade an obstinate child.

Jack said something which if Elizabeth was wider awake, she may have even gasped at. He obviously was not in a very good mood nor was he looking favorably upon Tia Dalma.

"You can't stay in Tortuga forever, you knew dat to be true," Tia Dalma simply said, it appeared she had decided to take no offence, but her voice held a bit of warning in it.

"The bead," Jack snapped, "What about the bloody bead." With this he mocked Tia Dalma's heavy accent, "De bead be what she seek you wid, I don't have the bloody bead, now they can't get me. Isn't that how it works?"

"No," Tia Dalma said, "Don't be a fool. Dey do not need a mere bead to tell wen you in da wadda. Giving da bead to da girl did not save you Jack, dey will still find ya. But now you owe sumfing to _her_."

Jack cursed at Tia Dalma again, then Elizabeth, by the loud stomping of his boots, presumed he stormed out of the shack and onto the porch. Dust drifted slowly from the ceiling, coating floor with a fine layer of dust to add to the black stains and tar.

"He be in a bad temper," Tia Dalma commented, it sounded like it was almost to the room in general, but Elizabeth knew the woman was aware that she was awake. Elizabeth realized she was clutching the bead, which was under her dress, she quickly let it go, and sat up, Tia Dalma had gone into her hidden room, muttering something and clanging what sounded like pots. Elizabeth looked around the shack from her vantage upon the floor, it looked as much in a shambles as it had in the night. Elizabeth had bedded upon a palette in the main room, she had a more rested sleep then she expected but she still felt exhausted.

She got to her feet, realizing that hunger was biting at her stomach; she did not want to interrupt Tia Dalma though, who seemed slightly preoccupied, so instead she looked rather forlornly around the room, hoping to find something that was edible. It was then that she noticed the cards; they were placed upon the same table Tia Dalma had dealt out hers. At first Elizabeth had thought it was the cards Tia Dalma had layed out for her, but when she got closer she realized that some of them were different.

The hang man sat in the middle, but the cards on either side were not the ones drawn for her last night. One was of a crown floating upon water; a small ship and heart were on either side of it. The other was of a sparrow, it was held in a golden cage. Elizabeth brushed her hand over the card, a sudden crash from Tia Dalma's room brought her back to her senses and she quickly backed away from the table, turning around she was met with Jack, he had been standing in the door way, his dark unreadable eyes upon her.

"I…" she began; Jack simply ignored her stepping past her he went to the doorway of the other room.

"Well hurry up woman we don't have all day," he snapped. The crashing stopped and there was silence for a moment.

"_Wad _did you call me Jack Sparrow?" Tia Dalma appeared at the door way, glaring at Jack. Jack merely nodded in Elizabeth's direction, seeming to be unconcerned by her disapproval of his address to her. Tia Dalma held out her hand and Jack grudgingly placed the compass into it, hesitating before letting it go. He then promptly turned and walked to the other side of the room, seeming to be attempting to preoccupy himself with Tia Dalma's many oddities, making loud noises as he rummaged through them. Tia Dalma looked at him and sighed, almost rolling her eyes, she then turned to Elizabeth.

"Give me your hand," she suddenly said, Elizabeth did so but more out of fright then trust. Tia Dalma seemed to be inspecting it, her brows furrowed for a moment, but then she delicately placed the compass in Elizabeth's delicate hand, closing her fingers around it.

"Den go on," she said looking pointedly at Elizabeth, "Open it."

Elizabeth looked down at the beaten wooden compass, she had thought Tia Dalma would provide her with more guidance then this, after all she had already thought of using the compass before. At Tia Dalma's expectant look and Jack's quick unconcerned glance she snapped the lid of the compass open and looked down upon the pointing red arrow, like so many times before.

The compass was spun from side to side, as if searching and then it rested upon something, Elizabeth followed it's line of sight and was met with Jack's back, as he continued to rummage through Tia Dalma's things. She checked the compass quickly once more as Jack moved, but the arrow just followed him.

"Humph," Elizabeth started; Tia Dalma had moved to stand behind her and was looking over her shoulder at the compass.

Elizabeth quickly snapped the black lid shut angrily, "This is stupid," she snapped, meeting Tia Dalma's gaze with a defiant one. "I thought of this already, I thought you'd give us a tool we don't have."

Tia Dalma ignored Elizabeth's sharp tongue seeing the blush upon the young woman's tanned cheeks. She merely took the compass from Elizabeth's hands and handed it to Jack, who had straightened up and was watching despite himself.

"What's this for?" asked Jack, glancing down at the offered compass.

"Just open it dat be all," Tia Dalma said, raising her eyebrows and almost challenging him. "We will only get da headings from _you_."

"Oh," Jack said, he looked as if he was about to refuse, but at Tia's look he grudgingly took the compass from her hands, and snapped the lid gently open. Tia Dalma quickly lent over it, glancing down at the pointing arrow, Elizabeth moved closer in order to gain a view, still slightly discomposed. The arrow pointed neatly to north east, not wavering once.

"Dat is where you need to be going," Tia Dalma stated, "To find what you seek."

"Wait," Elizabeth said, tearing her gaze from that steady arrow, catching the woman's carefully chosen words, which were extremely ambiguous, "What do you mean to find what we seek? This points to Will doesn't it?"

"Of course not," Tia Dalma said as if it was a matter of course.

"Why would I _want_ to find the blooming eunuch," Elizabeth caught Jack muttering under his breathe. She gave him a sharp glance; he merely returned it with a false innocent smile.

"Then what does it point to?" Elizabeth persisted ignoring Jack.

"To dat which you be looking for and want," Tia Dalma said still vague, "Dat which you lost. You both need it to find dear William. Find it and bring it back to me, and then you can go on de quest."

"I'm not finding anything or anyone_ for _anything or anyone," Jack growled angrily and snapped the compass shut before Elizabeth could ask what they had lost, it wasn't the Black Pearl because it had been back where they came from, and she could not think of anything else.

"Jack," Elizabeth said quickly before Tia Dalma, who had opened her mouth, could begin. "You're the only one who can get the heading, you _have_ to help."

"I don't _have_ to help anyone," Jack snapped, obviously he either was not thinking or did not care about how childish he sounded. "And I'm certainly not going to; I've seen where helping lands you."

"You promised," Elizabeth snapped, yanking the chain from under her dress and holding the bead forward, ignoring his allusion to some past experience, "You promised to take me as far as I needed to go."

"Yes," Jack said leaning in closer, quite angry at her mention of that promise, "Under the impression I was going to just lead you on a short trip to the docks and then make my merry and safe way back to a cozy pub. I hardly thought you were going to drug me and take me out to bloody sea."

"What happened to being a pirate," Elizabeth retorted.

"It's out of fashion with this here war seeing us off dead an' all," Jack said, his lip curling.

"What about this," she said, waving the bead in front of his face, "What about your word? What about the Pearl?"

Jack looked at the swinging bead, his eyes unreadable and dark, Elizabeth found that hope was harboring in her breast, he looked as if he was about to yield.

"It's just a bead," he said gruffly and simply, with that he pushed past her and walked out once more, slamming the old rotten door behind him. Dust flew from the walls and the whole shack shook, an old rum bottle falling and shattering on the floor, the red liquid spilling and soaking into the wood. Elizabeth blinked slowly, still staring at the empty door which Jack had stormed through, at a loss.

"He be like a storm now," Elizabeth head quickly snapped up, Tia Dalma had moved towards the broken bottle and was picking up the shattered remains. Elizabeth realized her hand was still holding up the chain, the bead swinging from it, she quickly let it drop, hiding it under her dress once more.

"Da wind must stop howling some time though, and de waves will drop," she rose, and looked at Elizabeth, holding her gaze.

"What's made him so angry?" Elizabeth felt compelled to query.

"Dat be his secret," Tia Dalma said brushing the question aside, she moved into the back room and out of sight, there was rummaging once more.

Elizabeth looked dejectedly around the room, her stomach feeling empty in another way, the answer had not shed any light upon the tangle Jack was at all, it just filled her with more questions and a stronger yearning. She noticed the cards and moved towards them once more, they were still neatly placed upon the table as usual. She reached out and brushed her fingers upon the small sparrow within the cage, her attention then turned to the hanging noose, she heard Tia Dalma enter the room.

"Do the cards mean different things to different people?" she queried softly, she didn't expect an answer but to her great surprise gained a straight forward one.

"Yes dey be different to everybody," Tia Dalma said, "No two people have da same answers, though they may have da same questions." She heard a creak and a sigh indicating that Tia Dalma had settled upon one of the chairs, though she did not turn around, her interest still caught in the cards and a small wrinkle upon her brow as she wondered if their were any hidden meanings within Tia Dalma's words.

"Your fates be intertwined, but don't be fooled," Tia Dalma suddenly said, causing Elizabeth to turn around.

"What do you mean by _that_?" she queried quickly, unintentionally sounding defensive, thinking she understood the hidden meanings behind _that_ statement.

Tia Dalma shrugged, smiling at Elizabeth, her blackened teeth showing. "It means what you be taking it to mean," she said simply.

"That compass it means nothing," Elizabeth persisted defensively, "I love Will, it's just a confusing tool, it means nothing," she looked cautiously at the door then continued in a more hushed tone, though still as forcefully. "I don't _want_ Jack Sparrow!" her protests seemed small in this dark cluttered shack.

"In times of darkness we turn to dat of which we dreamed of," Tia Dalma said, catching Elizabeth's gaze once more hypnotically. "Isn't dat so?"

Elizabeth was silent at this, quickly tearing her gaze from the woman and averting it to the floor.

"Deres no use to be having a fancy for Jack dat's more then a fancy," Tia Dalma continued.

"Why not?" Elizabeth queried, glancing up despite herself.

"Because him hearts already tied, and he can't return the favour," she replied, her voice quiet.

"It's that simple?" Elizabeth found herself asking, curious upon the matter.

"It be da truth," Tia Dalma shrugged, "Simple or not I'm not one to say. But 'e needs others giving there hearts to him, cause _he_ don't got one to give."

"I don't love him and I certainly don't want to give him my heart," Elizabeth said, trying to smile and act indifferent towards the notion, though her insides were twisting horribly and her head was in a terrible muddle, trying to untangle what this all meant.

"Course you don't, no woman does," Tia Dalma said, her tone extremely condescending.

"I_ don't_ want him," Elizabeth repeated, offended at being treated almost like a naïve child.

"You don't be recognizing him," Tia Dalma said calmly, "Not as he is now, he ain't himself, but he _is_ dere." Silence was the only answer to this odd yet fitting statement.

"It's a broken compass anyway," Elizabeth pointed out, feeling foolish as she knew the real powers of it.

"Dings dat are broken be all da more clearer," Tia Dalma said, and her eyes fell upon the empty spot where the rum bottle had once stood.

"Why did it work for him?" Elizabeth broke the silence, not being able to withstand her curiosity within this dark shrieking shack.

"Everything always does," Tia Dalma turned back and looked at her, gaze steady, her voice placid, "Even when _he_ be broken."

**_J.S_**

They rested and they waited for the days to pass, Jack often disappeared for odd amounts of time along with the row boat, coming back with a drunken swagger and a smug look. Elizabeth did not question him upon where he had been, but rather asked Tia Dalma. She replied with a simple answer, that he had gone to solace himself in the drink and the women; Elizabeth blushed heavily and did not search further into his doings. Jack rarely talked to her anyway, Elizabeth wasn't certain if it was Tia Dalma's or Jack preference, but he stayed outside of the shack after the incident with the compass. It gave little chance for speech, seeing as Elizabeth proffered, after all those months of struggling outside, to sit on a chair with a roof over her head, she reveled in the little protection and safety it stirred within her. None of them spoke of Jack's out burst since Elizabeth's discussion with TIa Dalma, and to Elizabeth's greatest gratification Tia Dalma did not mention partiality on Elizabeth's side for Jack.

Tia Dalma was not a woman that one conversed easily with anyway; she was busy with her thoughts, her potions and whatever else the voodoo woman did. Elizabeth found that most of the day she was left by herself in contemplation, memories sprung to mind at such times and she tried to still them. But with no Jack to worry over and no struggle for survival she found it hard to not see faces from the past swim into her vision when she closed her eyes. Even the sounds of the animals in the night, the howler monkeys, parrots and who knew whatever else did little to fight off the darkness for her. Elizabeth realized upon the second and hopefully last night she attempted to sleep in Tia Dalma's shack that what she really longed for was the warmth and heart beat of a person beside her, to anchor her to the land of the living, and prevent souls of the past from dragging her down.

The shack seemed to be unbearably stifling; the humid air making Elizabeth feel as if she was suffocating. The odd spicy smell tinged with stronger scents of some sort of animal assaulted her nose, and made her feel sick. Finally after turning fitfully numerous times, and not being able to close her eyes without seeing that which she feared, she rose and moved towards the door of the shack. Her bare feet only made a soft pattering upon the wooden floor, she looked fearfully towards the back room as she began to open the creaking door, stopping in mid motion. No sound stirred from it though, and after a moment of held breathe and tensed body she reasoned that it was safe to proceed. She opened the creaking shack door only enough to allow her to slip her slight frame through, closing it behind her as precariously as she had opened it.

She sighed as the night air, though not being much cooler then that within the shack, made her feel freer in a way. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to take in the sound of the jungle surrounding the shack and the rustling of the leaves. She opened her eyes and looked up to be met with the sparkling stars, twinkling down upon her. Being able to see the stars made her feel as if the world as she idealistically saw it a long time ago was once more open to her, the stars continued forever, there was no stopping or changing them.

"Pretty aren't they," a rough voice sounded startling Elizabeth out of her reverie she looked down to be met with the view of Jack. He sat upon the porch, his back leaning against the wall, he held a rum bottle within his grip, resting it gently upon his knee, but to Elizabeth's eyes it appeared to be full, he was not drunk. He was rather casual, a thing she had not seen upon him without the drink, his muscles were relaxed, his face holding a rather softer tone then what was lately seen upon it. He blinked slowly and lazily opened his heavy lids, looking back at her. "Star gazing's isn't all that fun, but at least it's peaceful like."

"Yes," she replied, an old rocking chair was beside him, and with only a moment hesitation Elizabeth eased herself into it, a sigh escaping her as she sat.

"You sound old," Jack said, she looked to see that he was giving a lopsided grin, his face showing a bit of humour but more contemplation.

"I feel like I'm old," Elizabeth replied, looking back up at the twinkling lights just hanging in the sky. "I can't imagine how I ever could have been seventeen and run off with pirates like I did. Then at twenty, to tangle with Davy Jones, now I feel as if I'm too weary to bother to do any of that. Seven years seems like an awfully long time."

"Your only in your twenties love," Jack replied, his voice holding a bit of wry humour, "How do you think old Jack feels."

Elizabeth glanced at him quickly, rather alarmed at this revelation, it didn't make her feel easy. Jack had his neck crooked up, gazing up at the stars, he didn't notice her looking at him. The comment he had made however impacted Elizabeth, she had never thought of Jack's age before, he always seemed perpetually young, but she realized that logically he had to be many years old, at least older then she was, and maybe he was feeling it though there were no obvious signs. He looked to her physically as he had looked the last time seven years ago that Elizabeth had seen him. He had black hair with not a trace of grey, not a wrinkle seemed to mar his face, he was preserved remarkably well Elizabeth had to note, it was like time had merely stopped for him, from that moment to all these years later. Of course there was the shadow, the scar, hidden by his collar, but personality and emotions aside Jack was unchanged.

"How old are you Jack?" Elizabeth found curiosity forcing her to query.

"That ain't very polite now is it Miss Swann," Jack didn't even glance at her still gazing at the stars. She wasn't sure if he was angered, or amused by her question as his voice revealed nothing. She decided to let it go as he did not respond further, she knew that she wouldn't have very many moments like this on which they could talk without either arguing, or completely dismissing each other. Too little took to make Jack angry, he was extremely temperamental nowadays and Elizabeth proffered not to view his anger, which had come out more in the time she had been with him recently then her whole entire acquaintance with him. They sat in silence for a while, both attentions turned to the stars, though Elizabeth felt slightly restless and ill at ease, not wanting to leave the conversation there.

"Do you know all of the constellations Jack?" she finally asked.

"Yes," his answer was short and left no room for further questions or discussion, the silence stretched, slightly uncomfortable.

"Did you have trouble sleeping?" Jack suddenly queried breaking the silence suddenly, the question seemed to have burst forth from his mouth without instruction and there was a tense silence, as he waited to see if she replied.

"Yes," she said treading carefully, "Does the rum really help at all?" Her gaze turned to the bottle still resting upon his knee, still full.

"Sometimes," he shrugged, "Sometimes not, rum can't fix everything love, it only holds things at bay for a little."

"Then what?" Elizabeth pressed.

"Then you wait," Jack gave a small smile without humor, "Then after that you drink some more."

"What do you do while you're waiting?" Elizabeth continued, finding this line of querying safe.

"Talk," he said, giving a small snort, he held up the rum bottle and sloshed its contents as if in a toast, though he did not bring it to his lips to drink.

There was silence as they both turned their attention once more to the stars.

"You were right about one thing Jack," Elizabeth murmured, stilling a yawn.

"What's that?" his voice was soft, almost like a purr, or maybe it was more fitting to compare it to a soft growl, Elizabeth's thoughts were slightly muddled.

"Stargazing _is_ peaceful," a silence accompanied this, it was a comfortable one.

**_J.S_**

"Elizabeth," someone was shaking her, sharp nails digging into her shoulders, Elizabeth's eyes opened and she squinted against the sun as they adjusted. Tia Dalma stood before her,, Elizabeth's eyes widened as she realized her surroundings. "You must wake, and him," Tia Dalma nudged Jack with her foot. Elizabeth's hand went to her bruised cheek, but it appeared Jack hadn't suffered any night terrors. He was snoring softly and peacefully, his face slack and mouth slightly open. The rum bottle was empty at his side; obviously his wait was up sometime after Elizabeth had dropped off.

Tia Dalma nudged him harder with her foot, he rolled onto his belly, his eyes snapping open. He squinted up at them.

"What did you wake me for," it was more of a grievance then a question.

"If you want to be catching that boat you betta get into the wadda quick smart," Tia Dalma said, then entered her shack once more, as quickly gone as she had come.

"Bloody crazy witch," Jack muttered sullenly under his breathe. He yawned and stretched, reminding Elizabeth of her father's hound, his hair was scruffy and ruffled, his eyes blurry and his mouth wide open, showing gaping maws of gold teeth and a pink tongue. Even his arms, out in front of him, his back stretched out was reminiscent of a dog. Elizabeth smiled, expecting him at any moment to shake him self and bark.

"What are you smiling bout?" he asked grumpily as he rose pouting slightly, casting her a dark look clearly displaying his dislike of being awakened at the hour, maybe instead of a bark she should have expected a growl.

Elizabeth took no heed of his apparent stormy mood, knowing that upon the Pearl he woke at the crack of dawn, like most sailors did, using the light of the morning to do their work aboard ship.

They, well really Elizabeth readied the boat, Jack stood as far from the edge of the porch as possible, watching her with a grim gaze. When Tia Dalma came out once more, greatly to Elizabeth's surprise but not to Jack's, he moved restlessly towards the boat, getting close to the edge of the porch. Elizabeth blinked, looking down at him with surprise at his sudden swift movement. She looked at Tia Dalma, but she did not seem to be the one to have driven Jack, maybe he was just upon a peak of uncertainty and her appearance had caused him to make a decision. Whatever it was he was stepping from the porch and into the row boat once more, standing for a moment, he sat himself down over the canvas, almost huddled in the middle of the boat. It was a far cry from the fuss he had given the night before, though Elizabeth noticed that he was extremely tense, his eyes rather wider then usual and his muscles coiled as if ready to spring.

"Well are you coming?" he snapped at her, obviously he had not gotten over the mood he had been since awakening.

Elizabeth resisted making a face at him, she lowered herself into the boat, it rocked slightly and she saw Jack was gripping a rum bottle he had produced from under the canvas extremely tightly, until she seated herself, on which his grip relaxed only slightly.

"Here," Tia Dalma lent over Elizabeth's shoulder and held out something to Jack, Elizabeth saw it was a small glass vial, containing a clear liquid, Jack did not make a move to take it, looking at it blankly. "It's for dem terrors," Tia Dalma said impatiently. Jack's hand went out slowly and finally snatched it, hiding it within his coat. "Now go," Tia Dalma waved at them, "You betta hurry or dey might leave widdout you." She gave her blackened smile, not revealing anything at Elizabeth's alarmed look.

Quickly taking to the oars Elizabeth began to wearily row once more, she noticed that Jack had uncorked the rum bottle and was about to drink.

"What?" he asked, raising his brows as he saw her disapproving look.

"Why do you drink that?" she snapped, "Now that you have a potion to keep your terrors away."

Jack gave her a grin, the closest she had seen to his old one, revealing a few gold teeth and roguish. "Well it's just so fun and all, I couldn't really resist love," he held out the bottle to her, but at her disgusted look, being turned off rum after viewing him slowly destroy himself with it, he took a long hard swig.

"Don't forget to bring back dat which you find," Tia Dalma called, "And bring it back unbroken dis time."

"What does she mean _this_ time?" Elizabeth queried, her brows knitting together as she tried to unravel the woman's meaning.

"She's a bloody voodoo witch," Jack muttered darkly, "It's her bloody job to be infuriating."

"And _she_ be not deaf Jack Sparrow," Tia Dalma called, Jack just turned and gave a wave and a charming grin.

"Never said you were love," he called back cheerily, "How else would you be able to hear what you weren't meant to. Eavesdropping ain't for ladies you know."

Tia Dalma's laughter could be heard across the river and Jack turned around with a grin on his face. Despite Jack's lightened mood Elizabeth couldn't help but feel a bit reserved, she could not help thinking that Jack, after that fight with the compass, had not referred to his involvement with any future voyage at all.

**J.S**

"Miss Swann," Elizabeth ignored Danny and Douglas' calls. Once the row boat had alighted beside the jetty Jack had immediately jumped out and made his way through the busy day time crowd at the dock of Tortuga.

"Jack where are you going?" Elizabeth dodged people, grabbing the back of Jack's coat and gripping for dear life in order to keep the man within her sights. His usually lazy gate was somewhat quickened, he obviously wanted to get as far away from the water as he possibly could. Through the whole voyage back to Tortuga he had stayed in his hammock, which was probably why it had been so uneventful. Of course Douglas and Derrick had helped a little, keeping any of the angry crew members from pummeling Jack for drinking all their precious rum, which as Elizabeth had suspected he _had _done. She hadn't, at Jack's quick departure, been able to thank them properly or say a proper farewell, she had only begun to say an awkward one to Douglas when Jack had so quickly departed. Elizabeth consoled herself by the thought that at least she had given the Captain proper thanks and gratitude.

Jack didn't even bother to give her a reply, or even look over his shoulder. The crowd was babbling and colorful, all sorts of people selling goods, and most people especially sailors, frolicking upon the land, some even having an early chase of a girl. The sun beat down upon the crowd, Elizabeth had to squint to see through the brightness of it. Some people who noticed Jack called out greetings, some gawped. A bunch of sailors drinking and standing beside a building, looking decidedly shady to Elizabeth called out to him, beckoning for him to come over.

"Sorry gentleman," Jack called back, "I've got a bit of business with a tankard to attend to."

"Oh you mean you got a pretty girl," one of the men called out, the others guffawed as they caught sight of Elizabeth gripping the back of Jack's coat.

"Aye," Jack said giving a rather false smile, he turned to Elizabeth and gave her a small swat on her hand gripping his coat. He then proceeded to walk on, Elizabeth quickly attempted to rush after him but the crowd really was a bit much. Dodging and weaving Jack went as smooth as liquid per usual, while Elizabeth stumbled and fell over people in her haste to follow him.

"Jack," she called him, grasping and gripping the back of his coat once more, he waved dismissively behind him, but did nothing else to acknowledge her presence. She was just about to give a hard tug on his coat, to pull him backwards and hopefully cause him to fall on his rump which would highly relieve her feelings, when somebody grabbed her around the waist.

"Hello, why you're a pretty girl," a sailor slurred in her face. He was intoxicated, his breathe heavy with rum, rolling in sweat already at this early hour. Elizabeth's grasp on Jack's coat was lost, Jack continued to walk on.

"Jack," Elizabeth cried after him, trying to alert him of her current situation, "Get off me," she snapped to the sailor, attempting to kick him.

"Oh but everyone knows love, only woman walking round the docks of Tortuga without a beau at this time of day is just waiting to be taken," the man said, laughing, he obviously had not noticed Jack, he had stopped and looked around spotting Elizabeth, though he did not look very inclined to help.

"Get off you pig," she yelled feeling anger rise within her for the man and Jack, who was looking like he sorely wanted to walk away, she tried to find any tender spots on his skin to pinch with her nail.

"That's not how you play the game," the sailor said rather stupidly, as Elizabeth struggled. Elizabeth saw Jack sigh, his shoulders drooping somewhat as if he was being forced to do something he would have rather not.

"Mate," Jack said, walking up to them and addressing the sailor. "She ain't playing a game."

"What's it to you," the sailor growled, "Finders keepers."

"Actually mate, it means a lot to me," Jack said, leaning in close to the sailor, "Seeing as she's my girl."

Elizabeth had the presence of mind to keep her mouth shut, but at that moment she felt extremely compelled to slap Jack.

"You see mate," Jack said, "She's a bit of a handful really, but I promised her ma on the grave that I'd look after and all….so it wouldn't be looking after her really if I let you take her now would it?"

The sailor looked slightly confused at this. "She was at the docks with no one that means she's playing the game."

"No mate," Jack said, gesturing and then pointing at him self, "She was with _me_." He stressed the last word as if talking to an extremely dumb five year old.

"But you weren't taking very good care of her, leaving her alone," the sailor reasoned, now befuddled.

"He's not very good at taking care of people," Elizabeth snapped, not sure whether she was addressing the sailor or Jack, Jack scowled at the comment anyway.

"I'm not your bloody nurse maid," Jack snapped.

"You just said she was your girl," the sailor protested, now becoming slightly angry he gripped Elizabeth tighter.

"For Chirssakes," Jack hissed under his breathe, rolling his eyes in exasperation. "I don't have the bloody time for this." He drew his rapier and smartly hit the sailor on the head with it's hilt. The sailor buckled, his grip loosened on Elizabeth and he fell like a ton of bricks. People didn't even glance at this, a usual scene in Tortuga, and merely stepped on the sailor to go on their merry way.

Jack promptly sheathed his rapier and continued on his way once more.

Elizabeth looked down at the sailor, tempted to kick him, but seeing Jack fast disappearing she quickly ran after him.

"Jack," she cried. "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

"You know you really gotta get yourself a sword Lizabeth," Jack commented, "I've got far better things to do then save damsels in distress."

"I'm not a damsel," Elizabeth snapped, taking offense. "And if I did have a sword I would have knocked him out long before you even deigned to turn around."

Jack's hand went to a drunken gentleman's sheath as they passed and he neatly drew his sword, all the fellow did was turn around and slur a little before giving his sword up for lost as Jack and Elizabeth continued to walk.

"Here," Jack said, holding out the sword to her, "Take it," he growled impatiently as she made no move to.

Elizabeth stared at the sword; she saw the blood upon it those eyes staring blankly at her.

"Look I don't need a sword," she snapped angrily, "I can take care of myself."

"Aye we just saw that," Jack scoffed, but he did not press her, shoving the hilt of the sword into the hands of a passing drunk.

"Where are we going?" Elizabeth queried once more.

"Once again," Jack drawled, "_I _am going to the Faithful Bride, I have no idea where _you're_ going though."

Elizabeth didn't even bother to question his decision no to help her, instead she went into the offense, dodging a woman giggling and running, a man soon following after her.

"Tia Dalma said we _both_ lost something, aren't you even a bit curious as to what it is?" Elizabeth queried.

"Not in the least love," Jack drawled, "But it's nice to know you care."

"But you must want to find it?" Elizabeth pressed him.

"Look love," Jack stopped in his tracks suddenly and turned to her, "If your going to persist in following me can you perhaps stop asking incessant questions."

"But…"Elizabeth started; Jack placed a finger upon her lip, closing his eyes.

"Thank you," he said opening them and nodding his head as she didn't continue, he turned and continued on _his_ way. "Now I have a horrible headache which I plan to drown away with rum, so if you'll excuse me." Elizabeth followed after him with an annoyed exclamation.

They reached yet another Tortugan bar, a sign hanging upon it of a lady, very badly drawn. Elizabeth couldn't help but see the irony of it, as the town probably did not have any faithful brides, besides this bar.

Jack opened the door Elizabeth at his heels, and then he proceeded to stop rather quickly. Elizabeth bumped into him, he was stiff and tense.

"Jack," she queried.

"Don't move," he hissed under his breathe, "Just back away slowly."

Elizabeth was completely puzzled at this when she heard a loud and gruff voice which made her eyes widen.

"Bring me a bloody nother one," a voice roared, Elizabeth could not see inside the bar but she could not mistake it.

"Bart don't you think…" another man's voice sounded, probably the bar keep.

"Just bring me another one," Bart roared, there was a crash, either a glass hitting the table or the barkeeps face.

Jack was backing away slowly, attempting to get out of the bar, Elizabeth trying to move quickly behind him.

"There's too much light in this blooming bar, will someone close that bloody doo…" Bart began, the word fell from his lips, obviously he had caught sight of Jack.

"Sparra," Bart said as if not believing it.

"Well hello Bart," Jack said, his voice coming out as a squeak, then Jack promptly grabbed Elizabeth and ran out the door.

"AFTER HIM!" Bart's roars could be heard down the street as Elizabeth and Jack ran as if the devil himself were at their heels, well Jack ran, Elizabeth was really being dragged behind him. Her breathe gasped in her raw throat, her side beginning to ache already. Jack glanced behind him and then took it up a gait, Elizabeth managed to have a glance too, to see Bart and two enormous thugs behind him, the same ones from the bar.

"Of all the bloody luck," Jack gasped, weaving in between people, turning the corner into the next street sharply. "Bloody fates!"

The men were still following, Jack fell into a vendor, scattering his baskets of oranges, and quickly struggled over the falling fruit with Elizabeth, continuing to run. He looked behind him, Bart and his men were still behind him. Elizabeth saw a spark in Jack's eyes and he grinned, passing another vendor, he pushed his crates over, Elizabeth realized what he was doing, trying to obstruct Bart and his men. Curses followed them as Jack pushed over goods and people, attempting to slow down Bart. It was slowing down their pursuers, but it didn't stop them and they were struggling over the crates, jumping over them in no time, as well as the people. It at least gave Jack and Elizabeth a little bit of a head start into the next street. Jack looked around them and suddenly he wrenched Elizabeth into a dark alcove, pressing her against the wall. They heard the feet of Bart's men and the shouts as they made their way down the street, Jack was pressing Elizabeth tightly against the wall, and suddenly when the feet drew closer he gripped her shoulders and then his lips were on hers.

The men's heavy treads passed, their boots sounding against the cobbles, without a second glance at the man and woman kissing enveloped in the shadows, it was the usual sight in Tortuga. Jack tore away as soon as the men turned the corner and looked after them. Elizabeth stood their stunned, her hand going to her lips, it had been a long time since she had kissed Jack Sparrow and she had almost forgotten what it felt like. Her heart, despite herself was racing and she felt somewhat flushed and light headed. Jack's hands, unconsciously were still gripping her shoulder tightly, he was still tense and ready if the men decided to come back. He looked back at her, seeing her face he quickly let go of her.

"Come on," he muttered and then he was off, walking with his strange gait almost at his leisure, looking as inconspicuous as he could. Elizabeth stood staring after him for a moment and then followed.

At the first alley he turned and quickened his pace, obviously trying to get farther away from Bart if he could, his hand was rested upon the pommel of his sword and he was stroking it unconsciously.

"Come on?" Elizabeth found her voice, though it came out rather hoarse and weak.

Jack grinned at her, drawn out of his thought; his grin showed his golden teeth and was almost wolfish. "Well love," he drawled slowly and suggestively, casting her a glance under heavy lids, "I thought we said quite enough back there don't you? Unless you're willing to say a bit more?"

Elizabeth could see he was amusing himself at her expense with suggestions, and found herself infuriated as a blush came over her face. She was acting like she was knew to this sort of talk, she had been on a pirate ship for goodness sake, meddled with the worst of them, flirted with Jack before, why was she finding it so new now. Seven years wasn't that long ago, she couldn't have possibly forgotten how it was to be a pirate, could she?

"How…how dare you," Elizabeth found her voice sounding, feeling flustered and angry. "You had no right to kiss me back there."

"It was the only thing I could think of and you weren't exactly presenting any ideas," Jack's voice lost a bit of its playfulness as he stopped and faced her, "Course you have to admit it was quite a good distraction," he gave another grin, leaning closer to her. "On all accounts."

"Stop it Jack," Elizabeth snapped, stepping back from him. "I'm not playing."

Jack shrugged and promptly continued to stroll along down the alley.

"You can't stay in Tortuga anymore," Elizabeth pointed out slightly aggressive, "He'll find you and he'll probably kill you."

"You're probably right," Jack said, his voice indifferent.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Elizabeth queried.

Jack stopped once more and sighed, his face shadowed again. "What would you have me do Miss Swann?" he queried, his voice sarcastic.

"There's only one way out of Tortuga," she said, "Come with me, we'll find what we lost, get it back and then you can…you can…"

"Hm?' he queried but Elizabeth didn't continue, she saw in his dark grim eyes that he wasn't the same Jack looking for an adventure, he wasn't going to come on with her to save Will. She felt it like a dead weight within her, a hole. She had been fooling herself all this time by thinking she could force him or trick him somehow and then he'd just magically appear again, the old Jack. That Jack was gone, no matter what Tia Dalma thought.

Jack turned and started to saunter once more, not glancing back, Elizabeth looked after him, at a loss, choking back despair that had suddenly erupted once more. Then Jack stopped, though he did not turn around.

"Aren't you going to ask me where I'm going?" he queried, she didn't answer. "You better hurry up," he continued, his voice was rather subdued, as if he too was beaten, his shoulders sagged under a heavy weight, "I've got to get out of Tortuga, it's not safe anymore. I might as well get back what_ I_ lost, and then maybe things would have cooled down."

Elizabeth followed Jack, but her step wasn't as light as it had been before, she would have to go on and find Will by herself, after they discovered whatever it was they were looking for. After they discovered it they'd have to go on their way once more, there was no point in fooling herself, Jack would come back to Tortuga and drink his way to an early grave, and she…she didn't know what she would do. You really couldn't fix something which was as badly broken as it all.

**Thanks for the reviews from ringreaver, ditte3, Amanda Michelle and howlongmustiwait**. **I really welcome any constructive criticism, I want to improve my writing which is in sore need of it. I hope you like and please tell me what you think. I don't really think this chapter is well written I may change it later; please tell me what you think. If you can think of any better quotes for the chapters please tell me also. Happy New Year to everyone. **

**Sairra : P**


	10. Of Sirens and Fate

FATE

"…_Or fate intervenes…" _**…Lord Cutler Beckett.**

"I was wondering have you heard of anyone by the name of Gibbs?" Elizabeth queried a surly looking dock worker, Jack stood in the shade of a building behind her, leaning against it casually and watching her from under his hat. His hands were crossed and he was projecting the image of a surly child.

"Maybe," the man shrugged, "Then again maybe not." Elizabeth sighed heavily, that was the general out cry from most of the people she had queried so far at the docks, and no one was willing to give her information unless she gave them something in return. Most wanted gold but some directed looks she didn't entirely appreciate and Jack was no help or protection from these, standing back and allowing her to do the questioning, though she was sure he would have gotten further if_ he_ had.

"Look," Elizabeth sighed wearily, "Can't you just tell me?" she asked frustrated.

"Well see missy," the man said, "Depends on what your offering now don't it."

Elizabeth saw red, the hot sun was beating down on her, burning her skin, she had hardly eaten anything all day and she felt faint, she could not take it that every man she had questioned so far had not giver her one straight answer while Jack stood superiorly watching. She lifted up her hand to give the sailor a hard punch and hopefully vent some of her feelings, but something stilled her hand before it could propel towards the sailors face. Elizabeth turned to be met with Jack's glinting grin.

"Here," Jack said smugly. Elizabeth hadn't even noticed he'd left his position in the shade, and was stunned for a moment. "Let _me_ handle this." Elizabeth opened her mouth to protest but he simply ignored her, pushing her out of the way so he could concentrate the sailor's whole attention.

Elizabeth contemplated arguing with him, or at least stepping on his foot but she thought against such rash actions. The main reason for this was because she was tired, not physically because she had rested well at Tia Dalma's, but in a deeper way. She no longer wished to fight with Jack or anyone else for that matter. The will to fight seemed to leave her when once it was so strong. Elizabeth sighed and rubbed her aching temple, taking shelter in the cool shade of the building Jack had been leaning against. She sighed once again as the coolness bathed her, this time in relief, the hot sun was relentless and unforgiving. She watched Jack with some interest as he conversed with the sailor. He was using soft tones and his gaze flickered, Elizabeth recognized this more from boredom and disinterest in the conversation then fear. The sailor seemed to interpret it as the latter though as he glanced behind his shoulder while talking to Jack, moving from one foot to the other nervously.

Elizabeth's sharp eyes caught Jack slipping something into the man's hand as he lent closer, probably a coin. He invaded the man's personal space and forced him to step back. Elizabeth smiled as she saw Jack's hands waving elaborately in the air. She remembered all to well that when one wasn't very familiar with the pirate's whole manner it was rather disconcerting and caused one to assume Jack was tinged with madness. Obviously the sailor had jumped to the same conclusion; for as soon as Jack had finished conversing and he had given hasty replies he quickly hurried away, obviously wanting to put as much distance between himself and Jack as he could. Elizabeth came to stand beside Jack; he was looking after the sailor a strange smile upon his lips.

"So what did you get from him?" Elizabeth enquired rather aggressively and somewhat sullenly despite herself. "After your _handling_."

A grin spread across Jack's face and he turned to her. "Do I perhaps detect," he said leaning closer, "In the smallest of degrees, just the taddest bit of_ jealousy _love?"

Elizabeth scowled deeply at him, but she knew by his smug smirk that he'd already decided he _had_ heard the _'taddest bit of jealousy'_. She knew from experience that once Jack caught hold of an idea there was little you could do to sway him from it. Although Elizabeth had also mortifyingly learnt that Jack was often right in his ideas, resulting in a blush to spread across her cheeks.

"Well you'd have to have something to _show_ for in you inquiry, in order for me to be jealous, wouldn't you?" Elizabeth retorted coyly.

Jack stepped back, his grin turning into a scowl, his hand brushed his compass.

"Come on," he said gruffly and began swaggering along the docks.

"Do you know where they are?" Elizabeth asked hopefully.

"_They_ are fishermen," Jack replied after a moment of silence. "And if we hurry we might be able to catch _them_ before their day begins."

"But it's almost midday," Elizabeth protested, having lived at port she knew a bit about the life of a fisherman. "If they were going to make any profit they would have started fishing at _dawn_."

"Never said they were _good_ fishermen," was Jack's only reply.

Elizabeth muttered something inaudible as she trotted to keep up, sounding a lot like. "Of _course_ you didn't say," Jack merely flashed his gold teeth.

**J.S**

"Are you sure this is where they will be?" Elizabeth queried eyeing the dilapidated sloops moored where Jack had stopped.

"Well he did mention rust bucket worm eaten things," Jack said looking dubiously as he eyed the sorry boats in front of them. "I'm supposing these are the contraptions, seeing as their in the exact location he gave."

"And what _exact_ location is that?" Elizabeth enquired rather sarcastically as she looked up and down the coast line, which looked much, the same either way.

"The dragon," Jack said, directing a careless thumb behind him. A flag fluttered, hanging out of an old window which shutters had been lost eons ago. Upon the flag was a silhouette of a golden dragon, painted much in the Asian style. Elizabeth assumed the building was an inn, or a similar establishment, seeing as men were entering and were coming out rather mussed and disoriented.

"Oh," Elizabeth exclaimed, turning back to Jack. Jack's attention seemed to have wandered though as Elizabeth saw him whisper in the ear of a drunken woman, who was hanging off his neck. She seemed to like what he said for she gave a shriek of laughter and smiled suggestively at him.

Elizabeth scowled, huffily turning back to the sorry boats. It was then that she saw that one of the sloops was the one she had noticed only as few nights before. It was the most dilapidated of the lot, the faded SIAPPOM still upon its side. Elizabeth moved closer to it, curiosity getting the better of her, she wondered what interesting character owned this vessel and what had possessed them to call it such a nonsense name.

She heard someone come to stand behind her and assuming it was Jack she asked him, "Can you understand what this means?"

It was to her surprise that someone with rather gruffer tones then Jack answered. "And what business of yours is it misses?"

They grabbed her with large rough hands and turned her to face them. Elizabeth made a fist, remembering Jack's scornful words of damsels and determined to prove him wrong. But instead of hitting the face of a man who had spoken, her eyes widened in recognition.

"Mr. Gibbs?" she gasped.

She looked into the face of a begrizzled old sailor, he had more lines and gray hairs then she last remembered. But she could not mistake that face, which she had always obtained the notion somewhat resembled a badgers, and the familiar beaten flask he produced.

"Mothers love," he exclaimed using the familiar expression. "Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth nodded slowly and he took a large gulp from his flask as if that would clear his sight.

"Why I haven't seen you going on eighteen years now," he gulped.

"It's only been seven," Elizabeth corrected, though she knew it felt like a longer time. Before she could enquire about the rest of the crew Jack came to stand by her, his interest in a purse he held in his hand he did not look up and saw was unaware of Gibbs presence.

"Pinched a good little purse from that mistress over there," he said, a grin upon his face as he opened it up to reveal silver coins. "While she was busy listening to me whisper sweet nothings into her ear. Woman eh?" he looked up to be met with the sight he expected, Elizabeth's disapproving gaze, and one he did not.

"Jack," Gibbs exclaimed, a happy grin upon his face. "Of all the angels, Jack, Captain, it's been too long."

"Aye," Jack said a rather indifferent look upon his face as he pocketed the purse.

"But Cap'n," Gibbs said, "I thought I'd never see you again…you know after…"

Gibbs eyes turned to Elizabeth and he stopped, Elizabeth quickly glanced up at Jack, but he had his hands in his pockets as if he had not prompted Gibbs sudden stop, though she suspected he had.

"After what happened an' all," Gibbs finished instead.

"So how are the fish?" Jack asked airily.

"Fish?" Gibbs enquired confused.

"Aye," Jack said, "You know the things with gills and fins an; all swim in the big blue thing…."

"Oh fish," Gibbs caught on. "Aye…well they're not doing so well, they're…" but what they were Jack and Elizabeth would never know, for a large bark interrupted Gibbs mid speech and a dog came bounding up almost bowling Gibbs over. The dog's eyes darted and Elizabeth would almost have said it looked cornered, finally it ran underneath Jack's legs and promptly stood there it's tail and ears down.

"Poochy come ere," a loud shout could be heard and a rather stocky man stopped panting beside Gibbs, a gangly man beside him.

"You're still alive," Jack uttered Elizabeth's thoughts, his voice expressing his surprise.

"Well course were…" the man began to answer then his eyes widened as he actually saw Jack.

"You," he exclaimed.

"You too," Jack replied flamboyantly, mocking the stocky pirate. "You watsyourfaces Pintel and Ragetti," he pointed at one then the other then both at the same time, he had never been good at telling which one was which.

"Cap'n Sparra," the gangly one uttered, his eye rolling in his head. "We thoughts you were dead."

"All evidence to the contrary it seems," Jack said, though his hand went to his neck. "So," he said changing course and turning to Gibbs, absently patting the dogs head as it licked his hand. "Anyone else we can expect to be gracing us with their able presence?"

"Just Marty and Cotton Jack, coming up with new nets now," Gibbs replied. "No one really knows what happened to Barbossa after we parted ways. The rest of the crew separated, most got honest jobs and settled down in houses. I don't think any of them have taken to the sea again."

Gibbs made a face as if he couldn't understand the very notion of abandoning the pirate's way of life, though he admittedly wasn't flying under any colours at the present time. He had felt a loyalty to the Pearl and Jack, and so had the other crew members Cotton and Marty, so they stayed together and did unsuccessful fishing, mainly smuggling when money was desperately needed. Pintel and Ragetti had merely had nothing better to do, not being bright of wit they thought it best to stay with those they knew could survive whatever was thrown at them. The dog they had picked up wandering around the docks, it seemed to have adopted them either recognizing them, or liking the food source Pintel and Ragetti provided for it.

Gibbs among those left, had harbored a hope that Jack wouldn't be able to stay from the sea for long, and he had turned out to be right, or so he thought, as the Captain stood before them, a bit more scarred and knowledgeable then before, but alive.

"So you gentleman are all that's left," Jack's voice told nothing of what he was thinking.

"Aye Cap'n," Gibbs replied, remembering the last time he had seen Jack he watched him closely, trying to gage what type of mood he was in. "So what prompted you to seek us out Jack?" he queried carefully.

"We have a proposition for you," Elizabeth quickly interrupted as Jack opened his mouth.

"Oh really Elizabeth," Gibbs turned to her, and then quickly looked at Jack for a cue. Jack merely snapped his open mouth shut with a click. "And what proposition may this be?"

"We need to follow this," Elizabeth indicated the compass at Jack's belt.

"Again?" Gibbs queried.

"Again," Elizabeth replied firmly. "With the Pearl obviously, and we need a crew to man it."

"And what could this crew expect as a reward?" Ragetti asked quickly, his eyes glinting with greed.

"Well see here mate," Jack put in, "We lost something of_ great _value, if Tia Dalma is to be believed."

"Does that mean its treasure?" Pintel asked, confused.

"Of course it means treasure," Ragetti growled, "What else could be of _great _value."

"Well sumfin of the eart I spose," Pintel suggested.

"Don't be stupid," Ragetti dismissed.

Gibbs noted that Jack was watching these proceedings with a calculative look, about to suggest something he stopped himself as Ragetti's last words seemed to decide the matter, and the two both believed it was something along the lines of gold. Gibbs was not convinced though, but he did not worry too much about it, all he had wished for was to be back at sea preferably on the Pearl doing a bit of pirating, and his wish appeared to be fulfilled for now.

Gibbs came to stand beside Jack as Pintel and Ragetti fought, muttering, "And are we to know what _exactly _you lost Cap'n?" he asked."

"I dunno meself," Jack muttered quietly so only Gibbs could hear though Elizabeth caught it too, by straining her ears. "Look," he whispered seriously, "You lot know what dangers are out there. You…"

"Aye we know," Gibbs interrupted, "We all saw it, but we ain't any safer here heaven knows we all see it's only a matter of time afore they turn there eye to Tortuga again."

"Yes," Jack said, his mouth turning into a dry smile, "It's true we ain't any safer here, not with fate meddling as she is."

Gibbs didn't answer to this, and Jack took his hand away from the dogs tongue, almost as if he just realized it was there. He quickly wiped his wet hand on his coat, making a face at the saliva. The dog whined and nudged him wanting to be patted some more.

"Well fellows," Jack interrupted Pintel and Ragetti's bickering. "We gotta wait for your other crew members but I s'pose it won't hurt to ask you lot if you'd rather die on your feet or live on your knees?"

"What you saying bout dying?" Pintel asked, worried for a moment.

"He just means are you willing to brave anything to get what we lost," Elizabeth replied quickly and soothingly, "Don't take it literally."

"Oh," Pintel said.

"Aye Jack," Gibbs quickly piped up. Pintel and Ragetti at Gibbs expectant look and Jack's mocking one also piped up with aye, their minds on treasure.

"Well go on then," Jack shooed them towards the sloop, "Go and ready the rust bucket." The two bumbling pirates gave confused salutes, then stumbling over each other's feet they moved towards the dirty sloop.

"So how far are we expected to sail to get to the Pearl Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, knowing the boat was hardly up for far distances.

"Where we left her," Jack replied simply.

**J.S**

"Blind men," Cotton's parrot squawked, causing Elizabeth to jump in surprise. Somehow the seven of them had managed to fit into the rather small sloop along with provisions, a parrot and a dog. Pintel and Ragetti had insisted the animal come along as they'd grown somewhat fond of the creature. Jack's only protest was to mutter that if the mutt gave him fleas he'd know who to thank.

Elizabeth would have questioned how the dog had gotten all the way from Port Royal if she had the chance, but no opportunity presented itself. She rarely had a chance to talk to the others, helping to keep the boat afloat, and when she did they kept tight lips as Jack watched them closely. The only ones to talk were Pintel and Ragetti, and that was mainly to bicker among themselves. Jack kept silent and only every so often pushed away the dog, which seemed to have taken a liking to him, licking his hand and wagging its tail to show its approval of him.

Elizabeth could see the reason for the dog's sudden affection, for when Pintel and Ragetti weren't bickering they were constantly harassing the dog with calls of "Poochie." The poor dog probably saw Jack as somewhat of a savior, as he hid under or behind him from the harassing two.

After a few hot and annoying days, in which Elizabeth was sick from the fishy smell coming from the hold, they reached the river head. This time around Elizabeth could see the Pearl immediately from afar, the black ship as perfect as ever. It still looked as if time had stopped for it, just like its Captain. Elizabeth hadn't taken long to notice the change in the other crew members opposed to Jack. Gibbs had more lines and an abundance of grey. Pintel, Ragetti and Marty were also more lined with a few traces of grey hairs. Cotton had almost a full head of grey now and his face along with his parrots was weathered.

Elizabeth knew these past few years had taken a hard toll on them as they had her, and aged them before their time. She knew she herself had a few wrinkles now when she smiled or frowned, that were not there before the war. She was too young to turn grey and hadn't prematurely, the vain part of herself thanked gratefully. But Jack was not too old, yet he sported not one grey head within his beard of locks and his face sported not one added wrinkle or smirch.

Just like his ship Jack had not aged and Elizabeth puzzled over this, her thoughts finally resting upon him and Barbossa on their last adventure. Tia Dalma had bestowed mysterious gifts upon Jack and Barbossa at the journeys end, when they all parted ways. Barbossa and Jack had kept mum on the particulars, though she remembered Jack had teased infuriatingly until Tia Dalma and Barbossa had shushed him with threats. Elizabeth had forgotten about it as the years passed, but it now sprung to mind and she wondered. She could not satisfy her curiosity however without first seeing Barbossa and heaven knew where the pirate was now, or if he was still alive.

Her thoughts were interrupted once more when Cotton's parrot squawked again about blind men. Jack had taken control of the small sloop and the boat had been guided into the shallows. Jack hopped down onto the sand careful to ensure his feet did not get wet, and the rest of the crew took this as a cue to secure the boat, though they were looking around at their surroundings curiously, as if they were wondering why they were moored there.

Elizabeth hopped down and came to stand beside Jack, looking up at the large ship. There was a dreamy look in Jack's eyes as he looked up at her, and all the doubts she had of him being able to take command of the ship left her, Jack was no fool and he loved his ship if nothing else.

"Cap'n," Elizabeth started as she noticed Gibbs came up to stand on Jack's other side, his eyes skirting the surroundings and completely bypassing the Pearl, Elizabeth noticed, almost as if he did not see it. "Um…what may you two be looking at?"

"The ship, right there," Elizabeth pointed at the large Black Pearl, clearly visible. Honestly she did not believe that small flask of Gibbs contained enough drink to leave him without any sense, though he might have filled it with something stronger then rum.

"I don't see no ship," Ragetti said, the rest of the crew were standing a little way away, scanning the surroundings, and looking warily behind them at the thick jungle. No matter how many times they had rowed down this river they couldn't help feeling uneasy about it.

"I don't see one either," Pintel stated, "And I gots me two eyes."

"Blind Men," Cotton's parrot squawked for a third time.

"Cottons right Cap'n, Elizabeth," he said, adding Elizabeth as an after thought, though Jack had not spoken a word, just gazed at his ship. "There doesn't appear to be anything to see."

"No," Jack said, he made his way towards the ship jauntily, "You lot just aren't looking right."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Marty asked, but Gibbs did not reply as he quickly made his way after the Captain, Elizabeth already in hot pursuit. The other four looked at each other and shrugged, following, the dog already over taking them at a run.

"Here," Jack said, they were right up close to the ships wood, the barnacles upon the bottom visible; the tide was coming in though, swishing around their ankles. Gibbs was looking at the space where Jack was indicating with a ringed hand in bemusement, squinting as if the sun was in his eyes though the Black Pearls bulk blocked the sun.

"Here," Jack sighed impatiently this time, pulling Gibbs hand and physically placing it upon the Pearl. Gibbs gasped as he blinked and hurriedly backed away, pulling out of Jack's grip and falling upon the sand. He looked up, crooking his neck, as if with new eyes at the large form of the Black Pearl.

"My God," he gasped.

"I think he's pretty much all of our gods mate," Jack said casually, he put a gentle hand upon the Pearl himself.

"I still don't see nothing," Ragetti panted, the others having caught up by this time. Jack sighed and pulling the two's hands, letting Marty and Cotton follow; he placed Ragetti and Pintel's hands upon the ship. The two of them gasped, making signs against evil, and spitting upon the sand as they looked up with saucer eyes at the Pearl. Marty simply backed away in amazement, holding his hand as if he thought something had been done to it. Cotton opened his mouth, then shut it with a snap, his parrot flapping it's wings and squawking.

"Drunken sailor!"

"But…How?" Gibbs gasped, getting up and brushing himself off.

"Tia Dalma," Jack answered simply, "Bit of voodoo magic, keep it safe….keep it preserved… What kind of Captain would I be if I just let her rot or be taken?" He gave a small sour smile at this, which didn't reach his eyes.

"Now gents if you'd get her ready, seeing as the tides coming in and all," Jack said, making motions with his hands. The others took the hint; quickly rushing some took to the ropes while others unfastened them. Gibbs and Marty ensured there were no repeats with the mooring lines between Pintel and Ragetti, and seeing as there was no undead monkey things should have run relatively smoothly.

Jack allowed them to take care of their work, while he gently placed a hand upon the Pearl once more. Elizabeth stood and watched him, as he gave a small sigh and stroked his pet gently.

"I'm sorry love," he said quietly. At first Elizabeth thought he was talking to the ship, but then he turned to her and she felt embarrassed at her foolishness. "But we don't have a ladder," he continued, though his voice rose to its usual tones. "Well not one that's out for the lady."

He raised his eye brows mockingly, and Elizabeth found anger rising once more at his assumption that she was standing there merely waiting for a ladder. She calmed herself though, reasoning that Jack knew very well she was no maiden after all they'd been through, and that he was probably just attempting to annoy her.

"You know very well I can climb any rope as good as any other sailor, or pirate," she replied coolly. Rather like the maiden he was accusing her of being she flounced past him tossing her hair and couldn't help putting a bit of sway in her walk. When she looked back she saw he was grinning and watching her. She made her way to the nearest rope and began climbing, although not nimbly at least productively, when she glanced back at him he was leaning against his ship his head placed against the cool wood. Maybe it hadn't been such a silly assumption to think he'd been addressing the Pearl when he said he was sorry.

**J.S**

"Mr. Gibbs," Elizabeth suddenly queried.

They were days out to sea. Elizabeth had once more entered the groove of sea life, helping with some of the menial chores, though the pirates tried to do less then upon usual ships, and if allowed with knowledge the ship would not sink under them, would have probably slept the days away. She hadn't talked to Jack very much during the voyage, he had been in his cabin working out their bearings, steering the ship, helping with the work, or talking to his other crew members.

After wanting to be in other company then his somber one, she found she missed talking to him. That could not be helped though, and knowing they were close to their destination, her spirits lifted once more. Or maybe it was the sea air and the movement of the familiar ship which made her feel so much more alive. The sailing had been smooth and they had not seen any of the war torn ships, except one burning slightly in the distance, which they had passed with all haste. They did not appear to be in the main battle zone though, these waters of the Caribbean being relatively quiet and untouched. As had been their ship the Black Pearl, the others had been amazed as they had first walked on it. Stores of food, water and rum remained on the ship in tact. There was even things suggesting it was preserved exactly as they had left it, with a meal still sitting upon Jack's desk.

"Mmmm?" Gibbs grunted, it was the night, the stars were out and twinkling. Elizabeth had taken watch with Gibbs, both standing out upon the deck.

"I was wondering?" Elizabeth broached the subject cautiously, though there had been occasions for her to ask about the past she had not been able to spring up the courage and Jack was usually around. Now there was no Jack, just her and Gibbs, and she found that curiosity provided her with a different sort of courage. "About what happened to you after we left the Black Pearl…what happened to all of you?"

Gibbs glanced side long at Elizabeth and then took a large swig from his flask. "I think maybe you should ask the Cap'n that particular story," Gibbs said gruffly, obviously thinking it best to drop the subject.

Elizabeth was silent for a while, gathering her courage once more. "Well," she said casually, "Could you perhaps tell me what your fishing ships name meant?" She hadn't found a chance to ask about it in a while, but it had stayed with her.

"Aye that," Gibbs said, looking slightly embarrassed, though obviously relieved that Elizabeth had dropped the other subject. "Well you see it was s'posed to be SPARROW, but…none of us really are great with letters an all….and the paint pealed anyway."

"Oh," Elizabeth said, now realizing. Obviously the semi circle peeled off the p, along with the vertical lines of the r's and the m at the end that must have been an accident made from ignorance. It all made sense and leading to the odd letters reading the nonsense name SIAPPOM.

"Well it was meant for the Cap'n you see," Gibbs said, "I told him, I did, I said that he should look out for a ship called Sparrow if he ever thought of sailing again. I thought he'd told you and that's why you were looking at the side."

"No," Elizabeth said, rather bitterly. " "He won't tell me anything. Mostly what he says to me is in anger, and he's always alluding…."

"Well he's got reason for that miss," Gibbs said, shrugging. "Jack's never one to not have a reason."

Elizabeth laughed at this; it carried across the twinkling water. "Yes he is the model of reason," she said mockingly.

"Oh but he's got more reason then most miss," Gibbs said, his voice serious. He looked at Elizabeth then glanced behind him, as if checking to see if Jack was hiding somewhere in the shadows. Then he leant closer to Elizabeth, his gruff whisper entering her ear. "All I can tell you is he did sumfing…good you could say, honorable for once. And he got repaid for it with…well it wasn't what any of us expected I can tell you. And a man, he can't go to the shadow land twice, and not be changed now can he."

Gibbs quickly jerked away from her once more, taking a large swig from his flask he looked nervously around the black ship. "It's all I'm saying," he said. He moved away from her, as if in pretence of spotting something in the water on the starboard side of the ship.

Elizabeth let the silence stretch between them as she looked out at the water without seeing, thinking about what Gibbs had said. It seemed to haunt her, that gruff whisper as she seemed to see that scar around Jack's neck more visible and clear then before. "…a man, he can't go to the shadow lands twice, and not be changed…" What Elizabeth thought he meant made her shiver, even though the night was humid and still.

**J.S**

Elizabeth woke up at dawn, she got out of the hammock, the one she had used on the last voyage and stretched yawning. Her head ached terribly as if she had drunk a whole cache of rum; she had stayed up most of the night dwelling upon Gibbs words, guessing their meaning, but trying to find another, any other.

She came up on deck, her eyes blood shot, and her whole appearance dishelved. She noticed Jack and Gibbs above, Jack looked as fresh as the morning while Gibbs was yawning and blinking slowly as if he too had not woken fully. The dog barked, causing Gibbs to turn around and glance at her, before he turned back to listening to Jack, who had only paused and then continued talking to Gibbs. Elizabeth seeing that her presence was already detected supposed there was no harm in listening to their conversation, she came to stand beside them, the dog at her heels, waiting to be petted.

It had taken them a lot of work to get it into the ship. Jack had devised a way by using a sling, they had secured it as best they could and Pintel and Ragetti had pulled it up since they had been the ones adamant that the animal should come with them. Jack had suggested that they leave it at Tia Dalma's but there had been loud protest from those two, and even Gibbs, Marty and Cotton hadn't liked the idea, probably disliking the trip down the river more then the thought of leaving the dog. Besides they had all gotten some what attached to the dog over the years, and so there it was.

Of course Jack had made it clear who would be cleaning up any messes it made on board, though somehow Pintel and Ragetti had managed to teach it to do its business in a chamber pot, an amazing feat for the two of them who hardly had one brain between them. Despite Jack's habit to push it away after and sometimes suffering sighs that it was a clinging furry thing, he didn't seem to mind it too much. They had still not thought of a name for it though, Pintel and Ragetti calling it Poochie, Gibbs insisting it should be named Lucky, to give them luck. Marty had suggested Houdini, and Cotton had intoned Odysseus, or at least that's what Gibbs said his parrot meant. Elizabeth kept silent, reminded of when she and Will had thought of names for their very distant future children and his insistence one should be called Will. No one knew what Jack called the dog, and he had not divulged, though it followed him around the most.

"These waters," Jack commented to Gibbs, not even batting an eye lash as Elizabeth came to stand beside him. "They look somewhat familiar."

"I can't say Cap'n," Gibbs said, looking out to the sea then back at Jack. Elizabeth too looked out to the sea; it looked the same to her, despite alteration in colour, as the patch of sea back at Tortuga, and in Port Royal, and then again two days out.

"I don't see anything familiar," Elizabeth stated.

"Course you wouldn't," Jack said smirking superiorly.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth asked, finding herself in rather a cross mood.

Jack shrugged, still smirking. "Just means you don't have the right…nautical experience," Jack said as he swaggered past her, the dog following at his heels. "Mr. Gibbs," he said before Elizabeth could open her mouth to reply, "I'm going to rest in my cabin; ensure I'm not disturbed can you."

Then he disappeared into the shade of his rather luxurious cabin, leaving Elizabeth fuming at his implications. She smiled however as she noticed that he had left his door ajar somewhat, and the dog was looking at it with sharp intelligent eyes, his tail wagging eagerly and his pink wet tongue hanging out.

**J.S**

"Cap'n," Gibbs suddenly shouted, pounding upon the door of Jack's cabin. Jack had been sleeping soundly, the vial Tia Dalma had given him upon his table, his coat draped across a chair. He groaned as he could hear the yells faintly, turning over in his sleep. He heard a whine beside him, he ignored it though, blaming it upon his confused and rather drowzy brain. He mumbled as Gibbs continued to pound on his door, turning over once more, he was not disposed to get out of bed, having one of the best and first undisturbed sleep he'd had in as long as he could remember.

Then he felt something wet and furry across his cheek, tickling him. He put his hand up to brush it away, but it persisted, the wetness grating against his skin, rough…a tongue. His eyes snapped open and he was staring into the large liquid brown eyes of the dog, laying beside him upon the bed. Its pink wet tongue scraping against his cheek, trying to reach every part of his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," the scream could be heard before Jack appeared. His cabin door burst open and he fell out, the dog at his heels, Gibbs quickly jumped out of the way in order not to be trampled.

"Blooming mongrel," he swore yelling at it. "Blooming furry thing, I'm going to drown you, I'm going to put you back in that swing and keel haul you."

"Why Jack what's the matter?" Elizabeth asked in a too innocent voice, her eyes wide with 'curiosity'.

"That blooming dog was in my cabin," Jack roared, "The blooming mutt was lying next to me in my bed…Licking me… On the FACE" with this Jack shuddered, and scrubbed his face with his hands. Then he noticed Elizabeth's too innocent look, and the fact she was biting her lip to keep from grinning.

"You," he said, his eyes widening.

"Cap'n," Gibbs quickly interposed before Jack could continue his angry tirade, though he brightened some what. He hadn't seen Jack like this in years, he was almost like his old self. Elizabeth seemed to be doing him good, and bringing him back to the land of the living. "Those bearings you gave me, are you sure there right?"

"Man," Jack said, "Of course there right, have I ever led you astray."

"Well you see Cap'n," Gibb's said uneasily, "It's just that," he indicated to the view behind Jack who promptly turned around. Elizabeth's eyes widened and Jack cursed once more, "It's led us to Rum Island." Gibb's ended lamely. They were looking out upon the white sandy banks of the island Jack had been marooned on twice.

"Rum Island?" Elizabeth was the first to recover from her surprise.

"Well I had to call it something," Jack gave as an answer, "Seeing as I was the governor and all." Though his voice was rather quiet and he was pulling at his braids once more, his face shadowing.

"Should we get out the long boat Cap'n?" Gibb's enquired, none too happy. The other crewmembers were all silent looking at Jack, tense.

"I ain't going on that island," Pintel whispered to Ragetti. "It's a bad luck island, man marooned on it twice." Ragetti quickly stepped on Pintel's foot as Jack looked their way.

"No just the row boat," Jack replied quietly, "Me and Elizabeth are going alone."

Pushing the dog out of the way he stormed to his cabin, slamming the door behind him, they could hear the click as the lock slipped into place.

"Well you heard him," Gibb's roared, "Get the row boat ready."

"What's wrong with him?" Elizabeth asked looking after Jack. It was yet another of his sudden mood changes, one minute he was acting almost like normal, the next he was shadowed and cynical. Gibb's didn't answer merely took a large gulp from his flask.

**J.S**

Elizabeth was the one to row once more, Jack sitting hunched in the middle of the row boat, his compass in hand. He snapped it open, Elizabeth carrying both the shovels followed his large swaggering steps. It reminded her of when they were chasing the chest of Davy Jones, at least then she had known what she was searching for, even if she hadn't believed it was there. They tramped through the sand, giving Elizabeth a chance to survey there surroundings. The island was much the same as she had seen it the first time. The island had obviously healed itself after her memorable bon fire.

Jack had stopped in the copse of shady palm trees Elizabeth remembered well, right where they'd had their dance, she'd taught him her song, and then she had burnt all his precious rum. She smiled at the thought, though Jack seemed to find the memory painful as he was scowling as though blaming the trees.

"Here," Jack said abruptly, spreading his hands. "This is where we shall locate our lost item, according to Tia Dalma."

Elizabeth sighed, throwing a shovel to Jack, he hadn't been wrong before about the chest of Davy Jones, so she doubted he had read the compass wrong. But she just couldn't think of what on earth, if anything, they had both lost on _Rum_ _Island_.

"We better start digging I suppose," Elizabeth sighed she was the first to break the sand, then to her surprise Jack followed suit.

They dug for what seemed like hours, and then Elizabeth hit something. "I think I…" she began but Jack was already on his hands and knees digging in the sand, Elizabeth came to kneel down beside him.

"I've got something," he said, his voice rather excited with the find now. They were both sweating heavily, the sun beating down upon their backs, both with expectant faces as Jack eased out what was buried in the sand, brushing the grains off it gently.

Jack pulled out a rum bottle, a thin slender one, rather charred around the edges. It looked almost like the exact one Elizabeth had been drinking that night upon the island, with a slender neck and body. Elizabeth knew this was impossible though, she had thrown that bottle into the fire, along with all the crates and other ones, it was impossible…but it looked so much like it. It even was half filled, the way she had left it.

"There must be something else," Elizabeth cried, reaching and digging out further heaps of sand frantically, panting.

"There's nothing," Jack said his voice quiet and somewhat dead. "This is it…a rum bottle."

He began to laugh, it was soft and cold, his eyes dead as he held it up.

"That can't be right," Elizabeth cried.

"Well what did you expect?" Jack asked watching her oddly.

"Something…anything," Elizabeth cried.

"Not this," Jack said. "Well this is what you get Miss Swann," Jack's voice sounded slightly strained as if it was about to break, as if he was trying to control it. "This is the world summed up in a…rum bottle," he gave a dead smile, his eyes flashing dangerously. He rose and brushed the sand off himself, still holding the rum bottle he began to swagger off down to the beach.

"Where are you going?" Elizabeth cried, quickly struggling up and following him

"Back to the boat," Jack snapped, "Back to my ship, back to my life."

"Oh," Elizabeth said, finding anger boiling up and breaking the surface, "Back to sitting quietly in your own shadowed world, drinking yourself to death. Back to trying to ignore the world, back to wasting your life."

"I was quite content before you came along," Jack yelled spinning around to face her, "I was in a town filled with drink and woman, I never wanted to help you."

"Well you didn't anyway," Elizabeth screamed back, "So I hope your very happy with yourself, _Mr. Sparrow_."

"I am _Miss Swann_," he roared back. They both glared at each other furiously, finally Jack turned once more.

"Give me the rum bottle," Elizabeth snapped.

"Why," Jack asked laughing harshly. "Planning on drinking it?"

"Tia Dalma told us to bring it back, unbroken," Elizabeth snapped. "She said it would help us…me to find Will."

"When will you give up," Jack snapped turning to face her once more. "William's dead, or dying, and even if he was alive you're never going to find him."

"As long as I'm alive," Elizabeth began.

"Life is a cruel joke," Jack said, "Fate is a cruel joke. Why do we even bother to try anymore, it's all a waste of time, cause eventually were just going to die"

"Give it to me Jack," Elizabeth said dangerously.

"Just give up," Jack said quietly.

"No," Elizabeth snapped. "Unlike you I'm not going to just lie down and take the world as it is. I'm not going to let it turn me into a cynical broken human being. You can't live life in the past Jack, you've got to take what comes to you and move on. That's what I plan to do, learn from it, not let it destroy me."

"Fine," Jack said quietly, "Fine," he backed away holding up the rum bottle, then he threw back his hand and let it loose, it arched and then hit the ocean. "People aren't worth fighting for." Jack said to her, "The sooner you learn that the better."

Elizabeth stormed past him, wading into the water, it was sweeping her up as the tide came in. The rum bottle was bobbing up and down just out of reach. Elizabeth was waist deep when she realized she would have to swim, she looked back at Jack who was standing at the edge of the tide watching her. Elizabeth turned back to the bobbing bottle, then took that last lunge, her body immersed in water and her head the only thing above the surface. Her necklace came loose from under her torn dress her bead and the other precious thing she kept on it showing. She ignored it grabbing for the bottle, her fingers curling around it's slim neck. She was about to turn back to the shore, her teeth chattering in the cold surf, when she felt something around her ankles.

It tugged at her, at first she thought it was a piece of seaweed, but she couldn't seem to untangle herself from it. The grip tightened and she only managed a scream before she was pulled down into the icy water below.

**J.S**

Jack had been watching Elizabeth as she slowly waded into the water, her eyes upon the rum bottle. He shook his head and sighed, she still wouldn't give up, not on Will, and not on him. He should have known really, she was more stubborn then most. Then he saw it, she turned back, the rum bottle in her hands. But she suddenly stopped, tugging her leg, the water seemed to ripple around her. Her scream pierced across the island and then she was gone under the water, the ocean bubbling somewhat the only indication of where she'd been. Then the water was calm once more, almost perfect, the sun making the crystal blue water sparkle, the tide making soft soothing noises as it came in and went out. It was almost as if Elizabeth hadn't even been there.

"Elizabeth," Jack called, stepping forward in confusion. His brows furrowed as he watched the spot she had disappeared, it couldn't be though, Tia Dalma had told him that they wouldn't use the bead to find him. He thought of her exact words and his eyes widened, she had only said they didn't _need _the bead to tell when he was in the water.

He felt something tug at his leg and absently he pulled back, scanning the water for Elizabeth, he had thought about sketchily exchanging her life for his, that was the whole point of giving her the bead. But he thought that plan had been in vain after what Tia Dalma had told him, but with the current situation that apparently was not so.

The tug persisted at his leg and Jack looked down, the tide had come in and he had stepped right into the flicking water. They had detected his presence as soon as he had touched the water, he felt the cold sweeping terror once more. Seaweed tied almost like a lasso was secured around his booted feet. He struggled but in vain as it pulled tight and he fell on his back, dragged through the sand into the water and then pulled down into it's dark cold depths.

**J.S**

Elizabeth's eyes snapped open, cold filled her entire body, along with dread and an aching fear she couldn't seem to shake. It was dark all around her, she felt water pressing against her, she tried to swim up but something was holding her down, though she couldn't see what. After a few moments of frantic struggle she realized that she was able to breathe despite the water. She stopped struggling trying to calm herself but the dread and darkness seemed to consume her, the fear filling her soul.

There was silence for what seemed like an eternity, she was left with her fear, unable to think, unable to move. A faint blue glow appeared almost in the distance like a tiny pin prick, Elizabeth almost thought she could hear a faint song, it was high and reminded her of the shriek of a thousand wailing voices, causing her to shiver. The song intensified and Elizabeth could see four more faint glowing pricks coming from all directions. She waited with bated breathe as they came closer, the song intensifying. She wanted to cry out and put her hands over her ears as it grated her very nerves and soul, it was like the shrieks of thousands, begging pleading, praying. And yet she could not stop listening to it. Suddenly it stopped, Elizabeth managed to look up and gasped with horror. Creatures like she had never seen before floated around her, illuminating her surroundings and Jack floating beside her, with a pale blue glow. They burned Elizabeth's eyes, repulsive yet appealing. Their mouths opened to reveal sharp jagged teeth, like a shark. Dried blood was splashed over some of their body and around their mouths, flesh stuck within their teeth. Their eyes were black and filled with nothing, they made Elizabeth afraid as they watched her, they made her feel as if she would sink into them, inconsequential another life. Elizabeth screamed, but it only came out as a few bubbles, floating to the surface which wasn't visible from the dark depths.

They laughed a high shriek which chilled the blood, one moved towards Jack and suddenly kissed him, another touched her arm. The touch was cold and ran down Elizabeth's body. Horrible things sprung to her mind, of darkness and death. The memory she least wanted to see to as if she was reliving the momment. She held a bloody sword in front of her, the man's dead cold eyes looking up at her with shock, his blood spilling onto the shining floor boards. The voices hissed in her mind, more clear and poisonous then before, pushing away all reason, blaming her. _"He had a family, what will happen to his children." "You needn't have killed him, he was your friend."_

Suddenly time skipped ahead and she walked through the town of Port Royal, the Spanish soldiers around her once more, except this time it was just her, no Will stood beside her, no other men and woman, she was the only one to survive. It was the scenes that plagued her nightmares, men lay on the ground, homes destroyed, fire flickering all around. She saw the dock master once more, laying at a doorstep, a bullet in his chest, looking up with dead eyes to the burning sky. _"It's your fault."_ No, she thought desperately, I didn't know._ "You helped them, you helped this happen."_ Then she saw another body which made her cry out, Will lay upon the ground, one side blackened, blood slicking the ground around him. His eyes looked up at her dead.

"No," she screamed, "This wasn't how it happened."

Shrieking laughter resonated around her, the Spanish soldiers faces forming into blue masks of cruelty. "Stop it," she screamed furiously grabbing one of their swords and yanking it out of their grip.

The burning town disappeared, she was floating once more, the sword in her grasp, the cool terror gripping her. She looked over to Jack, he was writhing as if he was choking, grappling at his neck desperately his eyes bulging.

Elizabeth lifted up the sword without a second thought and slashed at the creaures surrounding him. They hissed, quickly spinning away from the blade, which grazed one of their arms. Glowing liquid dripped from the creatures wound and it shrieked turning to Elizabeth, its eyes glowing with hate. Jack fell limp, released from their hold. Elizabeth felt fear rise up in her, different to what the creatures induced. He was a pale ashen colour, his body floating softly with the movements of the ocean, his eyes closed, Elizabeth stomach jolted, he wasn't moving.

Her attention turned to the creatures as they swooped around her, blocking her view of Jack. Her grip tightened around the sword, she hadn't carried it since that momment when she had watched the man's blood wash the wooden boards, holding the sword she had killed him with. She hadn't been able to touch a sword since them, hadn't been able to even contemplate the damage one could do. But now her and Jack's life was at risk, and she was going to fight these creatures with everything she had, she wouldn't just let them die.

"Oh, you plan on fighting us do you?" one of the creatures cooed, they swam in a circle around her, giggling. "Elizabeth," she hissed her name.

"But you don't know what we are," another one slithered, "Should we tell her sisters?"

"Sirens," the third voice was high and cruel as it stopped in front of her. It was the one that was bleeding, the one she had cut. "We are sirens, we call men with promises of beauty and wonders." She whispered leaning closer to Elizabeth. "And they dive to us, only to find coldness and death."

The other's laughed cackling shrilly.

"We know you're deepest desires," one hissed, moving to allow Elizabeth a glance at the still Jack.

"And you're worst fears," the third intoned, Elizabeth looked at it to see the body of Will.

"What do you want from us?" Elizabeth asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking. She tore her gaze from the illusion of Will's corpse with some difficulty.

"From you," one hissed from behind her.

"Only your life," the wounded one growled.

"From Jack," the fifth giggled, "He made a deal with our Auntie Fate. He knew the conditions, not to enter the sea, it was the price."

"Ah but poor boy," the third cooed, floating to Jack, "He couldn't stay away. An evil mistress the sea, she doesn't let go of what she thinks is hers. The poor boy, he didn't stand a chance."

"No, he tried to trick us," the wounded one hissed, grabbing the bead which hung upon Elizabeth's chain, jerking Elizabeth's head. "He thought we would be so foolish as to take the bead and whomever was attached to it, and leave him be." She let go of Elizabeth and moved towards Jack, "I told him I would see him again. I told him that as soon as a part of him, even the smallest bit touched the water, we would know, and drag him down to us," she hissed, stroking his cheek softly.

"I won't let you kill him," Elizabeth choked out, swallowing down her feelings of betrayal. It all made sense now, Jack's look when he'd given her the bead, his help, no matter how unwillingly given. He had given her the bead to use her as a sacrifice. It was why he had come with her, to see if it worked. Her thoughts went to him, lying upon the tavern floor, shadowed and lost. She couldn't blame him for being willing to do anything to at least have one thing back from his past life. "I won't let you kill him," she repeated this time stronger.

"Oh, were not going to kill him," the wounded one hissed, baring her decaying teeth in a smile. "We wouldn't kill such a pretty little boy. No he's going to be staying with us, for all of eternity. That was the deal."

"Fun, fun, fun," the third siren clapped her hands and giggled. "Oh what fun we will all have."

Elizabeth felt sick at the very though of having to stay in this place for all of eternity, dread and fear slowly driving you mad, the sirens the only creatures to see, the sea water all around pressing you down, your memories pressing you down.

"But you," the wounded siren hissed, they were advancing on her, creating a tight circle. "We are not above killing you." Their black eyes glowed with an inner fire, they all bared their teeth in a ghastly smile. Fear filled Elizabeth but she held the sword tight, prepared to fight till the end.

"Why bother," one of them hissed as if they guessed her thoughts. "It is not worth it. You may not have seen, but you know the truth. Men are cruel and vicious, only out to suit their own purposes. The only way to escape the fighting the killing and the death is to die."

Elizabeth felt fear engulf her as the sirens began their terrible song again, pressing against her mind more forcefully, choking her. They were right, she had seen so, there was no fixing the world, there was no stopping the evil of men. The only way to escape it was to close her eyes and rest, just rest she felt so weary and so old.

"STOP," a voice resonated in Elizabeth's head, her eyes snapped open and she quickly shielded them as a bright light shone in front of her. Her grip tightened on the sword in her other hand. She heard the sirens scream, pressing against her ear drums. Finally the violet light turned into a low steady throb and Elizabeth could take her hand from her eyes. A woman, looking like she was made of smoke, so wispy, floated in front of Elizabeth, the three sirens cowering beside her.

"I told you a year," she snapped at the sirens, obviously displeased, she wore a low cut French dress, lace and embroidery upon it. Her hair was black, her skin had a faint violent tinge to her, her eyes were violet, as were her full lips. Her black hair floated around her as she looked at them, a frown upon her lips. "The price was a year, Jack Sparrow could not enter the water for a year or you would have him. I did not tell you to continue it after the year.

"But Fate," the wounded siren hissed, her voice oily, "It still is a year."

"Mortal years you fool," the woman snapped, "Not immortal ones. I am most displeased."

The being, Fate reminded Elizabeth slightly of her aunt, who was a prim aged lady who when upset with anyone uttered those same words along with a look that could freeze fire.

"No one told me that love," Jack's hoarse voice sounded, Elizabeth turned to him, his eyes were fluttering open, his face was still ashen but he was alive to Elizabeth's immense relief.

"I did so," Fate pouted, moving towards him, almost like a mortal woman swaying her hips. "You just never listen to me Jack."

"I think I would have remembered something like that," Jack said to her, with a small smile.

"Dear, dear me," Fate tutted softly, touching Jack's cheek. "Your souls all darkened, and do I detect self pity? This won't do," she said, looking at Jack's withdrawn face. "I thought you'd be able to pull yourself out of it like always, but evidently not this time. You must stop being stubborn and start healing."

"Well sorry if I'm not just jumping at the thought," Jack retorted sarcastically and rather bitterly. Elizabeth expected Fate to get angry at this but she merely sighed.

"Well I did try and help, nudging you two to find each other," she gestured at Elizabeth, who silently watched the events proceed, sword still in hand. "I thought you'd see by now you need each other to heal."

"Maybe I just wanted to be left alone," Jack muttered darkly.

"Now stop that," Fate snapped, "Otherwise I will become displeased with you. It's not your fate to die Jack Sparrow" She whispered this last part softly to him.

Jack looked at her with dark eyes, then he sighed and dropped his gaze. "I am eternally sorry," he pronounced collecting himself once more and looking up, an innocent grin plastered upon his face. "All this waters just making me a bit grumpy is all."

"Wait," the wounded siren suddenly cried as Fate moved her hand as if to release Jack, "She must pay for spilling a sea creatures blood." The siren pointed at Elizabeth. "It is the law of the ocean."

Fate sighed, turning to her, "And what would you have her give you?" she queried. "And I remind you, that wound is not worth a life."

The siren smiled wickedly at Elizabeth, and pulled out the rum bottle, the one Tia Dalma had said they should bring back to her, though Elizabeth was certain it wasn't the thing Tia Dalma had been referring to when she was talking of what they had lost.

"I want this," the siren hissed.

"Now just a second love," Jack suddenly piped up. He was not looking at Elizabeth, but moving his hands as towards the siren, as if in hopes they could persuade her. "Perhaps we could trade something else?"

"Do you have anything of the same value as this upon yourselves? Something of great value to yourselves?" Fate queried, "If not the payment must be filled."

Elizabeth saw Jack's hand move to his compass, stroking it softly.

"I do," it burst forth from her, and she found her hands moving to the chain upon her neck bypassing the black bead and pulling at her wedding ring, holding it up for them to see the delicate golden band, patterns Will had designed engraved upon it. She couldn't bare to part with it, the only thing she had which made her feel connected with Will. But she knew that if they lost that bottle there would be no other chance to find Will. It was a choice between a wedding ring, or Will and it was no choice at all, though it still hurt to give up the once connection she had to him.

"Let me see that," Fate said, holding out her hand. Elizabeth fumbled with the chain clasp, managing somehow to open it, take off the ring and secure it once more, the black bead hanging from it. She handed it to Fate, the beings hands were as cool and smooth as ice. She held up the ring, looked at Elizabeth, then nodded.

"It is fair payment," she said, yanking the bottle from the seething siren she placed the ring into its hands and placed the bottle into Elizabeth's.

"Now go," she snapped as the wounded siren hissed at Elizabeth. "Before you annoy me further."

"When you are upon the water," the third siren cooed to Jack, "Listen out for our song."

"It will be the last thing you hear," the wounded one hissed, then they quickly floated away as Fate swiped at them, cackling their high cruel laughs. Elizabeth felt the terror and dread suddenly leave her, as if a blanket was lifted from her face. She sighed with relief, guilt no longer racked her, not in the intensity the sirens stirred,

"You foolish children," Fate called after them, "You have no idea what is happening to this world." Elizabeth turned to Jack, he had been watching her as she had given up her ring, an odd look on his face.

"Elizabeth," he began but did not have the chance to continue as Fate turned back to them.

"Now," she muttered to herself, "What to do about this."

"I'm sure you can think of something love," Jack said flirtatiously.

"Oh you flatter me Jack," she said giving him a suggestive smile and fluttering her eyelashes. She seemed to increase in beauty all of a sudden, Elizabeth suspected she was using whatever powers she had. Then suddenly she grabbed Elizabeth's hand and was pulling her up.

The water seemed to pound around Elizabeth, flooding her ears, her nose, her mouth. She couldn't see the salt stinging her eyes. She couldn't feel, it pressed all around her. She kicked instinctively, trying desperately to reach a surface, to reach beautiful air. Her lungs burned, her kicks becoming more feeble, she gathered the last of her strength and pushed herself upwards, praying for just a lung full of air before she died.

She broke the surface, sucking in glorious air, feeling the cool breeze, hearing the surf of the sea as it broke against the white sands of the island. She gasped in the air, the feeling, the hearing, the knowing overwhelming her, she was alive. She opened her stinging eyes, she looked towards the white sand of the island. She was drenched, her hair sticking to her, she shivered slightly as the cool breeze passed, stars twinkled up at the sun, the moon hanging a large softly glowing orb. It was night, who knew how long they had been down with the sirens. She shivered at the very thought of them, she hoped never to be taken by them to her final resting place. Then she smiled as she looked down at the rum bottle she had still clutched firmly in her hand. She and Jack had survived, they had come out of it alive.

"Jack," she cried happily, turning in the water, expecting to see him beside her, bobbing afloat upon the gently rocking water. He was not there though, Elizabeth spun around, looking out further to sea, to her other side, to the island. There was no other person near her, she was alone.

"JACK," she screamed, nothing answered her but the soothing flow of the tide.

**Sorry a cliff hanger I just couldn't help myself. I hope you guys like it and it answers a few questions, if you have some more tell me. I lied, unintentionally, there is one more chapter to go after this one, the epilogue. I've already written and it's up. Thanks for all the reviews, I really appreciate them and please tell me what you think of this.**

**Sairra : P**


	11. Epilogue:Of Cpt Jack Sparrow and Devils

**Epilogue: Captain Jack Sparrow**

"…_Turns out not even Jack Sparrow can best the devil…" _**…**

A silent shadowed figure sat on the other end of Davy Jones large barnacle encrusted table, it's red eyes glowing in the darkness of the cabin. It had no need of clothes, its lower torso was the cloven hooves of a goat, with brown fur. Small goat horns adorned its head. A goatee, though not visible on it's face now as it was bathed in shadow, completed the hair on it's face, along with a crop of thick black curls.

"So Pan," Davy Jones intoned, using the name he favored most for the man, he was never easy with his rival. "What brings you upon my humble ship." He gave a mocking smile, his eyes glinting in the odd light morphed by the sea and flickering within the cabin through the windows.

"Come now brother," Pan said, in a friendly voice leaning forward so Jones had full view of his face. His voice was rough and velvety his red eyes glowed. "For that is what we are really isn't it.

"I was a man before this," Jones said, indicating his appearance, his octopus head, distorted features, the tentacles that formed his beard. "But what were you I wonder. A man also perhaps, deformed, cast from your fellow men for it." He held Pan's gaze, his voice taking on almost a story telling tune. He did not know what had turned Pan into what he was, but he was quite sure that he was not always it.

Pan tore his gaze away from Jones, his face revealing nothing, whether Davy was right or not, he probably would never know. "That is the question now isn't it?" Pan said, a smirk curling his lips.

Now what is it you want?" Jones asked leaning back in his carved and twisted chair. "A chat perhaps, a talk about the business." He snorted at his own joke, Pan simply ignored him.

"Actually," Pan said, "I came here about Sparrow."

"Ah," Jones said, narrowing his eyes. "Is that it Pan, hm? Jack Sparrow?"

"I think he likes to be called Captain, just as I dislike being called Pan," he replied, giving a humorless smile.

"If wishes were ships," Jones said, smiling coldly. "So what is it about Sparrow that has brought you onto my ship?"

He saw how Pan was tense, his finger twirling his goatee, he was not comfortable on the sea, just as Davy wasn't comfortable on land. Opposites the both of them, but they were both needed, on land and on sea.

"His soul," Pan leaned in and whispered, Jones stilled from rolling his eyes, Pan was always for dramatics.

"Is it now," Jones said, cocking his head and feigning interest, he lighted his pipe, "And what would you want with his soul, seeing as he belongs to the sea."

"Ah," Pan said, "Now that is the interesting part isn't it. Jack Sparrow escaped being claimed from you because it wasn't his time. Then guess what the bold fellow does on land hm?"

Jones kept silent puffing his pipe in Pan's face, Pan made a distasteful face and turned away. "You were saying," Jones said, raising his eye brows innocently.

"He died," Pan said Jones started, looking at Pan to show he was tricking Jones, he appeared not to be though, just smiled smugly.

"Yes," he continued, "He died. Now we all know, whoever dies on land is mine, those that die at sea are yours." Pan leant back into his seat, "But we also know that some men are fated to die on sea or land, they've got too much of it in them to not have one or the other as their final resting place."

"Jack belongs to the sea," Jones hissed at the thought of being cheated from the man's soul again. "His soul belongs to me." He put out his pipe, tapping it against the table smartly. His tentacles coiled with his anger, writhing.

"Well it also will belong to me now too," Pan said.

"_Will_?" Jones questioned, catching the use of phrase.

"Aye," Pan said, narrowing his eyes, "You see he cheated death a second time, with Fates help. Apparently it still isn't his time. But now he owes a debt to both of us, his soul."

"It's mine," Jones snapped.

"Our's," Pan corrected his eyes glowing brighter, "It's ours."

"You can't share a soul," Jones spluttered, Pan was annoying him more then usual.

"You are right of course," he said inclining his head. "But maybe we could play for it."

Jones narrowed his eyes then laughed, "I see," he said. "Liars Dice, seeing as you be on _my_ ship."

"A compromise perhaps," Pan said, taking out a pair of dice, "Whoever rolls the first six wins."

Jones bristled at this, knowing he would have the advantage with Liar's Dice, but his eyes crinkled at a new thought.

"Play with our own dice then," he said not revealing his thoughts, he slipped a dice from his pocket, Pan inclined his head, putting away one dice into his belt pouch.

Watching each other they shook the dice, each blowing into their cupped hands, they let them roll. The dice came together in the middle of the table, Davy Jones slightly wet, Pan's slightly singed. They both rolled a six.

"Again I suppose," Pan smiled, Jones smiled back with equal deviousness. They rolled again, and the same result occurred.

"Again then _I_ suppose," Jones growled, his patience coming to an end. For a third time they rolled, the dice bouncing slowly along the table top, and each coming to rest six small black dots facing up.

Jones stood up his chair falling to the floor, his tentacles writhing once more. "You cheated," he growled to Pan, who was also standing his red eyes blazing.

"You cheated," Pan said in the same accusing tone. They both knew they had each cheated, it was no secret, what could you expect from two devils after all, even though they ruled over opposite places they were more alike then they cared to believe.

"Fine," Pan said silkily, "I suppose that's how we'll have to play it."

"Aye," Jones replied, "A challenge then, to see who will get Sparrows soul in the end."

"_At_ _his_ end," Pan corrected, smiling cruelly. "Yes I suppose it is."

The devil of the sea and the devil of the land standing across the table from each other, did not seem to find it odd that they had not even asked the person whose soul was concerned upon the matter. They had not even though of such a thing. For if they had they would have probably found that Jack Sparrow would want neither of them to get his soul for a very long time, preferably never.

**J.S**

Elizabeth sat upon the beach, the tears running down her face, the sobs racking her body. The rum bottle lay at her feet, she had cast it onto the sand once reaching it, not wanting to look at it again. Jack had not resurfaced, an hour or so had passed. For half of it she had been screaming his name, diving, trying to find him, but nothing had answered she was alone upon the island. Elizabeth knew that after Fate had released Jack, just like her, the water would have hit him, and she remembered what he had said before, there was no point in trying. There was no hope, either way Jack wasn't coming back.

It was too dark to row back to the Black Pearl floating in the deeper water, she didn't want to anyway, not now. She didn't know what to do anymore, she'd come all this way….now she was completely alone, where she had begun. It all didn't seem to matter the rum bottle, the fighting, the knowledge that she knew when it came to it she would take up a sword and defend herself again, despite what she knew could follow, which was the death of a person at her hands.

Elizabeth just sat and cried for Jack, without any hope left, without any will to fight anymore. It all just seemed so pointless, Will was probably dead, and now Jack was too.

"The sirens can do that to you," a hoarse voice sounded behind her. Elizabeth turned listlessly without any real thought, to face the person who had spoken.

A rather wet Jack stood before her, dripping water onto the sand, looking rather unhappy about all the water, which had managed to soak into him.

"Jack?" she cried.

"_Captain_ love," he said grinning and showing his gold teeth, "It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow. Just because I haven't reminded you in a while doesn't mean you can just forget."

Elizabeth cried out, throwing himself at him and squeezing him in a hug. He stood there rather awkwardly, not being one for hugs, and finally patted her on the head for want of anything better to do.

"Now you've made me wetter then before," he grumbled.

Elizabeth laughed, looking at him, it seemed like an age since she had laughed. She felt happiness fill her at the sight of him, and not just because he was standing before her, but because he was alive. More alive then he had been in ages, the shadow had almost disappeared completely, and his eyes sparkled once more with inner mischief and life. He was Captain Jack Sparrow again and Elizabeth drunk up the sight like a person who was thirsting.

"What took you so long," she reprimanded, hitting him gently on the chest.

"Oh," Jack exclaimed, his eyes widening in fake innocence. "Lizzy love don't tell me you were crying because you thought I was dead."

Elizabeth scrunched up her nose, making a face at him. "Flattered are you?" she asked.

"Actually I'm insulted," Jack said, waggling his eye brows, "How could you even think that I would let something as trifling as a few sirens kill me."

"Oh really," Elizabeth said, raising her eyebrows and banishing the thought of Jack struggling to breathe. "Is that what you think."

"It's the truth," Jack leant closer and whispered in her ear.

"Jack Sparrow I was under the impression you never told the truth," Elizabeth questioned.

"Only when it's good for you love," Jack grinned, "Otherwise I'm a temple of honesty." He curled his moustache and striked a pose, somewhat marred by the fact he was dripping.

"I'll start a fire then shall I," he sighed, taking off his hat and emptying it of water.

"I'll get the wood," she agreed, "And the food and rum."

"I think this time I'll be in charge of the rum," Jack quickly said, making all haste towards the boat, Elizabeth smiled as she looked after him.

**J.S**

Elizabeth lay upon the beach the fire flickering and warming. She felt content, her belly filled with food from the boat, and with warm rum which on her past adventures she had grown to like well enough though not love. The soft sand acted as a mattress, the breeze blew the smoke from the fire away from herself. The moon and shining stars caused the soft sea to twinkle as if thousands of little diamonds were just below the surface. She felt younger then she had since the war began, though the wounds were still there they were beginning to heal. She had the bottle in full tact safely within her grasp and she knew that she was going to start on her journey to find Will in the morning, she was no longer helpless.

Jack came over and sat down beside her, watching the flames.

"Jack?" she asked, he only murmured in reply. "What took you so long to resurface?"

Jack grinned at her, "Well you don't miss a thing," he said. "Fate wanted to have a little chat with me, and I've decided Lizzy that I will accompany you on your quest to find Will."

"Why?" Elizabeth asked, she had thought he would anyway, but she didn't know why.

"Well because it's honourable and good an' all that…" Jack trailed off at Elizabeth's look and sighed. "Cause Fate may have mentioned something bout a treasure of a sort at the end."

"Gold?" Elizabeth queried, Jack merely shrugged and Elizabeth let it lie. She fiddled with her chain absently looking into the flames.

"It was a good thing you did back there," Jack said, his voices quiet.

"It was the only thing I could do," Elizabeth replied. "I wasn't about to give up Will."

"No," Jack said, his voice thoughtful, "_You_ wouldn't do that. A person forgets sometimes though…with the war and all."

Curiosity tugged at Elizabeth but she held her tongue, Jack was awfully quiet and thoughtful and she did not want to ruin the peace. Jack glanced at her though, catching her eye.

"Fine," he sighed, "Go on ask it then, what happened to you Jack."

"I don't sound like that," Elizabeth protested the high voice he put on. "And I suppose I got the hint after everyone told me, to wait until you want to tell me."

"I save some officers," Jack said, his voice quiet, "You know doing a good deed an all, their ship was burning the idiot I am I saved them. And then I certainly wasn't expecting thanks from the navy, but I certainly wasn't expecting that they'd arrest me when I returned the bloody officers. I saved their lives and they watched as I was arrested and locked up. S'pose you can't count on some men though, just forget for a while there you could count on others."

Elizabeth knew this wasn't all that happened to Jack, but she didn't question further, when he was ready to tell her she would listen.

"I killed a man," she said quietly, "I…I stabbed him he was unarmed, he had a pistol but it wasn't loaded. But I drove him through with my sword and I watched as the life ebbed away from him."

"You knew him?" Jack asked glancing side long at her.

Elizabeth merely nodded, keeping her gaze on the fire until her eyes burned, she also was not telling the full story, she wasn't ready to yet

Jack shrugged to her surprise, "It was either you or him love." He said matter of factly.

"His pistol wasn't loaded," Elizabeth said, "I could have disarmed him, I could have…"

"How could you know," Jack pointed out. "See that's the thing. It's what I think bout whenever I take a life. You don't mean to do it, its not planned or calculated. But when a man's coming at you with a weapon and you think he's threatening your life, it all comes down to either you or him. If the pistol had been loaded I wouldn't be talking to you right now if you'd decided to wait and negotiate with the waving barrel."

Elizabeth was silent, turning this idea in her mind, either him or her.

"For what it's worth," Jack said quietly, "I'm glad it was you."

They were both silent for a while, Jack even seemed surprised he had said it. "Orion has changed position," he said conversationally as he looked up at the constellations, trying to cover up what he had said.

"Everything changes, doesn't it?" It had escaped Elizabeth's lips without a thought. She felt more fuller for Jack's words, despite how awkward saying it had made him feel. It made her feel better to know that her choice had been him or her, not kill him, or let him live, like she had been thinking all this time. Jack had brought the matter into a newer light and she was glad at least one of them thought she had made the right decision without a second thought.

"Yes it does," Jack said, grinning as he lifted up his rum bottle and lay down upon his back with a little contented sigh. "But as long as you don't burn anymore rum we'll be all right."

"Oh really," she said looking down at him, he just grinned.

She smiled at this, because deep inside though she would never tell Jack she thought he was right. And for the first time in an age she was just content to sit on that island for the night and live. Because she knew that once the changes had come and gone they could deal with them eventually, and once they found Will, they would be all right. After all if Captain Jack Sparrow said it, it must have been true.

**J.S**

In a cavern far away the three fates, one glowing violet, the other green and the third white, watched the swimming water of a glowing bowl, all their eyes upon it.

"So sisters our chess pieces are in place," the smallest of them said in soft tones, "We have taken sides. Now all we can do is wait." Their eyes did not leave the swirling image in the bowl. It was of Pan and a man in a Pan's cavern, they were both talking.

"I…I don't understand," the man was rather disorientated being within the swirling mass of dead in the river sometimes known as Styx only moments before. He was sitting in the deep shadows of the cave his face unable to see.

"Yes, yes," Pan said, the model of understanding, "I know it can be quite upsetting. But you see," he said bringing his burning torch closer to the man, bathing his face in light. "I have a particular need for your help in a particular matter. I know your memory is slightly hazy but I think you'd remember a man named Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Lord Cuttler Beckett's eyes widened in recognition, "Yes," he said, his voice hard and cold, "Yes I think I rather do."

**The Beginning**

**This is more of a chapter then an epilogue, but I wanted to get out all the things to make you think. YAY, this is the first story I've actually finished in my lifetime. Your probably confused on why I finished this story here. First of all it's cool to have cliff hangers. Secondly I find it easier to write three smaller stories rather then one epic one, you'll get quicker updates and it'll actually finish, I have commitment problems with epics lol and I just wanted to finish a story really badly. Also I reckon that in effect this story is really finished, changing is what it's called for a reason. Jack and Elizabeth find out about the changes and then they face them and they begin to heal. The next one will then be about their actual journey, the third you'll have to wait and see. I think it's best not to say exactly what happened to Jack and Elizabeth yet, it lets your imagination run wild, in the second one I might touch on it and fill it in a bit more. **

The sequel will be up, probably now, so check it out after you've read and reviewed this if you want the actual closure of the story. Its called _Deeds_.   
Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys rock 


End file.
